


El lindo hombre que puede quedar embarazado (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 63,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Al consultorio del doctor Yuge, quejándose de dolor en la parte inferior del abdomen y un fuerte sangrado diario, llega un carpintero demasiado varonil llamado Iwamoto.No importa cuántas pruebas realice, los síntomas conducen solamente a una posibilidad: "Un hombre con ovarios y un útero en perfecto funcionamiento" Iwamoto, shockeado, fue transferido a obstetricia y ginecología y comenzó a estar absolutamente frustrado por la ansiedad y la tensión que le ocasionaba este nuevo descubrimiento...Un miedo y una condición extraña, que solamente Yuge parecía poder curar.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 29
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción del japones al español


	2. 1

Odio esta intersección.

En el brillante sol de la mañana, las mujeres que usan tacones altos y los hombres con trajes de negocios ajustados, pasan lo antes posible frente al parabrisas de mi automóvil de segunda mano. _Aparto siempre la vista de ellos_.

La señal en esta intersección de tres vías en el camino al hospital donde trabajo como obstetra, parece darle unos segundos adicionales a los peatones... Por lo tanto, _el tiempo de parada es bastante largo_. Además, en esta área donde los bancos y las cafeterías están siempre llenas, hay muchas interrupciones forzadas desde las calles laterales hasta las que están más cerca.

 **No soy bueno manejando.** Incluso si cedo mi lugar y doy gracias en la rampa a los que me dejan pasar, casi siempre soy malo con mis compatriotas automovilistas y comienzo a acelerar como si fuera un demente. _Una cara con la lengua reflejada en el espejo retrovisor y una señal ofensiva con mi mano_ , siempre es suficiente para que comiencen a hacer sonar sus claxons como si no se les ocurriera otro maldito insulto... Además, si el automóvil de enfrente es un camión, el semáforo es invisible para mí y piso el pedal hasta el fondo pensando _**¡Que se jodan todos lo que me quieren joder a mí!**_ Y también, diciendo algo como _**"Por favor buen conductor, mátame de una vez."**_

Los oficinistas fruncen el ceño y evitan mirar en dirección a mi auto la mayor parte del tiempo... Por cierto, _soy aún peor en estacionarme_. No soy hábil girando a la derecha, ni en la reversa o en frenar y casi siempre termino metiéndome en el carril opuesto... En resumen, no es adecuado para mí conducir un automóvil. No, _en realidad estoy entrando en una etapa en la que pienso que no soy adecuado para absolutamente nada._

Durante treinta y siete años desde que he estado vivo, siento que no he hecho nada interesante con mi vida.   
No, tal vez no es mi culpa. **Es solo que no soy bueno viviendo** **.** Por ejemplo... Fuí a un karaoke solo una vez en mi vida durante la fiesta de bienvenida para los residentes iniciales en el área de obstetricia y ginecología de un nuevo hospital... _Esta fue también mi primera fiesta_. Comencé a trabajar en una enorme zona de especialidades y un colega mío me preguntó de pronto si estaba bien para mí ir con ellos **_"Son solo unas pocas personas"_** dijo **_"Nadie va a escucharte cantar si es lo que te avergüenza."_** A veces soy una persona muy cooperativa y dije "¿Por qué no?" No me gustan las fiestas pero me gusta beber alcohol ¡Y en los karaokes hay varias cantidades de alcohol!

Lamentablemente nunca he podido participar en el fenómeno misterioso y agradable de estar emocionado y bellamente intoxicado junto a alguien más. podía ver que los otros estaban saltando frente a mí **_"¡Es divertido!"._** Decían. Yo a menudo fingía no escuchar mi corazón, que parecía sonar como loco antes las carcajadas de los otros hombres _¿Por qué yo no puedo responder con una carcajada así de fuerte? ¿Por qué es que soy tan malo para pasarla bien?_  
Cada vez que participaba en una fiesta para beber, todos me dejaban y se retiraban con otros que no eran yo.

Sentía que algo, como una mecha dentro de mí, se afeitaba poco a poco y se adelgazaba... **¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría entonces explotar?**

Nunca había ido a lugares como este, pero pensé que probablemente era igual que en las películas de adolescentes extranjeros. Donde las personas que quieren cantar sostienen el micrófono cerca de su boca y siguen de un modo torpe las letras que aparecen en una pantalla pequeñita antes de que fuera el comienzo de año nuevo. **Una ridiculez así.** Bueno... Me encantaba cantar pero nunca sostuve el micrófono esa vez. Todo lo que hacía era tomar té y aplaudir en la esquina del salón.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de participar y terminé odiando a mi imaginación por proporcionarme perspectivas tan dulces... Y a mí madre por obligarme a ver _High_ _School_ _musical_ una vez.

**"¡Yuge! ¡Tienes que cantar!"**

En el momento final de la fiesta, un grueso brazo de uno de los internistas, un ex capitán de rugby llamado Kawagoe, palmeó sobre mi pobre hombro una y otra y otra vez. ¡Me sacudió tanto que no podía siquiera ser capaz de arreglar mis propios lentes! El punto es que mi mente se congeló y mi lengua se puso bastante torpe. Poco después de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, _de que no eran imaginaciones mías,_ me sostuvieron, me analizaron y me obligaron a pararme.

**"Yuge, ¿Es verdad que le gustan los grupos de pop?"**

**"¿Vas a cantar algo moderno?"**

Los residentes parecían bastante emocionados conmigo. ¿Qué inspiró esto? No tenía idea esa vez y no tengo idea ahora. ¿Por qué me estaban hablando? Mi apariencia tiene todavía mucho en común con la de la gente llamada **"nerd".** Utilizaba ropa limpia, planchada, una bolsa de viaje ordenada, una mochila de tirantes y un pantalón liso. Plumas a la mano, mi gafete, desinfectante... Mi figura es prominente, mi cara es pálida, mis ojos son pequeños ¿Qué hago en vacaciones? Me hundo en el abismo de mi desgracia. Soy un hombre soltero que no sabe cómo arreglarse, como conducir o como estar con amigos. No sé que le gusta a las mujeres porque tampoco sé que me gusta a mí.

No voy a Akihabara a comprar productos importados, no fumo y no había nada que me pudiera gustar con entusiasmo. Mi pasatiempo favorito parecía ser el de ahuyentar a los otros seres vivos a mi alrededor y, comparado con mis otros colegas de obstetricia, los que eran atletas o cerebritos... Más bien yo era un completo Otaku. Todavía leo, veo películas... Las vacaciones para mí se basan en hacer un poco de investigación y trabajo doméstico. Ver _la ley y el orden,_ ocasionalmente salir a caminar por los jardines botánicos cercanos, acariciar a mi perro o reunirme (aunque ya no con tanta frecuencia) con algunos amigos que también odian todas las películas de _resident_ _evil_ _._

Sabía que le caía mal a mi jefe y a mis colegas... Tal vez también le desagradaba a mi madre.

Me gustaría ser una persona dotada de habilidades personales y habilidades interpersonales, ser un hombre que es casualmente estúpido con otros. Alguien malo que dijera: **"¡Hice todas las cosas malas que un hombre puede hacer!"** y no sé, tener sexo con una enfermera en una cama libre. Mostrar fotos de mis músculos o simplemente ser uno de esos que se quejan de los concesionarios de automóviles extranjeros recién comprados... Por supuesto, no importaba cuánto quisiera, _sabía que nunca podría ser como ellos._

Pero para ese grupo, parecía que mi vacilación era algo que les caía en gracia. 

**"No te escondas"** Kawagoe parecía muy feliz **. "Ya he puesto una canción muy bonita para tí...".**

Era una canción de un grupo femenino que todos conocían. Una canción que los alumnos de mi escuela amaban. La coreaban, la bailaban al final de la fiestas, en fin de año, en inicio de año... _Agarraron un micrófono y lo arrojaron hacia adelante._ Todos me miraban cuando suspiré y accedí a colocarme justo en el medio.

Había aplausos y vítores, **luego sentí la malicia y la burla.**

Me puse rojo.

Aquí es donde finalmente sale fuego de mi cara. Me temblaban las manos. No sabía a dónde mirar. Tal vez tenía que seguir adelante y cantar todos los éxitos de las **Girls** **Generation** con coreografía incluida... Es cruel cuando de repente se expone a los amantes de los grupos adolescentes. Más cuando eres un hombre joven, sin vida social que no puede tomar la mano de una mujer el 70% del tiempo sin comenzar a tener un ataque de ansiedad. ¡Ciertamente era débil y ni siquiera podía tomar la mano de alguna anciana para cruzar la calle! Pero me interesaban los ídolos... Un conocido me mostró un video una vez y dije "Es agradable". Siempre ha sido así. Compraba muchas revistas y coleccionaba los pósters de grupos femeninos. **PussyCats** **Dolls** **,** **Spyce** **girls...** Eso fue durante mis días de escuela y finalmente, todas estas cosas fueron enviadas a la recolección de residuos de papel. Tal vez debí amar a los grupos de hombres desde principio, **The** **Gazette** o, tal vez **Ricky Martín** cantando María.

Que vergonzoso.

**"Lo siento, no sé la canción ...** **Uh** **, no puedo cantar..."**

**"¿Eh? ¡No puedo escucharte! ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"¡Termina la canción hombre! Todos quieren cantar su propia canción y tú estás haciendo que perdamos el tiempo. ¡No nos iremos hasta que cantes!"**

**"Pero yo..."** Un sonido explosivo resuena cuando me acercan inadvertidamente el micrófono a la boca. _Me sorprendió mi voz inusualmente temblorosa_. **"Realmente no puedo."**

**"¡Canta!"**

Alguien se rió.

Y durante unos tres minutos hasta que la canción terminó, continué entreteniéndolos como si fuera un payaso.

Lo recuerdo cada vez que paso por la tienda de karaoke todas las mañanas aunque esa tienda de karaoke no sea la misma tienda de karaoke dónde pensé que quería morir... Pero el sonido ligero de la música, la tienda tenuemente iluminada con papel tapiz extrañamente llamativo, el olor a cigarrillos, la cara incómoda de mi jefe que regresó del baño... ¡Su inmensa cara de lástima! Esas humillaciones son permanentes.

Voy al estacionamiento del hospital y dejo el auto lo más lejos posible de la puerta.  
Es una soleada mañana de verano y seguramente no habrá nadie tan deprimido como yo. He estado pensando en cambiar mi ruta de viaje, pero al final hay una tienda de karaoke donde quiera que vaya y los recuerdos no cambian. En realidad, nunca cambiarán y debería hacerme a la idea de que esto se quedará así.


	3. 2

El hospital tiene tres obstetras y ginecólogos a tiempo completo. El que era mi antiguo profesor, el señor Fuwa, un obstetra llamado Shimabukuro y yo.

Fuwa es excelente en el tratamiento del cáncer cervical y Shimabukuro es una obstetra que recientemente vino de Okinawa debido al trabajo de su mujer. Ahora parece estar de vacaciones en París, pasando un buen tiempo de calidad con su hijo mayor... Sin embargo, durante las vacaciones de verano de Shimabukuro, los pacientes ambulatorios duplican el número normal ¡Muchas gracias por eso!

Este hospital es un lugar enfocado en el tratamiento del cáncer ginecológico, rara vez nos encargamos de partos o el seguimiento continúo de un embarazo. Sin embargo, **sí**. Hacemos exámenes a mujeres embarazadas y tenemos tratamientos para la infertilidad.   
Solamente hoy, demasiadas mujeres han venido conmigo para que les practique un ultrasonido transvaginal. Una más por medición fetal con ecografía transabdominal, otra por control ovárico y uterino con ecografía, una biopsia, una citología y una joven mujer que venía a consulta con los resultados de su examen de sangre. También, durante las vacaciones de verano, los estudiantes llegan al hospital desde la escuela de medicina para hacer sus prácticas correspondientes al fin de semestre. Hay un estudiante delgado con una atmósfera algo aterradora y un estudiante con una cabeza calva. Dijo que estaba en quinto grado. ¿Quinto? ¿¡Y calvo!? ¿Y por qué envían estudiantes que dicen que están interesados en obstetricia justamente en las vacaciones de Shimabukuro? ¿En qué podría entretenerlos yo? En el mejor de los casos, estarían bien viendo por cinco horas a un feto feliz descansando en líquido amniótico...

Sí...

**Maldita sea.**


	4. 2

**Un joven con buen físico estaba sentado en el banco de la sala de espera**. Una cabeza bien formada, envuelta con una toalla. Su cuello es grueso, sus mejillas son brillantes y toda su piel es de un bonito color canela. Su cara es intrépida, sus labios son gruesos... Pero sus ojos no dejan de temblar. Parece muy inquieto.   
Es probable que la camiseta blanca sudorosa y pegajosa que trae puesta se rompa si sus músculos pectorales siguen estirandola así. Puedo decir solo con echar un vistazo, que se trata posiblemente de algún albañil.

Gira su brazo grueso y fuerte hasta su abdomen y por alguna extraña razón, se aprieta. _Parece tener dolor._

**"¿No es extraño que esté en un departamento de obstetricia y ginecología?"**

**"En realidad lo es."** Fuwa se rascó las mejillas como si estuviera en problemas... Y luego me explicó algo más o menos así:

Taichi Iwamoto es un hombre de 25 años que llegó al hospital con la mención de que tenía hemorroides. Sin historial médico, salud natural. Dijo que se había sentido perezoso y acalorado durante los últimos días, pero que no tenía otros síntomas y que su apetito y defecación eran normales. Era carpintero y, como siempre, cuando salió a trabajar y se agachó para recojer unas maderas, sintió que algo húmedo fluía por su entrepierna. Pensó que podría tener diarrea así que fue al baño... Pero cuando vio su ropa interior roja de sangre, corrió de inmediato aquí.

Parece que su jefe lo amenazó: _**"Si tienes hemorroides, no podrás seguir trabajando en esta empresa porque puedes perder mucha sangre con cualquier mínimo esfuerzo".**_

Sin embargo, no hay nada como hemorroides. Incluso si el cirujano realiza un examen rectal, no se puede apreciar ninguna masa o fisura importante... **Pero durante la consulta seguía sangrando.** Era, sangre oscura que se secaba de forma intermitente así que al menos nos quedaba el alivio de que no era algo arterial. Un análisis muestra que la sangre es un poco delgada para tratarse de un hombre, pero no tiene anemia. Su presión arterial también se mantiene. _Dijo que su dolor abdominal había aumentado considerablemente durante la consulta._

Pensaron que era extraño, pero seguro tenía algo... Y como resultado, Fuwa me recordó que había una enfermedad que apareció en el congreso al que asistimos una vez. _**"La buena salud del estómago e Intestinos".**_

**"Realmente puede tratarse de una estupidez, pero el doctor Ishikawa** **dijo** **que había una posibilidad ¿Recuerdas? No he visto ningún caso real. Digo, ¿Un hombre con útero funcional? Suena raro hasta para mí"**

Al escucharlo, _finalmente lo recuerdo._ Es una mutación que ha barrido al mundo médico como un tema sensacionalista durante varios años. Unos decían que era un milagro, otros la obra de Dios, la evolución de la humanidad. Mutación debido a la comida...

**"¿Dices qué tu diagnóstico es que se trata de un HUFA?"**

O sea, un Hombre con útero funcional y anexos uterinos.

**"Parece un poco loco. Es grande, tiene un físico pesado... Parece que puede darnos un puñetazo en cualquier momento ¿Qué te digo? Está ansioso y frustrado. Sangra y le duele ¿Puedes hablar con él?**

**"¡Nunca he visto un HUFA! ¡Solo era una conferencia hipotética!"**

**"Bueno... Hace poco leí algo relacionado en una revista japonesa. Una columna extraña que decía "Enfermedad raras que deben distinguirse de las hemorroides".**

**"Dios ¿Hablas en serio?"**

**"Si no vas tú, voy yo."**

_Mierda_.

Fuwa es un investigador muy capaz, le concedo eso. Pero no es bueno en el tratamiento de los pacientes. Ha tenido problemas muchas veces, incluso mientras estaba acomodado en el asiento del profesor de la universidad. **Bastante rudo en sus palabras,** tal vez...  
Soy el único aquí. Ah ¡Soy el único aquí! Jesús, _¿Por qué le_ _mandas_ _las misiones complicadas a este humilde servidor que no es bueno para hablar con la gente?_

Volví a mirar a los estudiantes. El carpintero es tan joven como todos estos niños. Estaba preocupado, casi tanto como yo y... **Pobrecito**. Seguramente no debe haber tenido ninguna enfermedad grave hasta ahora y debió haberse sorprendido mucho con solo mirar la sangre.

**"Ustedes deberían tomarse un momento de descanso... Tengo que hablar con** **el** **paciente a solas."**

Finalmente me decidí.


	5. 3

HUFA _(Hombre con útero funcional y anexos uterinos)_ es un subtipo del género masculino que se descubrió por primera vez a principios de este siglo. Hablando en español, es un hombre que puede quedar "embarazado" y dar a luz aunque sea cromosómicamente perfecto. Pueden incluso amamantar...   
Es un tipo de mutación adquirida que ha ido aumentando gradualmente en los últimos años. Hay muchos informes al respecto, pero el número de casos aún es pequeño en Japón.

Aunque sean hombres, la menstruación ocurre desde el inicio de su madurez sexual. El recto desempeña el papel de una cavidad excretora total pero las subespecies de bacilos presentes en... _Lo que vendría siendo una vagina oculta,_ no solo hacen que la cavidad del recto sea ácida sino que también que tenga mucha mucosa. Las heces están completamente cubiertas con una estructura similar a una cápsula debido al nivel en el que se encuentra su colon descendente. De esta manera el recto se mantiene limpio y los bebés pueden pasar sin ningún problema. Cómo si fuera un canal de parto. Es estadísticamente lo mismo que en las mujeres.  
Se mantiene la función sexual masculina, pero durante el período de fertilidad, la eyaculación es posible aunque los espermatozoides se inactivan. _Se cree que es un mecanismo para prevenir la_ _autofecundación_ o alguna mutación inmunológica... Aunque todavía se esperan más investigaciones al respecto. El útero casi completo está fusionado con la próstata, se puede confirmar mediante una resonancia magnética o un ultrasonido más especializado. Los ovarios en ambos lados se desarrollan por separado de los testículos y al inicio, se observa un engrosamiento del músculo liso rectal y un desarrollo considerable del esfínter anal. La estructura cambia para soportar un parto... La pelvis se extiende un poco.

Es claramente diferente del _síndrome genital_ _suprarrenal_ , lo que provocó que muchos investigadores dijeran de inmediato que era el tercer sexo creado por Dios debido a su funcionalidad completa.  
No es una condición peligrosa y no tendría por qué afectar la vida sexual del paciente. Por ejemplo, si un **HUFA** ya ha establecido un romance estable o un matrimonio con el sexo opuesto, pueden tener una familia y continuar con una vida básicamente normal y funcional.

**"A ver.... Una prueba que puede ayudar a diferenciarlo es medir el pH en el recto. El recto en los hombres es casi neutro, pero los hombres con HUFA tienen el pH ácido. Además** **, el diagnóstico se realiza confirmando la presencia del útero mediante la radiografía. Es importante distinguir esta masa de un tumor maligno..."**

Leo mi libro de texto antes de explicárselo al paciente, _por si acaso_. Los HUFA no son muy conocidos en Japón y no hay un folleto que le pueda ofrecer... El joven obviamente no es un profesional de la salud y tengo que hablar sobre un tema sexual bastante sensible. Debo tener mucho cuidado y, la verdad... ¡Estoy muy preocupado! ¿Y qué si lo dejo traumado de por vida?

No. Vamos. **Cálmate**.

Piensa en el paciente, es ignorante, sangra y está muy asustado. ¡Tú eres su salvación, maldita sea!

Apresuradamente pongo mi  
tableta en el escritorio y cierro las ventanas que tenían libros de texto digitalizados... **Estúpidos e inútiles libros digitalizados.** Ninguno de ellos dice como tratar con un varón menstruante sentado en una sala de espera en un hospital de obstetricia y ginecología. El cirujano solo le dejó una bata y puso debajo de él un pañal. Nadie le explica nada porque esta condición es tan... **¡TAN...!**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Por eso no puedo!

Kitagawa, una enfermera ambulatoria de obstetricia y ginecología, parece tenerme mucho miedo porque solo me levanto de la silla para sentarme nuevamente. Mirándola a la cara, pienso. **¿Y si yo fuera el paciente?** ¿De qué manera me gustaría recibir la información? ¿Cómo no sería tan traumante para mí? ¿Cómo podría quitar la ansiedad de saber que puedo quedar embarazado? Supongo, que me gustaría que fueran honestos.

**"Oh, ¿Está bien?"**

**"Es un paciente... Taichi Iwamoto... ¿Puedes ir por él, por favor?"**

Por cierto, esta habitación es privada y está lejos de la sala de examen. Se utiliza para hacer exploraciones un poco más complicadas... Esto es básicamente porque aunque es un HUFA, su apariencia completamente masculina puede hacer sentir incómodas a mis otras pacientes. Algunas mujeres sospecharán de un hombre sin esposa.

**"Por supuesto..."**

**"¡Espera, espera! Está sangrando del recto... ¿Puedes traer una servilleta grande del tamaño de un pañal y algún tipo de ropa adecuada para inspección?"**

**"Entiendo".**

Por un momento, recordé a Taichi Iwamoto, sus brazos fuertes y su mirada gruñona. Si se enoja, es posible que me mate. Dios ¿¡Va a matarme de un puñetazo!?

No, ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Me sacudo los pensamientos fatalistas... Así que, bien ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo ahora!


	6. 3

**"Señor Yuge, el paciente..."**

**"Claro. Iwamoto-san, por favor tome asiento de ese lado. Soy Yuge, el doctor encargando del área de obstetricia y ginecología."**

**"...."**

Taichi Iwamoto, quien entró detrás de la enfermera, parecía aún más grande cuando estaba de pie. _¿Es más alto que yo?_ Muy musculoso. Es probable que sea el doble de pesado que cualquiera de nosotros así que me parece un poco vergonzoso indicarle que debe sentarse en una toalla para controlar el flujo de sangre.  
Se inclinó ligeramente, me miró y guardó silencio. Sus labios son gruesos. La juventud sana se desborda de todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos parecen ser los de alguien fuerte y decidido y su cuello es grueso como sus brazos y sus piernas. Cuando se sentó, el mueble de acero hizo un ruido fuerte. 

**"Oh, primero que nada, perdón por hacerte esperar"**

**"¿Por qué estoy en el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología?"** Trató de cerrarse la ropa antes de seguir, pero al final terminó por hacer una voz casi rota. _Después de todo, debe ser frustrante._ **"Vine por hemorroides, pero resulta que no son... ¿No deberían darme algo para detener el sangrado al menos?"** Entonces suspiró. **"Realmente quiero preguntar si esto es una broma... ¿No debería estar en otro lugar? ¿Emergencias?"**

Tragué toda la saliva que se me había acumulado. 

**Cálmate**.

Si tienes miedo no te tendrá confianza. 

**"Lo explicaré, se lo prometo. Antes de eso, señor Iwamoto... ¿Tiene algún cambio de ropa? ¿Llegó en auto o hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? Le prestaré algo si lo desea".**

**"No lo necesito..."** Cerró los ojos y dijo: **"Ya estoy harto. Solamente quiero ir a casa."**

En un gesto casi violento, se quita la toalla de la cabeza para revelar un cabello negro bastante corto.

**"Está bien. Dígame ya... ¿Qué enfermedad tengo? No tiene que ser suave conmigo".**

Esta vez definitivamente me estaba mirando a los ojos.

Entiendo sus sentimientos. Yo tampoco podría mantener la calma si me llevaran al departamento de obstetricia y ginecología siendo un hombre. Su tono y actitud no son buenos... Pero no me siento incómodo estando con él.

**"Lo explicaré con la imagen de su radiografía, señor Iwamoto."**

Todo lo que puedo hacer por él es dar una explicación clara y precisa.


	7. 4

Estaba sin palabras.

**Era lo normal.**

Abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo, y su boca comenzó a temblar. Su cara estaba pálida. Muy, muy pálida. Con una mirada tímida, inevitablemente pone una expresión que le hace verse bastante joven. ¿Es porque tiene una cara bonita? O tal vez es porque soy un hombre bastante viejo.

Tengo que seguir.

**"Aún no lo he confirmado, pero creo que es casi seguro que lo seas según los hallazgos y los síntomas presentes. Al menos, ya que los estudios no muestran ninguna enfermedad grave. Si ponemos sobre la mesa que seas un HUFA, entonces eso explicaría el sangrado. Es normal y no significa que tenga que existir un cambio en tu función masculina, tampoco tiene que haber un cambio en tu vida cotidiana... Estás menstruando. Y pasará algunos días al mes, como en el cuerpo de las mujeres ".**

**"¿Pero qué demonios...? ¡Lo siento! No puedo creerlo ¿No es una enfermedad intestinal?"**

**"Sé que estás muy confundido justo ahora, pero es poco probable que sea otra cosa".**

**"¿Mi cuerpo es como el de una mujer?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"Y eso que dijiste de que podía quedar embarazado... ¿Era verdad?"**

**"Sí, puedes dar a luz".**

**"Dar a luz..."**

Abrió la boca y miró al vacío.

**"Pero eso no significa que sea algo que tengas que hacer forzosamente."**

Cuando Iwamoto se volvió, el mueble hizo otro ruido fuerte. No hay forma de que un tipo como yo pueda manejar a un hombre con un gran físico como él.

**"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me pasó esto?"**

Finalmente, Iwamoto dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. El cuello quemado por el sol está todo expuesto frente a mí.

**"Doctor, ¿Cuál es la causa?"**

**"No lo sé completamente... "**

**"Soy ... ¿Ya no soy un hombre?"**

**"No, tú eres un hombre genuino... Es solo que tu cuerpo tiene** _**"materiales extra"** _ **. No hay nada malo, más que la sangre".**

**"¿No hay nada malo? ¿Lo está diciendo en serio? Tengo un útero y... Sangro. Eso no es lo que se supone que es un hombre"** La cara de Iwamoto está distorsionada, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar. **"Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los HUFA? ¡Parece que no tengo más opción que meterme con un hombre y dar a luz! Yo, de verdad ya no me siento..."**

**"No. Ese no es el caso."**

**"¡No es una broma! ¡No quiero ser diferente!"** Gritó con fuerza y después, bajó la mirada al suelo. _Lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz más débil:_ **"Bueno, ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Cómo lo curo? ¿Qué debo decirle a la chica con la que me empareje? Menstruo justo como una mujer. Puedo dar a luz a un niño... Soy, soy un fenómeno".**

Cuando se descubrió el concepto de los HUFA, apareció una transmisión estatal y también se transmitieron varios documentales al respecto... Creo que los HUFA no son tan desconocidos para el público como piensa Iwamoto. Además, los hombres con esta condición no pierden nada funcionalmente, solo ganan nuevas habilidades. Algunas personas se sienten motivados por la posibilidad de quedar embarazados y tener hijos propios. _Incluso pueden encontrarlo como una bendición._ Creo que hay pocas mujeres que pueden llegar a sentir asco por él, como dice...  
Pero, después de todo, eso es lo que sé como ginecólogo. El mundo que ve es diferente del mundo que yo veo. Sus palabras pueden ser ciertas para el ambiente de dónde viene. Y si sufre un shock, **entonces va a doler bastante.**

**"Señor Iwamoto, como dije antes, aún es solo nuestra especulación. Estamos diciendo que... Aunque es muy probable, todavía puedo hacerle otras pruebas".**

**"¿De verdad?"**

Él sonrió, pero todavía parecía que no podía aguantar el llanto.

**"Fue un mal día. Vine muy rápido así que olvidé mi tarjeta del seguro. Hace un tiempo que tengo dolor de estómago. Justo en esta parte. Es extraño..."**

Lamentablemente, sigue pareciendome que habla de calambres menstruales.

Es difícil para mí ver a una persona que sufre y que parece tan asustada como él. Bueno... Hay productos sanitarios en el mundo y hay analgésicos también. Sin embargo, sería inútil darle los analgésicos y las toallas porque primero tiene que verificar su estado físico y aceptarlo definitivamente.

**"Iwamoto-san. La posibilidad de otra enfermedad es baja, pero la hay.** **Asegurémonos** **. Es joven, pero existe la posibilidad de un tumor."**

**"¿Eh...?"**

Descanso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro, para tranquilizarlo.

**"Creo que sería mejor observar la próstata con un ultrasonido a tiempo real. Así, Iwamoto estaría más tranquilo".**

**"¿Ultrasonido?"**

**"Sí"**

**"¿Qué tipo de procedimiento es? ¿Se puede hacer pronto?"**

Finalmente, me sentí aliviado al ver la cara de Iwamoto. Parecía que la luz estaba volviendo a él...

**"Con una sonda rectal. Aunque aquí casi siempre lo hacemos de manera vaginal es, en escencia, bastante similar que con una mujer.**   
**Hay una silla especial en la habitación de al lado, solamente tienes que recostarte y poner tus piernas a cada lado. ¿Bueno? Es muy sencillo y terminaremos pronto."**

Me levanté, puse mi mano en su espalda e intenté darle todos los ánimos del mundo... Sin embargo, dejó de moverse por completo. Estaba rígido y me rechazó de inmediato dándome un fuerte empujón:

**"¡No me toques!"**

Cuando mi espalda fue golpeada contra la pared, mi respiración se detuvo por un momento. Se quitó la bata, se colocó un pantalón y la silla de acero que tenía a su lado se cayó haciendo un sonido verdaderamente terrible... Cuando se encontró con mis ojos, se veía tan triste que de verdad me arrepentí. _Parecía un niño regañado por su mamá._

**"Usted cree que soy un fenómeno... Nunca pensó diferente."**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Y ahora, incluso quiere meter otra cosa dentro de mí. Dijo que era igual que en las mujeres."**

**"No, espera un minuto ..."**

Está llorando.  
  
Es normal que los hombres utilicen ultrasonidos anales para este tipo de procedimientos.. Pero él no lo sabe, por supuesto. **Fue completamente mi error.** Se lo expliqué de la misma manera que lo hago de costumbre sin recordar que tenía una completa aversión hacía todo lo que pudiera significar que no era un hombre.   
Quería disculparme. Quería tranquilizarlo... Noté que se limpiaba las mejillas rápidamente, una y otra vez mientras trataba de ocultarse de mi.

**".... Yo no... No soy..."**

Iwamoto se encuentra en un estado de depresión completa.

**"¡Espera, espera! Mi forma de decir las** **cosas** **no fue ..."**

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido de traqueteo y varios pasos. Un guardia y una enfermera comenzaron a gritar. _Iwamoto_ _está huyendo._

**"Señor Yuge, ¿Está bien? Tiene un golpe en la cabeza"**

**"Es... Código amarillo"**

La puerta se abre vigorosamente. Un guardia de seguridad bien construido me mira y luego ve hacía el pasillo.

**"Vamos a atraparlo."**

**"No ¡Tengan cuidado! Es un paciente también."**

**"¡Está sangrando doctor!"**

**"No, esto es..."**

**"¡Se escapó! ¡Logró cruzar la puerta!"**

Maldición ¿Cómo que escapó?

_Solo quedaban toallas ensangrentadas_ _desparramadas_ _en el suelo..._

Mi pecho ahora era más doloroso que cualquier golpe que pudiera tener en la cabeza porque, después de todo, **no hay nada que pueda hacer bien.**


	8. 5

**"Veo que todo salió de maravilla sin mí".**

**"Sí... Genial"**

Shimabukuro, quien vino a trabajar inmediatamente después de sus vacaciones, se sorprendió al ver mi cara en su oficina. Cómo ahora le estoy haciendo bastantes preguntas, él solo se ríe mientras abre su caja de almuerzo y me ofrece un par de palillos limpios. Al parecer, había pasado a la casa de sus padres en Okinawa y le habían puesto muchas batatas moradas para comer.

**"Un HUFA... Vaya, nunca he visto uno. Si no se te hubiera escapado, lo hubiéramos llevado de inmediato a la universidad."**

No hay duda de que este es un caso raro... Pero él no es un espectáculo de circo sino un joven que lucha por aceptar los cambios en su cuerpo. En este punto, el interés académico no debería ser una prioridad para nosotros y, cuando me di cuenta de que esta era una de las cosas que tendría que enfrentar todos los días, me dolió. Me sentí incómodo. Él, **es mucho más que su cuerpo.**

**"No pude medir el pH rectal".**

**"Bueno, ¿Ya no va a venir?"**

**"¿Aquí? La verdad es que lo dudo"**

Si fuera un HUFA real, entonces ciertamente tendría que sangrar cada mes. Tiene que consultar a una institución médica nuevamente porque de seguro será incómodo y doloroso... Dudo que quiera volver aquí, porque básicamente piensa que soy un desquiciado.

**"Bueno, da igual porque ahora está en la lista negra. El paciente es agresivo. Hay una cámara de vigilancia y el director de la clínica es muy sensible con estas cosas".**

Me aterra tratar a Iwamoto de _"peligroso"._ No era un mal tipo, solamente estaba asustado.

**"¿Están bien las otras partes de tu cuerpo? Parece que el golpe estuvo fuerte."**

**"Oh, afortunadamente fue solo un moretón".**

**"Muchas pacientes me preguntaron por tí ¿Sabes? Las vendas son un tanto escandalosas."**

**"¿Ah? ¿Y qué preguntaron?"**

**"Doctor, eres muy popular entre nuestras pacientes de maternidad. Estoy seguro de que si no vinieran acompañadas de sus esposos, te** **rogarían** **de rodillas que fueras el padre de sus hijos."**

**"¿Es así?"**

No lo sabía.

**"Doctor, ¡Usted es atractivo! Nerd, un fanboy extraño y miope, pero atractivo al fin."**

Popular entre mis pacientes, posiblemente. Querido por los hombres, nunca en la vida.   
Para ser honesto, siempre estoy pensando en la fuga de ese HUFA. En su cara y en lo mucho que estaba llorando... Me di cuenta de que mi fatiga había aumentado considerablemente solamente de repasar cada una de mis acciones con él. Idiota. ¡Es mi costumbre ser un idiota!

Salí del consultorio médico frotando mi espalda. Todavía me dolía un poco.


	9. 5

Después de la cirugía de la mañana, camino por el vestíbulo mientras me limpio los anteojos.   
No tenía ningún plan importante para hoy, así que solamente iba a llenar una hoja de alta y revisar mis documentos. Tal vez, también me tiraría un rato en el suelo para pedirle a alguna enfermera que me pisara la cabeza. Dicho esto, **obviamente no estoy motivado.**

Un fuerte suspiro salió de mi boca.

 _He estado todo el fin de semana buscando a Iwamoto_. ¡Fui tan estúpido! ¡Estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar recomendarle una prueba en la que se tenía que insertar una sonda por el ano! No creía que tuviera un tumor, solamente pensé que era más rápido si él lo veía por su cuenta. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Incluso si le muestro las imágenes, será difícil para un paciente reconocer un útero...

Cuando se anuncia un tumor maligno, se dice que incluso después de explicarlo, incluso si se hace detalladamente y con mucho cuidado, pasando desde el presente hasta el flujo futuro de la enfermedad, _una paciente_ _shockeada_ _no recordará más de la mitad_. El anuncio del cáncer ginecológico, es difícil y triste. En particular, muchas pacientes con cáncer cervical son jóvenes... ¡Tenía que haber pensado de la misma manera que cuando le explicaba a alguien con cáncer, que tenía cáncer! Iwamoto estaba conmocionado, asustado. De alguna manera, puede haber una sensación de que en algún lugar de mi mente, estaba la oración _**"¿Qué tiene de malo tener un bebé? No va a morir"**_ He visto a muchas parejas que sufren de infertilidad, así que supongo que mi yo estúpido pensaba que él había sido muy bendecido...

Maldita sea, es un hombre. Y es cierto que no va a morir... Pero la vida cambia. El camino del sexo cambia. La autoconciencia también cambia. _¿Cómo es diferente de morir cuando lo que eras antes desaparece_?

**"¡Ah! ¡Yuge-sensei!"**

La enfermera ambulatoria de obstetricia y ginecología se apresura hacia mí, corriendo por el vestíbulo del hospital aunque estaba prohibido hacerlo. Parecía... Un tanto alterada.

**"¿Qué pasó, señorita Kitagawa?"**

**"¡Doctor, huya!"**

Su voz estaba entrecortada, sudaba y repetía _**"¡Huya!"**_

_¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

**"¡Ese hombre! El paciente que lo golpeó ¡Regresó!"**

**"¿Eh?"**

Mirando hacia la salida, puedo notar que el área de recepción está absolutamente ruidosa. Esa cabeza calva, al fondo, es el director... Y esa otra cabeza calva es un alumno. Hay algunos guardias a un lado y todos le gritan algo a un joven musculoso que tienen en frente. Iwamoto, con una toalla en la cabeza, gritaba también. Movía la mano y apuntaba hacia mi consultorio. _Parecía tan alterado como siempre_ , aunque ahora tiene una cara misteriosa y no unos ojos llorosos. Él sostiene una bolsa de papel en la mano.

El cuerpo fuerte, la camiseta sin mangas negra y los zapatos de seguridad, fueron horriblemente visibles en un hospital lleno de zapatos blancos.

**"¡El señor Yuge no se encuentra hoy! ¡Ya te lo dije!"**

_Fuwa grita fuerte._ Quizá para protegerme, la enfermera me sostuvo y me quitó la etiqueta con una foto grande que tenía en el pecho: **"** **Takashi** **Yuge".**

Tuve un mal, mal presentimiento...

**"Por favor, realmente necesito verlo..."**

**"Está de vacaciones... En Canadá."** Fuwa continuó, interrumpiendo a Iwamoto una y otra vez. **"Además, la gran emergencia es que eres un HUFA. ¡Eso no es importante! Nosotros no vamos a detener nuestra vida laboral por tus cólicos menstruales."**

¡Hijo de la...!

Salí corriendo cuando escuché al doctor gritar de esa manera, ¡Hablando de lo que le ocurría, **EN VOZ ALTA**! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Maldito infeliz.   
HUFA. ¡Le dijo HUFA! Aunque es una abreviatura y el nombre de una enfermedad que generalmente no se conoce bien ¿En serio? ¿Hablar de su dolor así como así?

**"Bueno, suficiente..."**

**"Ah ... Yuge"**

**"¿Cómo que Yuge? ¿Dónde está tu maldita actitud profesional? Es un paciente, y es tan importante como todos los demás. Ten algo de respeto"**

**"¿Pero qué dices, hombre? ¿No fue él quién te golpeó la cabeza?"**

Dios, en serio... ¿Por qué no lo dejas mudo una semana? ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que rezar para que sea posible!?

**"No. Soy su médico, él es mi paciente. Olvidé anotar que teníamos una cita hoy".**

**"Mentira. Ni siquiera pagó la tarifa de consulta de la semana pasada ..."**

**"Si pagó. Y pagó también por la sesión de hoy ¿Verdad, Kitagawa?"**

**"Oh... Sí. ¡Lo olvidé! Pero justo ahora lo acabo de recordar. Pagó y... Agendó"**

La enfermera era pésima mintiendo... Pero supuse que serviría por el momento.

**"Bueno, lo entiendo. Si dices eso y lo defiendes tan fervientemente, entonces no puedo evitarlo."**

**"Lo siento mucho, doctor Fuwa. Gracias por su consideración".**

_Ojalá una paciente vomite sobre tí..._

**"Bueno... Ya se pueden ir también ustedes. No es que no aprecie sus esfuerzos, pero ponen incómodos a todo el mundo. Ya saben"**

Los reacios guardias de seguridad se alzaron de hombros, _y también se dieron la vuelta._

**"Perfecto."**

**"Doctor ..."** Cuando miré hacia atrás, Iwamoto me estaba observando con una expresión extraña. Sus ojos están completamente tranquilos ahora, _no parecía peligroso_. **"Yo ..."**

Iwamoto quería decir algo, pero los pacientes a nuestro alrededor todavía nos están prestando atención. Sería mejor salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

**"Ah, Iwamoto-san, le daré los resultados de su esposa de inmediato".**

Maldición, yo también soy un asco mintiendo.


	10. 6

Llevo a Iwamoto a a mi consultorio y cierro rápidamente la puerta con llave. En realidad, este es el cuarto en el que le expliqué por primera vez que era un HUFA.

 _Allí fue cuando noté que estaba agarrando su muñeca demasiado casualmente_.

**"Lo siento."**

Estaba muy impaciente por sacarlo de la vista de las personas así que no me detuve mucho a pensar en mis acciones. Ahora, incluso recuerdo la primera vez... Cuando quería tocar su cuerpo para confortarlo y terminé por asustarlo. _Para él, bien podría ser una persona peligrosa_. O un hombre estúpido. Tal vez fue malo cerrar la puerta, o... Tal vez debería sentarme para darle su espacio. Inmediatamente retrocedí.

**"Oh, por favor siéntate..."**

Probablemente por tratarse de una persona muy ancha es que sus piernas golpearon de lleno contra la mesa. La silla crujió terriblemente y luego, algo en mi escritorio se cayó.

 **"Yo quería..."** Iwamoto no se mueve. Tiene una cara triste y hace que sus labios se acomoden en una perfecta línea recta. ¿Qué pasó? Los ojos que me están observando abajo de las cejas inclinadas, están húmedos.

**"Oye..."**

Tan pronto como lo vi, me levanté. ¿Qué pasó? No me sentí asustado, pero ciertamente mi ritmo cardíaco incrementó de golpe. Para mi fortuna, Iwamoto no pareció notar mi extraña actitud.

Él continúa con una voz intensa: **"Yuge-sensei, um, yo ..."**

Al siguiente momento, Iwamoto se inclinó en ángulo recto. Fue tan fuerte que la corriente de aire que causó se transmitió hasta aquí.

**"¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Siento lo del otro día! Estaba molesto y no escuché sus explicaciones"**

**"Ya..."**

Esta vez fue mi turno. Miré la buena forma redonda de la toalla sobre su cabeza.

 **"Vine aquí para disculparme con usted. Me escapé sin siquiera pagar la cuota del hospital. Hoy... Hoy traté de pagar y luego el guardia de seguridad me detuvo. Intenté explicarle y, lo llamé a usted pero..."** La voz de Iwamoto parecía dolorosa. **"Realmente lo siento".**

No levanta la vista.

**"Está bien, Iwamoto-san. Mira hacia arriba".**

Me aproximé para alentarlo... Y me di cuenta de que ya tenía la mano en su espalda.

**"Oh, lo siento".**

¿¡Por qué demonios mis manos no dejan de moverse!? _¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!?_ Iwamoto se volteó lentamente... Mirándolo de cerca, puedo ver que tiene un cuerpo verdaderamente respetable. La juventud sana le había llenado completamente el cuerpo en todos estos años ¿No es verdad? Tenemos casi la misma altura, pero no sé puede comparar en absoluto. Iwamoto frunce el ceño. Tiene los ojos bajos y las pestañas oscuras y largas.

**"Doctor, no se disculpe. Si lo hace tantas veces, entonces definitivamente no sabré qué hacer. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse... Incluso me siento preocupado ahora ¿No está asustado al estar aquí conmigo? Te golpeé la vez pasada."**

Iwamoto aguanta la respiración. Si te fijas bien, su puño cerrado está temblando ligeramente y las venas de su cuello están absolutamente marcadas... Vaya, incluso utilizó la palabra _"Golpear"_. En realidad no fuí golpeado. En el mejor de los casos, yo diría que fui un poco aplastado.   
La cara de Iwamoto es fuerte y tiene un buen físico, pero no creo que sea un hombre que ejerza sus ideales con violencia. En ese incidente no solo fui yo, sino que también él estaba profundamente herido.

Sufría.

 **"Estaba seguro de que el doctor estaría asustado cuando me viera de nuevo, así que pensé en darle un dulce en señal de paz y luego, no sé.. Correr y volver a casa".** Entonces Iwamoto levantó la cara y se echó a reír, pero parecía que quería llorar. **"En lugar de tener miedo, se interpuso entre los guardias y el doctor y me ayudó. Muchas gracias por eso también."**

**"Está bien".**

**"Entonces... Lamento las molestias. Por favor, coma esto si quiere".**

Iwamoto me presentó la bolsa de papel que tenía entre las manos: Era un _dorayaki_ de una tienda de confitería bastante exclusiva. Tiene fama de ser delicioso, ciertamente. Una vez ví a una paciente dándole uno a Fuwa... ¡Pero eso nunca me había pasado a mí! ¡Yo nunca había comido un _dorayaki_!

**"La encargada de la tienda me dijo que definitivamente iba a gustarte".**

Mostró los dientes y se rió... Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero de alguna manera me deslumbró.

¿Qué es esto...? _Mi pecho estaba caliente._

Durante los últimos días, ha sido un completo infierno. Muchas veces pensé en todo lo que había hecho mal en aquella ocasión y comencé un extraño ritual de auto humillación constante. _La inferioridad ya es parte de mi vid_ a. No hay momento en que sienta una verdadera chispa de placer por lo que hago y sin embargo, ahora tengo un sentimiento de libertad que nunca antes había experimentado. Por alguna razón, sentí que incluso tenía bastante poder.  
En retrospectiva, siempre me han herido y dado por sentado. No importa cuánto te pidan pensar en los sentimientos de tu oponente, era natural que a mí me minimizaran. Sentí, _que había sido recompensado de pronto._

 **"Jaja ..."** Una risa idiota se me escapa involuntariamente. **"Muchas gracias"**

Tal vez pueda hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga con él, _por más difícil que parezca._

**"Pero señor Iwamoto, realmente no me importa"**

**"Debería importarle..."**

**"Está bien. Mi explicación fue mala y yo soy el culpable de todo... Sabía que Iwamoto estaba molesto. Los diagnósticos relacionados con la sexualidad siempre son delicados. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como tú."** Él sonríe, con una mirada directa en una expresión triste. De verdad que es un hombre muy joven. **"No juzgo a las personas por su apariencia, pero Iwamoto-san parecía del tipo que puede luchar contra todo... Y, como puedes ver, soy descuidado. Lo siento".**

El niega, me muestra sus manos.

**"Debo estarle causando bastantes problemas... Ya sabe, por lo del HUFA y eso. Que se enteren que hay un paciente así de anormal aquí, seguro es vergonzoso."**

Iwamoto me miró con culpa.

**"Oh, para nada. Nunca pensaría así"**

Al menos no es mi caso. No quería que asumiera que era una vergüenza ser conocido por otros como un HUFA... Actúe así, porque no quería que otros escucharan sobre cambios en su cuerpo que él aún no había aceptado. Mirándolo de nuevo, Iwamoto guarda silencio con una cara misteriosa.

**"En fin, creo que ahora es mejor si nos concentramos en el** **dorayaki** **. ¡Es la primera vez que como uno y tengo muchas ganas de darle una mordida!"**

Y luego, con la voz muy baja, pregunté:

**"Y, ¿Cómo vas después de eso?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"¿Se detuvo el sangrado? ¿Te duele el cuerpo?"**

**"Pues... El día que llegué a casa del hospital seguía sintiéndome mal pero, al día siguiente mi dolor de estómago disminuyó bastante y ahora en realidad casi no sangro."**

Vale, definitivamente es un HUFA.

**"Entonces, por favor espera un momento".**

Pensé que podía estar deprimido por la amarga experiencia, así que investigué todo lo que pude sobre los HUFA y más que nada, sobre las mujeres... Entré en la habitación de nuevo, con una bolsa de papel marrón entre las manos.

**"¿Cómo estás lidiando con el sangrado? ¿Pañales o algo así?"**

**"No... Me pongo muchos pañuelos de papel y papel higiénico"**

**"Entiendo, escuché que tu trabajas de carpintero ¿Verdad?"**

Cuando le mostré el contenido de la bolsa, la cara de Iwamoto se puso rígida de nuevo.

**"No es obligatorio, no te digo que te lo pongas ahora. Es solo que estos productos existen en el mercado. Fueron fabricados para el sangrado."**

Cuidadosamente, le enseño. Son un montón de productos sanitarios.

**"Yo tampoco soy un experto en esto. Lo estudié por primera vez la semana pasada."**

**"Ya..."**

**"Mira, hay varios tipos: Anchas, delgadas, con alas, estos son tampones... Es más seguro evitar ponerte esto porque es tu primera vez, son para casos particulares. Empezar con una toalla normal es lo mejor."**

Iwamoto tiene una cara indescriptible, pero me mira.

**"La parte posterior de la toalla tiene pegamento".**

Lo abrí, retiré el papel de aceite y le enseñé.

**"Es más efectivo que las servilletas. Lo pegas en tu ropa interior... Um, es mejor si no utilizas las que tienen alas por el momento. Aunque supongo que eso dependería de la forma de tu** **ropa** **. Si miras en internet, puedes ver qué los hombres con hemorroides o fisuras a veces usan toallas como método de prevención. No tendría que haber problema para tí."**

Y aquí está el otro tema.

**"Bueno, señor Iwamoto"**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Es mejor cambiar estos productos sanitarios con la mayor frecuencia posible. Incluso si cree que todavía puede absorber más sangre, piense que debe cambiarlos cada vez que vaya al baño. Si lo deja allí, las bacterias se** **multiplicarán** **. Hay un contenedor especial para toallas sanitarias en el baño de las mujeres. Es un bote de basura largo con una pequeña tapa, que se usa especialmente para desechar los artículos sanitarios. No tendría por qué, ¿Pero lo has visto en el baño de hombres?"**

**"No lo sé..."**

**"Bueno, entonces vas a tener que sacarlo del baño. No puedes arrojarlos en el inodoro."**

**"Eh, bueno... Supongo que pueden** **obstruirse** **las cañerías."**

**"Así es. Eso es lo que dice en las especificaciones también. En otras palabras, si quieres cambiarte la toalla en el baño de hombres, tienes que sacar la basura y tirarla en el bote de afuera. Nada más, lo enrollas y lo metes en la bolsita individual que tienen aquí. Así nadie sabrá."**

Iwamoto asiente varias veces.

**"En fin, es sola una clase introductoria. No tienes que aceptarlos, ni utilizarlos."**

Él dejó de moverse por un momento. Cerró los ojos y después hizo un movimiento extraño, como si se tragara algo.

**"... En realidad me siento aliviado. Esta semana fue mucho más difícil para mí que nunca antes. Es incómodo si la servilleta se resbala durante el trabajo. "**

Pensé que sería rechazado, pero sorprendentemente lo tomó con seriedad. _Que alivio._

**"¿De dónde sacó esto?"**

**"Pues, lo compré en mi vecindario".**

**"Wo ... Espere un minuto".**

**"¿Si?"**

**"¿Llevaste esto a la caja registradora? ¿Tú?"**

Alzó la cara con una voz risueña... Incluso me pareció que sus ojos estaban brillantes. _Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes._

" **Oh ..."**

Eso es correcto. ¡Ni siquiera lo pensé! Como hombre, estaba allí, parado en la caja con muchos artículos sanitarios y... Antes de eso me puse en cuclillas en el piso de higiene femenina durante bastante tiempo para examinar los artículos. Los comparé, los leí. En la farmacia más cercana, incluso pregunté por varios tipos de tampones. Es vergonzoso. ¡Ni siquiera pedí una bolsa!

Al verme enrojecer como un pulpo hervido, Iwamoto sacudió sus hombros como si no lo pudiera resistir más. _Se rió con muchas ganas_.

**"También le pregunté a mi vecina cuál era mejor entre Always y Saba"**

Iwamoto escuchó eso y se rió aún más. Es... Lindo. Que se ría hasta tener lágrimas en los ojos, _es bastante lindo_.

 **"Ah, me duele el estómago... Oh, sensei, lo siento. De verdad lo siento... No quiero ser grosero cuando las compró para mí."** Iwamoto respiró hondo para ahogar su risa. **"Gracias, doctor. Es un buen tipo. Lo digo en serio. Realmente fueron unos días fatales. No tenía apetito. No podía mejorar mi humor y no podía dormir bien... Pero, ya me siento mejor ahora."**

Sí, pienso que me siento igual.

**"Gracias"**

**"Bueno, entonces abordemos un asunto más."**

Toso y cambio de tema.

**"Sobre la inspección"**

Iwamoto se convirtió en un hombre serio otra vez.

 **"La verdad, es poco probable que sea un tumor maligno... Creo que es mejor hacerse una prueba para un diagnóstico definitivo".** Descubrí que los fuertes hombros de Iwamoto estaban rígidos. **"Sin embargo, está más que claro que tienes una fuerte resistencia a la ecografía rectal... Tengo que decirte que esa es una prueba que se realiza en hombres para observar la próstata. Pero puedes pensarlo tanto como quieras, no hay necesidad de apurarse."**

**"..."**

**"O podemos utilizar una prueba alternativa con una resonancia magnética... Esto no requiere la inserción de objetos extraños en el cuerpo, pero tendrías que sacar una cita y también tienes que ir al hospital general nuevamente. Es un poco caro, pero está dentro del alcance de tu seguro médico."**

**"No puedo ..."**

Iwamoto era reacio.

**"¿Es difícil para ti?"**

**"No, es que... Trabajo en una construcción."**

Iwamoto se puso triste. Parece que no puede darse el lujo de pagar mucho.

**"¿Se puede hacer una ecografía hoy?"**

**"Oh, oh, sí puedes. El precio es barato".**

**"¿Es doloroso?"**

**"Creo que hay algunas molestias, pero no es una prueba dañina. Pienso que las inyecciones son más dolorosas".**

**"¿Dice la verdad ...?"** No escuché bien. No puedo ver su boca porque tiene toda la cabeza para abajo. Las orejas de Iwamoto son de color rojo brillante. **"Sí"**

**"Oh, ¿Lo vas a hacer?"**

**"Pero... Solamente si lo haces tú."**

De nuevo no lo escuché.

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Solamente si lo haces tú."**

**"¿Qué...?**

Iwamoto levantó la vista. Su cara era de un color rojo intenso, hasta en el cuello. Él grita en un tono enojado.

**"¡Que me metas la maldita sonda!"**

Oh.


	11. 7

**"¿Estás realmente bien con esto? Si ya no** **quieres** **o deseas irte, puedes decírmelo y yo lo entenderé".**

**"Vamos, doctor. Ya te dijo varias veces que está bien".**

Pasé a Iwamoto a la sala de examen así que Kitagawa está conmigo. En este hospital, una enfermera o una partera debe estar presente cuando un médico consulta a una mujer. _Todo con el fin de ofrecerles la mayor tranquilidad y comodidad posible..._ Pero Iwamoto es un hombre así que, después de que ella me ayudó a preparar el equipo necesario y colocó cada cosa en su lugar, no tuve más opción que pedirle que saliera.

Iwamoto parece estar asustado.

**"¿Qué hago?"**

**"Solo tienes que recostarte y poner tus pies allí. Uno a cada lado".**

**"¿Siempre haces las inspecciones aquí?"**

Iwamoto mira alrededor. En esta pequeña habitación separada por cortinas, solo hay cestas, sillas, pequeños botes de basura y pañuelos de papel.

**"Así es. La mesa te hace quedar en una postura donde la espalda cae un poco para que las piernas se puedan abrir naturalmente. Quítate los pantalones, por favor. Hay una canasta allí dónde puedes poner todas tus pertenencias".**

**"** **... Entiendo".**

¿De verdad está bien? No creo que me vaya a lastimar pero, parece ser un hombre bastante fuerte y si entra en una crisis de pánico... _No sé que hacer si entra en una crisis de pánico._

**"Entonces saldré".**

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

Cuando intenté salir de la habitación, Iwamoto se apresuró y me agarró con fuerza del brazo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

**"Está bien. Solo voy atrás de la cortina. Mientras tú te preparas, yo me lavo las manos".**

**"Oh, sí. Sí, lo entiendo".**

Iwamoto estaba moviendo la cabeza como loco. _Seguramente está más ansioso de lo que creí._

**"Llámame cuando estés listo. Yo estaré por aquí, muy cerca".**

Y así, finalmente salí del cuarto. Me desinfecté, preparé la sonda y esperé pacientemente a que él me obedeciera. Había una fuerte señal de alguien moviéndose detrás de la cortina y después, Iwamoto se sentó en la mesa pélvica.

**"¿Te dije que ahora estoy más nervioso que antes? ¿Está bien de verdad? Creo que soy bastante pesado para esto".**

Lo entiendo. Si tiene aproximadamente la misma altura que tengo yo, entonces debería estar cerca del metro ochenta. Además, es bastante grueso...

**"Estarás bien. Algunas mujeres también son bastante altas y además, están embarazadas. La mesa está equipada para soportar la carga suficiente. Confía en mí ¿Estás listo? Voy a comenzar a mover la mesa".**

La mesa es electrica, así que comienza a bajar.

**"No, espera, alto."**

**"Vale. Ya paré, ya paré".**

**"Son mis piernas".**

La mesa chirriaba con un sonido que nunca había escuchado antes. Iwamoto estaba bastante ansioso y no dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá. _Posiblemente abrir las piernas cuando estás desnudo es más aterrador de lo que puedo entender_. Ahora, Iwamoto estaba entrando en la etapa del pánico agudo. Sus duros músculos de las piernas están tratando de mantenerse en una sola posición y por lo tanto, interfieren con el mecanismo. Es probable que se destruya la mesa si esto continúa así.

**"Cálmate, no va a pasarte nada"**

Extendí los dedos más allá de la cortina y toqué el dorso de la mano de Iwamoto, que sostenía la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas.   
Era bastante difícil tratar con él y sin embargo, en el momento justo en que lo toqué, noté que su tensión había disminuido considerablemente.

**"Estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada".**

Fue una palabra que salió de inmediato de mi boca... Aunque si lo piensas con calma no hay forma de que un palo como yo pueda apoyar a un hombre tan fuerte como él.

**"No se vaya."**

**"No me voy".**

Sonreí... Pero escuchar la débil voz de Iwamoto tampoco me tranquilizaba mucho que digamos. De pronto toma mi mano.

**"No... No lo mueva. Se va a caer"**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Su cuerpo está tenso nuevamente. La mano que sostiene la barandilla se aprieta con fuerza.

**"De verdad, ¡Alto! ¡Alto!"**

Cómo la parte que sostiene las nalgas se abrió, seguramente se siente como si hubiera aparecido un pozo debajo.

**"No te vas a caer. No te caes... La mesa hace eso siempre."**

**"..."**

**"No te preocupes... Relájate y respira lentamente ¿Sí? Te prometo que no te vas a caer. Nadie se ha caído nunca".**

**"¿Es verdad?"**

Ya tenía lágrimas.

Dios, si ya hay un alboroto solo por acomodar la mesa pélvica. _¿Se puede hacer realmente una ecografía_ _transrectal_ _en él?_ Sin embargo, hace un momento Iwamoto estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo. Yo quiero hacerlo. Si se interrumpe tendremos que agregar una resonancia magnética y todo el estrés de Iwamoto hasta ahora habrá sido en vano.

 **"Todo está bien... Así que voy a comenzar ahora ¿Bueno?"** Agarro una bola de algodón con la ayuda de unas pinzas largas. **"Vas a sentir frío."**

**"¡Espera, espera! ¡Espera! ¿Vas a estar detrás de la cortina?"**

**"Sí."**

**"No me dejes..."**

¿Qué hago? ¿Debería abrir las cortinas?

**"Estoy aquí, todo el tiempo voy a ser yo. No vas a poder verme, pero voy a hablarte durante el procedimiento".**

Tiré de la cortina, así que ya podía ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo...

_Tragué saliva._

Bueno, aparentemente solo su torso está quemado por el sol. No tiene pelo en las piernas y la parte interior de sus muslos están más que fuertes, tiene los músculos elevados y remarcados... _Puedo ver a la perfección cada parte que ha sido entrenada con el tiempo_. Cerca del ombligo se notan marcas de quemaduras solares también, su vello púbico rizado se extiende hacia arriba de su abdomen. Su pene es grueso y su escroto es pesado. Debajo del perineo, está el ano y afortunadamente parece tener un buen color rosa oscuro. _No ha salido sangre._ Lo limpié justo antes, pero tiene razón en que casi ya no sangra.

Era la primera vez que miraba el pubis de un hombre de esta manera...

**"¿Pasa algo, doctor? ¿¡Está muy mal!?"**

Iwamoto grita. Está ansioso debido a mi porque ya llevo mucho tiempo en un silencio escalofriante. La voz me hizo sacudir los hombros, _como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo..._ No, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo estoy nervioso y sorprendido porque siempre atiendo mujeres. Es una nueva experiencia y yo tengo curiosidad por ella. **No hay otro significado.**

Tengo que seguir.

**"Entonces, comencemos. Otra vez, vas a sentir frío".**

**"** **Uh** **..."**

Lentamente, inserto la bola de algodón para comenzar a desinfectarlo. Parece estar limpio porque cuando lo saco no aparece nada. Los fuertes muslos de Iwamoto tiemblan ligeramente y sus manos, que se mueven con brusquedad, van y se sujetan nuevamente de los tubos de la cama.

_Finalmente preparo la sonda._

**"Voy a comenzar a meterla. Por favor, relájate. Lo haré muy lento, pero igual dime si sientes que algo está mal".**

Primero toqué ligeramente para evitar asustarlo.

**"Está bien."**

_Iwamoto fue muy obediente_. Inhaló un par de veces y luego, me dejó empujar la sonda suavemente en su interior...

**"Ugh..."**

Después de escuchar una pequeña voz ahogada, la mano que debería haber estado en el tubo de la cama se retira. Ya sea que esté sosteniendo su boca o clavando sus dientes contra su puño, sus ojos seguramente están rojos... _Sus ojos pueden estar cerrados ahora_. Recuerdo las pestañas oscuras de Iwamoto. Largas y espesas. Me imaginé al hombre del otro lado de la cortina y tuve que detenerme antes de que mi corazón se volviera loco ¿Qué he estado pensando últimamente?

La inserción de la sonda fue mucho más suave de lo esperado. Miré en mi cabeza y recordé el libro de texto... El líquido intestinal en hombres HUFA aumenta en comparación con los hombres normales. Además, al mezclarse con el moco producido por los bacilos, los HUFA tienen un ambiente húmedo que es igual o mejor que el de la vagina de las mujeres. Esta humedad aumenta con la excitación sexual y la estimulación, aparentemente.  
Incluso con un ligero movimiento de la sonda, hay un sonido obsceno que es difícil no escuchar. **Obsceno** , sí, no debería calificarlo de ese modo pero esto es realmente obsceno. Sentí por primera vez en mi vida que entendía el verdadero significado de la palabra.

¡Maldita sea, debo parar con todo esto!

No puedo mirar la parte inferior del cuerpo de Iwamoto para siempre así que subo la mirada al monitor de ultrasonido como para sacudirme los pensamientos extraños... _**¡¡Oh!!**_ Estaba a punto de gritar. Allí estaba exactamente la imagen del libro de texto. Un útero perfecto fusionado con la próstata. ¡Todo es maravillosamente visible! También hay una estructura similar a una bóveda vaginal cerca del que aparentemente es el cuello uterino. La sonda estaba golpeando la próstata y el cuello justo ahora. _Que impresionante._

Presioné el botón de congelación rápidamente y tomé un registro de todo lo que acababa de ver... Pienso, que ahora que ya cumplí con eso debería revisar ambos ovarios para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. _Moví un poco la sonda._

 **"¡Auch!"** Escuché los gritos de Iwamoto. **"No, no, espera ..."**

La pierna desnuda de Iwamoto se tensa igual a que si hubiera tenido un calambre. Su mano se estiró para buscar algo y después, agarró el extremo de mi bata blanca.

**"¿Te duele?"**

Tal vez moví mucho la sonda. No quise ser así de salvaje.

**"Sí, sí..."**

Mi corazón tembló con esa voz asustada y por desgracia, surgió en mi el sentido de deber. _El pensamiento de que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo_. Su voz es gruesa pero bastante baja en proporción con su físico. Parece que está llorando así que vuelvo a sostener la mano de Iwamoto desde la distancia y grito rápidamente:

**"¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?"**

**"Sí..."**

Inmediatamente después se escucha un sonido sordo y se abre la cortina que me separa de él.

_Vaya._

Los ojos de Iwamoto, que generalmente brillan mucho, ahora tiemblan hundidos en un mar de lágrimas. Sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo y sus gruesos labios se sacuden como si estuviera muriendo de frío sobre la cama... Frente a mí, un joven grande como un toro, me mira aterrado. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado ¿Qué puedo decir? Una camiseta sin mangas que cubre sus músculos pectorales, unos pequeños pezones puntiagudos que forman claramente arrugas en la tela. Los músculos abdominales se marcan hermosamente _¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo incluso así?_

**"No podía verte... Odio esto. Tengo miedo".**

**"Está bien, está bien. Estoy aquí".**

**"¡Doctor ...!"**

Tan pronto como los ojos de Iwamoto se posaron en los míos, su expresión se volvió mucho más dulce y relajada. Era tan extraño, _sentí que había visto algo que no debería ver._

Pero quiero verlo todo el tiempo.

**"Señor Iwamoto ..."**

Inconscientemente solté la sonda.

 _Estaba el sonido de la sonda cayendo terriblemente contra el suelo..._ Las sondas son artículos caros. Si la rompo, tendré que darle al hospital el dinero suficiente como para comprar una ambulancia o dos. Lo entiendo... Pero para mí era mucho más importante aliviar al pobre hombre frente a mí que verificar el estado de la estúpida sonda.

" **Ah..."**

Iwamoto hace un sonido extraño mientras me sujeta de la mano. Un cuello grueso, una garganta fina, una clavícula marcada y sudor debajo de su barbilla. _Tenía las manos calientes y húmedas._ Quizá no era él y mis manos estaban sudando mucho... En algún lugar de mi cabeza esta situación era obviamente extraña, pensé que debería quitar la mano y retirarme de allí pero, ahora no quería soltarlo.

La mesa cruje y ahora su cara está cerca de la mía. Sus ojos están borrosos.

**"Se acabó, ¿Verdad?"**

El aliento de Iwamoto es áspero.

**"Sí, sí, ya se acabó"**

Mi respiración se eleva.

Una cara llena de calor se reflejó en los ojos negros de Iwamoto. Sus cejas eran más suaves que antes, pero sus mejillas permanecían rojas y el vello de su cuerpo olía a sudor. _Huele bien en realidad_ , como a loción o a una sábana recién lavada y... Solo pienso que quiero olerlo para siempre. Sentí que mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante naturalmente.

**"Sensei ..."**

**"¡Oh, no me digas que empezaste a** **inspeccionarlo** **sin mí! ¡Yuge-sensei, me gustaría unirme a... ! ¿Qué está haciendo?"**

En ese momento, la ruidosa voz de Shimabukuro salió de la cortina detrás de la sala de consulta, rompiendo la extraña atmósfera que había creado quien sabe por qué.

El lugar donde se encuentra el área de ultrasonido está cubierto con una cortina que conduce directamente a otra sala de consulta. _Nada está separado por puertas o paredes_. Esto es porque las enfermeras se ven obligadas a correr por este corredor con registros médicos y fórceps. Con guantes llenos de sangre o batas manchadas. No queremos que toquen manijas y contaminen todo.

Iwamoto y yo soltamos nuestras manos y luego, simplemente me separé de él... Si ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? **¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer con él?**

**"¡No entre de repente, Shimabukuro-sensei!"**

No importa lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo antes de que llegara, mirar de repente durante un examen pélvico puede ser demasiado violento para el paciente. Me apresuro a proteger el área genital de Iwamoto de los ojos de Shimabukuro... Incluso puse una toalla de baño sobre él.

**"Lo siento tanto, Iwamoto."**

**"¡Por favor! Yo tengo más derecho de estar aquí que tú ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?"**

Shimabukuro muestra una sensación de comodidad natural, como si estuviera con una paciente femenina. Así que ¿Por qué yo me siento tan extraño? ¿Es por mi orgullo? ¿Por qué se trata de un paciente único que quiero tratar por mi cuenta para demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz? Le pedí a Kitagawa que se fuera, pero no le pedí que mantuviera alejados a los demás...

 _Me siento mal y no se por qué_.

**"Ya voy a terminar, es por eso. ¿Puedes salir para que se vista?"**

**"Ya entendí, está bien. ¡Lo siento!"**

Shimabukuro sale de la habitación, no sin antes mirarme como si no me lograra entender en absoluto... _Pues bienvenido al club._ La tranquilidad ha vuelto, pero Iwamoto sostiene la toalla de baño sobre su entrepierna con una expresión indescriptible.

**"Lo siento, debió ser incómodo para tí"**

**"No, no... Yo, lamento haber hecho tanto ruido".**

**"No te preocupes por eso".**

**"Muchas gracias".**

**"..."**

**"..."**

El silencio es doloroso. _No sabía con que cara mirar a_ _Iwamoto_ _ahora_

**"Oh, voy a quitarte esto para que puedas comenzar a vestirte."**

**"De acuerdo."**

_Siento que debería haber solicitado una resonancia magnética sin hacer preguntas sobre si era caro para él o no..._ Mis pensamientos estaban fuera de mis manos y por poco termino haciendo algo inapropiado. Yo no soy así. Iwamoto-san... Estoy seguro de que ya no me mirará más.

Basta. Basta, basta, basta **¡Basta!** ¡Al menos termina bien las cosas, maldición! Tengo que explicar los resultados correctamente y darle la información por la que vino aquí en primer lugar.

Invité a Iwamoto, que ya se había cambiado de ropa, a la sala de consulta donde se encuentran mis otros historiales médicos.

**"Vamos a sentarnos, Iwamoto-san."**

Pongo una sonrisa en mi cara, manteniendo los ojos de Iwamoto fuera del camino mientras intento concentrarme únicamente en la explicación. Miro la pantalla y digo:

**"Esto de aquí, es un útero. ¿Lo ves? No hay duda acerca de que eres un HUFA".**

**"¿Es así?"**

La voz de Iwamoto era tranquila. Es posible que la prueba y mis movimientos lo hayan agotado mentalmente hasta el punto en que ya no tenga la energía para sorprenderse.

 **"Necesitamos hacer pruebas. Si presentas una solicitud, puedes hacerte un examen de detección de cáncer uterino con el apoyo del gobierno. Ya sabes, quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien contigo. Hay riesgo de fibromas uterinos y** **endometriosis** **. Pólipos, miomas, sangraste mucho la primera vez y eso me preocupa. Pero, ya descartando eso podemos comenzar a hacer algo para que comprendas tu ciclo menstrual."** Continué después de un gran respiro. **"Y bueno, todo lo demás, cualquier asunto trivial, si tiene alguna inquietud puedes venir en cualquier momento... No tiene que ser conmigo, así que si lo deseas, puedes agendar una cita con cualquier doctor del hospital. O ir a otro. Nuestro personal médico hará todo lo posible para ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de sobrellevar estos cambios."**

Fue un poco difícil de decir, pero pensé que debería hacerlo... _Considerando todo lo pasado_.  
Mi trabajo con él ha terminado. Se acabó. Ya no hay necesidad de reunirnos de nuevo realmente.

**"Sensei..."**

**"¿Um?"**

Me sorprende la voz incómoda y miro hacia adelante. ¿Por qué no solo me da las gracias y se va a casa? ¿Qué pone ansioso a Iwamoto esta vez?

Cuando sus ojos y mis ojos se encontraron, Iwamoto se relajó:

**"¿Eso es verdad?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Puedo venir en cualquier momento?"**

¿Qué?

**"Por supuesto que puedes venir..."**

**"¿Y no va a ser molesto?"**

**"... Jamás"**

Pero pensé que Iwamoto estaría frustrado por mi comportamiento sospechoso.

**"Muchas gracias, sensei".**

Cuando Iwamoto se levantó, volvió a inclinarse en ese extraño ángulo recto.

**"Vamos, por favor detente".**

Iwamoto inmediatamente levantó la vista. _Tenía una sonrisa inmensa en la cara._

 **"En otras circunstancias, no sabría que hacer... Pero ahora no tengo que preocuparme porque lo tengo a usted aquí conmigo".** Iwamoto tomó mi mano y dijo de nuevo. **"Gracias. Gracias, señor Yuge. Me ha ayudado un montón."**

Incluso cuando Iwamoto hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala de consulta, me quedé atónito por un tiempo y no supe cómo moverme... ¿Qué demonios? _¿Iwamoto me estaba sonriendo de verdad?_


	12. 8

**¿Puedo venir en cualquier momento?**

Me miré en el espejo mientras recordaba la voz tímida de Iwamoto **"¿Puedo venir en cualquier momento?"**... Un hombre pobre y desanimado me mira de vuelta, en un baño estrecho de un apartamento lúgubre.

_Supongo que me he visto mejor._

Han pasado algunas semanas desde entonces y... En realidad Iwamoto nunca ha aparecido en el hospital. La herida en mi cabeza ha sanado ¿Por qué siento que me he vuelto más feo entonces? Mi cara, de hecho, nunca ha sido tan objetivamente evaluada por mí pero... _Supongo que ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre._ Mi nariz es aguda y alta. Mis labios son delgados y de color pobre. Mis ojos son alargados y el color de mi cabello liso es negro como todos los otros japoneses. Mi piel es pálida y la textura de todos lados es fina... _Parezco algo joven_ pero tengo una increíble aura negativa desbordante.   
Nunca pensé que era genial y desafortunadamente, hay innumerables cosas en mi vida que se sienten como si estuvieran equivocadas. Por alguna razón, estaba deprimido como si me diera cuenta de esto por primera vez.

_Iwamoto era todo lo contrario de mí._

Él fue bastante genial desde el inicio. Era un muy buen chico y además, era increíblemente guapo. Sus cejas son moderadamente gruesas y no tan oscuras. Su nariz es redonda, sus labios son gruesos y sus pómulos están ligeramente expuestos. Brillan y se sonrojan fácilmente. Sus ojos son profundos _y en particular me gusta mucho cuando comienza a llorar_. La forma de su mandíbula es buena, pero algunos podrían decir que es algo tosca. Todo en él estaba bien. El tamaño, la fuerza y la juventud que exhalaba por todos sus poros... _El hecho de que recuerde tan bien su rostro significa que él también estuvo a una distancia en la que podía ver mi rostro con completa claridad._ Me daba vergüenza pensar que le había enseñado una cara tan desafortunada y, además, existía el hecho de que me había comportado de una manera terrible la última vez.

Si un doctor intenta besarte, te sentirías terriblemente incómodo.

Ya no va a venir.

_Ya jamás voy a verlo._

¡Basta, carajo! Es mejor si pasa sus días con buena salud ¿O no? No hay razón para que me sienta mal. En primer lugar, estoy harto de pensar siempre en él ¿Y qué si no viene? Cuantos menos pacientes ambulatorios tenga, mejor. Ya fue demasiado tener que lidiar con diez mujeres hoy ¿Por qué querría a uno más?

Me apresuro a lavarme la cara, me peino y me voy. Una puerta mal colocada hace un ruido fuerte cuando se cierra. Las viejas llaves son oxidadas y es difícil meterlas en la chapa. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y un escalón roto casi ocasiona una caída terrible... _No es necesario explicar que mi casa es pequeña y bastante vieja._ Después de unirme al departamento de obstetricia y ginecología, fuí enviado a varios hospitales relacionados pero siempre me devolvían al hospital universitario. Dormía allí a veces. Tuve que viajar con frecuencia y en realidad no me importaba el lugar donde tuviera que vivir. _Naturalmente no quería alquilar un apartamento muy caro._ No había pensado que fuera particularmente inconveniente vivir así de mal y debido a esto es que he estado renovando el contrato durante los últimos diez años. Tal vez once. La renta, que originalmente era más barata, ha caído aún más.

Ni hablar.

Fue rumbo al estacionamiento y encendí el auto. Hay un campo detrás del edificio de apartamentos y después de la lluvia, huele a estiércol de vaca. Siempre hay un olor a cigarrillos en los respiraderos de la habitación contigua. El aire acondicionado estaba en pleno funcionamiento todos los días en mi habitación, pero aún así hacía bastante calor... _Y estoy tan triste hoy que pienso que sería mejor si viviera en una habitación más bonita._ Algo cómodo, espacioso, nuevo y moderno. Una habitación donde pueda respirar profundamente bajo el sol de la mañana sin terminar apestando a granjero.   
Solo los estudiantes pobres viven en lugares como estos, cercanos a la universidad. Soy un ginecólogo bastante viejo y ya tengo dinero. **Mucho dinero**. Tengo una vida de ir y venir del trabajo a mi hogar todos los días. Un pequeño lujo no estaría mal, posiblemente... Los humanos comunes pueden haber llegado a tal conclusión antes pero no yo. Yo era flojo y reacio a hacer cualquier cosa que significara cambiar. _Seguramente esa es una de las causas de mi falta de atractivo._

Pero ahora, quería comenzar a moverme.

Si salgo de esta habitación... Tal vez podría ser un poco más brillante de lo que soy ahora. **Como Iwamoto**.

Después del trabajo tengo una cita con una agencia inmobiliaria cercana. Hoy, afortunadamente no es un día ocupado y puedo salir del hospital sin que mi ausencia se note... Cuando le dije a Shimabukuro que iba a cambiarme de casa solo comenzó a reír y luego, se burló con una voz bastante alta. En el consultorio de obstetricia y ginecología, la estrechez y la decadencia de mi casa es una historia clásica junto con todas mis quejas sobre las fugas y las goteras **¿Cómo alguien igual a mi puede querer cambiar después de tanto tiempo?** Si ¿Cómo? Sentí que de pronto estaba huyendo desesperadamente de una jaula hecha por mí mismo. A mi medida... Pero cómo dice Britney Spears _**"My**_ _ **loneliness**_ _ **is**_ _ **Killing**_ _ **me"**_

Vale, también tengo que cambiar de gustos musicales.


	13. 8

Había más personas de lo que esperaba. 

En este vecindario, cerca del hospital universitario, los residentes comenzarán a entrar a trabajar a partir del 1 de octubre y por consiguiente, la lucha por un departamento ha comenzado de una manera bastante brutal. Estaba un poco impaciente pero... ¿Llegué en un mal momento? No quiero entrar en una controversia por una habitación, así que lo pensé de nuevo.  
Um... Ya decidí elegir un tipo diferente de habitación así que no tendría que tener competencia. Una habitación ligeramente lujosa, acogedora, espaciosa y costosa.

Me senté frente al mostrador. El empleado, que había tomado una actitud negativa por mi pobre apariencia, cambió repentinamente su semblante después de decir la cantidad que podía pagarle. Sin embargo, _encontrar una habitación fue más difícil de lo que imaginaba._ La población en la ciudad donde vivo está creciendo rápidamente, especialmente debido a las familias jóvenes. 

**"Si es por este precio, ¿Le interesaría ver una casa por aquí?"**

Finalmente parece que encontré algo para mí. El precio es bueno, está cerca de la estación y hay un supermercado a dos calles. También hay una tienda de conveniencia en la esquina. Moderadamente cerca de la universidad y el trabajo, pero no demasiado cerca. Está a poca distancia del centro de la ciudad y a unas tres cuadras de una gran carretera con mucho tráfico. Hormigón, de cuatro pisos, nueva construcción, orientación sureste, automático, las condiciones eran perfectas.

Excepto por un punto.

**"Es bastante grande..."**

**"Oh, cada habitación tiene una gran terraza. Con jardín y una vista fascinante de la ciudad. Básicamente fue pensado para parejas jóvenes con niños pequeños o hogares que apenas se están iniciando. Creo que puede ser genial para usted y su esposa".**

No hace falta decir que estaba soltero. Más que soltero, **completamente virgen.** Y si, quiero espacio ¡Pero no tanto espacio! Al final, decidí decir que sí y aceptar visitar el lugar para ver si me convencía... Porque el dinero allí estaba, solo faltaba mi voluntad. Mi plan original era no decidir de golpe para tomarmelo con calma. Iba a ir a casa, me haría un café y comprobaría varios precios en internet antes de elegir definitivamente. 

Ah, _que desastre._

Una joven pareja con un bebé, personas que parecen encajar a la perfección con la imagen de la habitación que quieren venderme, están allí. Sentados a mi lado, sonriendo y bromeando mientras miran los folletos. Algunos estudiantes parecen muy concentrados y hablan sobre rentar todos juntos... _Vaya_ , cuando era un estudiante pertenecía a una gran cantidad de grupos y tenía bastantes amigos esparcidos por aquí y por allá. _Inesperadamente me convertí en una persona muy distorsionada y_ _asocial_ _._ Sería genial cortar esta vida en alguna parte y comenzar de nuevo. Armando los trozos para conseguir una imagen diferente. Pero ni siquiera sé de dónde o cómo.

Había llegado el momento de apartar la vista de ellos.

_... ¿Qué es eso?_

Veo una toalla familiar... Una toalla etiquetada con el nombre de **"** **Haitung** **Corporation** **"** que está toda metida en en el bolsillo trasero de un pantalón de mezclilla. Un hombre bien formado con una camiseta negra y zapatos de seguridad me mira como si me hubiera notado mucho antes que yo a él.

**"** **Iwa** **..."**

**"¡Doctor!"**


	14. 9

**"¡Doctor Yuge!"**

Iwamoto se apresuró en cruzar todo el mar de estudiantes para venir a verme. Su sonrisa es inmensa y sus ojos brillan... En realidad, _siempre es un hombre natural e implacable._

No puedo hacerlo.

Quería encontrarme con él, pero ahora siento que es demasiado pronto. **Porque vi la cara de Iwamoto y sentí que mis pensamientos extraños habían aumentado de frecuencia**. Estaba un poco incómodo, confundido, quería pero no quería hablarle... Pensé que si Iwamoto de pronto giraba en sus talones y se iba, estaría muy deprimido.

 _Se veía bien_.

Sin embargo, siento que su expresión no está tan relajada como debería. Ya que no fue al hospital en casi un mes, _¿Significa que está_ _preocupado_ _por algo diferente de su cuerpo? ¿Está bien preguntar o debería guardar silencio?_ Solo soy un médico después de todo, un conocido que lo vio por casualidad.

**"¿Está buscando una habitación, doctor?"**

**"Sí, me voy a mover..."**

**"Entonces es una coincidencia".**

De todos modos, la sonrisa de Iwamoto es hermosa. Me transmite mucha calma y felicidad a pesar de que es un hombre que parece excesivamente rudo y descontrolado... ¿Cómo puedo hacer una sonrisa tan agradable como la que me muestra Iwamoto?

**"Es que... Vivo en un departamento muy viejo en este momento".**

Él juntó las cejas.

**"¿Qué? Eres un médico de un hospital bastante bueno... Pensé que estarías viviendo en un apartamento de alta gama o, al menos en un buen lugar".**

**"Por el contrario, es angosto. No es a prueba de terremotos, huele a excremento de vaca, las llaves están oxidadas, la chapa está oxidada, hace calor y hoy casi me mato al bajar para ir al trabajo. De verdad es espantoso"**

**"¿Por qué vives en un lugar así?"**

Iwamoto se ríe. Yo también sonrío.

 **"Me pregunto lo mismo que tú".** Al menos desde que te conocí. **"¿Qué pasa con Iwamoto?"**

**"¿Yo?"**

Cuando pregunté, Iwamoto se puso todo serio.

 **"... Estoy teniendo problemas. Son pequeños pero entraron todos a la vez"** Iwamoto mira hacia afuera. Ya estaba oscuro. **"Llegaron en el momento equivocado, porque** **en** **otras circunstancias lo hubiera solucionado rápido".**

**"¿Dónde vives ahora?"**

**"Pues, la empresa de construcción dónde trabajo nos paga un departamento. Es parte de un programa del gobierno"**

**"Ya"**

Supongo que es la empresa que está bordada en la toalla que siempre trae en la cabeza, **Haidong** **Construction** **Company** **...** Significa que tendrá un hogar, siempre que trabaje.

**"El presidente y su esposa son buenas personas y mis compañeros me tratan bien. Tengo cama, comida y también nos dan artículos de limpieza frecuentemente."**

Entonces, ¿Por qué se quiere mover? No parece tener una mala vida ¿Es que acaso se aburrió de las cosas cotidianas? ¿Es algo más profundo que eso? De repente, me preocupé bastante. Iwamoto es un hombre inteligente. Incluso si estamos hablando de cosas muy sencillas, puedo comprender que tiene altas habilidades de comunicación. Parece ser bueno en la supervivencia, trabajador, honesto.

Iwamoto sonrió de nuevo cuando notó mi expresión preocupada.

**"Um ¿Sensei?"**

**"Dime."**

**"Realmente estaba pensando en ir al hospital para verlo, pero no tenía ningún malestar importante y pensé que seguramente estaría muy ocupado. Solamente iba a molestar."**

**"¡No, para nada!"**

Si hubiera llegado y me hubiera preguntado si estaba ocupado, definitivamente diría que no aunque tuviera mil cirugías programas.

**"No creo que sea así. Lo sé, los obstetras y los ginecólogos siempre están ocupados."**

**"Bueno, tengo tiempo ahora."**

**"Yo también tengo tiempo."**

_Oh Dios mío._

**"Y estaba pensando que tengo hambre."**

**"Sí, yo también."**

_¡¡Oh Dios mío!!_

Hubo un tiempo de silencio porque mi cabeza acabada de entrar en un extraño paro. Iwamoto me mira directamente y después sonríe.

**"¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos juntos?**

**"Pues..."**

Estaba sorprendido ¿Qué tipo de acontecimiento afortunado es este?

**"¿O no? Claro, seguramente tienes que contactar a tu esposa primero."**

**"Pues, estoy soltero"**

**"Ya lo sé, me acaba de decir que está viviendo en una habitación terrible. Obviamente no tienes esposa".**

Iwamoto se echó a reír otra vez. _Es... Realmente es un hombre hermoso._

**"Vamos a comer entonces."**

**"Quiero hablar con usted, doctor. No tiene nada que ver con el tratamiento médico, es solo que... Pienso que me hace falta contarle lo que pasa"**

**"¿Es difícil decirlo aquí?"**

Iwamoto asintió con la cabeza. **"Bastante."**


	15. 9

**"Vengo aquí a menudo. Lo siento, no es una tienda tan elegante..."**

Era un ruidoso restaurante chino con sonidos de frascos por aquí y de salteados de carne por allá. El piso está cubierto de aceite así que tenemos que ser cuidadosos para no resbalarnos. Detrás del mostrador se puede ver una cocina bastante organizada repleta de vapor y ruido. Cuando me preguntaron qué quería comer, ninguna orden salió de inmediato de mi boca... Solo con el simple hecho de ir a comer con Iwamoto, _se había llenado tanto mi pecho que olvidé mi apetito_. 

Cuando le pedí que me presentara sus tiendas favoritas, inmediatamente me trajo aquí. _Tengo que admitir que huele bien._

**"Es barato y hacen un arroz frito con carne bastante delicioso".**

Iwamoto se ve muy feliz así que yo también me sentí feliz. 

La tienda estaba llena de hombres que parecían trabajar en áreas de construcción, mujeres, integrantes de clubes deportivos y familias enteras. Una niña de secundaria lleva unos batidos fríos para compartir con sus amigos pero al final, el empleado le ayudó a llevar toda la bandeja... _El ambiente claramente no es malo._

**"¿Es un buen lugar para una historia secreta?"**

**"Claro".**

Nos sentamos, nos pusimos cómodos y finalmente Iwamoto comenzó a hablar:

**"Bueno, es una historia simple. Dormimos juntos, todos los que trabajamos en la empresa. Tenemos un baño compartido también."**

**"Oh, ¿Eso es todo?"**

Sin embargo, _lo entendí de inmediato._

Él es un HUFA así que debe ser bastante incómodo. Durante su menstruación seguramente lo verán con ojos extraños si no tiene cuidado. Solo podrá bañarse después de que todos entren y además, debe limitarse y no entrar en la bañera. Se cambia de ropa en la misma habitación que todos, por lo que pueden ver que sus boxers están todos abultados.

**"¿No le dijiste a nadie? ¿A algún amigo o compañero en el trabajo?"**

**"... Le dije al presidente y a su esposa también".**

La esposa del presidente sabía sobre el hecho de que era un HUFA. Según su explicación, le dijo que le hubiese gustado ayudarle proporcionándole toallas sanitarias o algún otro tipo de producto de higiene personal, pero ya estaba en la menopausia. De todas maneras, dijo que siempre que fuera de compras, traería un pequeño paquete para él. 

**"Pero no sabía que decirle a mis colegas ... Supongo que no tendría por qué hablar de todas maneras".**

Él habla rápido y en voz baja, revolviendo el arroz frito con ayuda de sus palillos de madera. Asentí, y me dediqué a probar la pasta de frijoles con sabor a miso que me había recomendado antes de entrar.

**"Cuándo yo escuché mi diagnóstico, pensé que era una mentira. Un hombre que** **menstrua** **, con un útero y todo lo demás... Sería tan complicado decirlo a otros hombres y, tal vez incluso algo vergonzoso."**

Definitivamente el mundo donde vivo yo y el mundo donde suele estar él, _son muy diferentes..._ Sin embargo, ser un HUFA es una condición que generalmente no se conoce por nadie. Cuando yo lo escuché por primera vez, pensé que era una broma extraña.

**"Realmente soy un buen adulto y pensé, que era una buena oportunidad para vivir por mi cuenta."**

Entonces por eso estaba en una agencia de bienes raíces...

**"Me despidieron, doctor. Me dijeron que podía seguir allí el tiempo que lo necesitara... Pero que en realidad no les servía alguien que más que un hombre, era una mujer."**

**"¿... Perdón?"**

El apetito desaparece rápidamente. _Me tragué lo que tenía en la boca y me puse rígido._

Tiene que ser una mentira. ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto...? Me inundó una sensación bastante desagradable, como si toda mi piel hubiera sido volteada para que me desangrara lentamente sobre la mesa. Él, Iwamoto, es un hombre fuerte. No creo que cualquiera pueda hacerlo lo que hace... No, espera ¡Vivió y trabajó en un taller de construcción por mucho tiempo! ¿No significa eso que es tan fuerte como todos los demás? _Maldito hijo de puta._ Quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, ¡Después de todo deberá abandonar la habitación!

Iwamoto dejó de comer y de repente apartó los ojos de los míos... No importa cuán poderoso o bendecido seas, _eso no impide que tengas sentimientos desagradables y no_ _impide que comiences a llorar._

**"Tengo una hermana... No tengo un padre. Vivíamos en la zona que fue afectada por el terremoto del 2011".**

Entonces, de repente se convirtió en una historia bastante seria. Me molestó el hecho de que pensara en cosas extrañas en un inicio y, por lo tanto, me sentí realmente avergonzado. 

**"Mi hermana y yo nos salvamos porque estábamos en la escuela, pero mis padres estaban en casa cuando el Tsunami llegó... Todos mis parientes vivían cerca, así que murieron".**

Él sonrió como si notara mi cara oscurecida.

**"El presidente para el que trabajé era mi vecino. Creó el programa y me dejó trabajar tan pronto como me gradué de la escuela preparatoria. Estoy agradecido por eso".**

**"Lo siento..."**

**"El presidente trabajó en la construcción toda su vida y me mostró lo divertido que era construir una casa. Soy un carpintero gracias a él... Mi hermana es más inteligente que yo. En el futuro será una doctora maravillosa, irá a la escuela de medicina y se irá de aquí. A la universidad de** **Okoyama** **"**

_Iwamoto parece orgulloso..._

Entonces trabaja para la universidad, vive de apoyos en un dormitorio comunitario mientras trabaja a tiempo parcial y, de repente lo mandan a obstetricia y le dicen que tiene útero.

**"Cuando hablé por teléfono con mi hermana, le dije que no tenía que preocuparse por mí porque había encontrado a un excelente doctor".**

**"No, yo no soy ..."**

Quiero que pare porque soy muy tímido. Soy alabado y eso me frustra... No, no importa eso. _¿Qué pasará con este pobre chico?_ El salario inicial de un carpintero ciertamente no es tan malo. Sin embargo, no creo que le alcance para realizar todos los planes tan ambiciosos que tiene. Seguramente por eso estaba tan preocupado por los gastos médicos.

**"Es por eso que no quiero gastar demasiado. Mi hermana ya está en segundo de preparatoria así que solo me queda un año para juntar dinero y luego, podré pagar su escuela y..."**

Segundo grado, el examen nacional está cerca entonces. Pero Iwamoto sonríe con una cara tan palida como la de un fantasma... Estoy seguro de que si lo tiene a él como hermano mayor, entonces ella debe ser una buena niña. Una persona recta y fuerte.

 **"Todavía tengo ahorros pero..."** Iwamoto dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante **"Pero... Yo ya no tengo empleo..."**

Todavía queda un poco de arroz frito en su plato. Apretó el puño sobre su rodilla, sorbió su nariz, se levantó y dijo: **"Primero tengo que encontrar un lugar para quedarme, después ya veré."**

Pero las opciones ciertamente se están reduciendo. Dijo antes, que él y sus familiares vivían en la zona afectada por el terremoto.

**"Ahora es el momento de apostar por cualquier cosa. Incluso si estás terriblemente distante, deberías ir y buscar algún pariente sobreviviente. Es difícil de pensar porque te estuviste ocupando de todo por años, pero a veces tienes que dejarte ir y confiar en los demás."**

Iwamoto sonrió de nuevo, tiene la cara triste.

**"¿Me escuchas? ¡Tienes que confiar en los demás para seguir viviendo cuando ya no puedes hacerlo solo!"**

Él seguía sonriendo, _tan dolorosamente que pensé que lloraría otra vez._

 **"Tienes razón, siempre lo hice por mi cuenta. Cada vez trabajaba más y más duro, esperando que mi hermana se graduara y** **se** **convirtiera en médico. ¡Pero** **mireme** **ahora! Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto extraño y tengo que moverme aún con ello. Y es... Es horrible porque siento que me está quitando todo por lo que me esforcé. Es mi propio cuerpo, pero realmente no puedo sentir que sea así. Creo, que soy completamente diferente al que era antes... Y sé, que no puedo culpar a nadie. Lo sé, pero lo hago de todos modos."** Iwamoto bajó la cara. No puedo verlo. Se secó los ojos con el puño una y otra vez **. "Lo siento, doctor... Lamento mostrarte algo tan patético."**

No es patético, es absolutamente real. El cuerpo ha cambiado. La dirección de sus sueños cambió también... De repente perdió a sus padres, se vio obligado a graduarse rápidamente de la escuela preparatoria, consiguió un trabajo y también crió a su hermana con su propio poder. Supongo que no había tiempo en él para llorar. No tuvo tiempo de aceptar tanto dolor.  
Iwamoto había tragado a la fuerza demasiadas cosas que eran difíciles de digerir. Iwamoto había repetido demasiado la palabra **"No es la gran cosa"** pero allí estaba. Destrozado.

**"Doctor, perdón, no ha comido nada... Debería comer un poco al menos. También le recomiendo el pollo frito, así que pruébelo''.**

Iwamoto tenía los ojos horriblemente rojos, pero igual puso el arroz frito en el plato y consiguió mezclarlo con unos camarones grandes. 

**"Por cierto, investigué mucho sobre la menstruación de los HUFA... Decía, que a veces sienten una terrible inestabilidad emocional. Tal vez sea por eso ¿No? Que estoy llorando en público todo el tiempo... Perdón"**

También había repetido mucho la palabra **"Perdón"**

**"No necesitas disculparte."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Es extraño, pero he estado esperando que Iwamoto venga al hospital desde el instante en que preguntaste si podías hacerlo".**

Iwamoto es un niño, con bonitas expresiones de hombre grande. 

**"Siempre pensé que tendría que ser más apropiado la próxima vez que nos viéramos, una mejor persona para tí... Así que me alegra escuchar tu historia y ver que confías en mí. Iwamoto es mucho más fuerte y maduro que yo. Más valiente de lo que llegaré a ser. Yo no sería tan fuerte si estuviera en la misma situación... Supongo que ya estaría muerto".**

Iwamoto era tan fuerte que le daba vergüenza confiar en los demás.

**"Y pues, bueno..."**

Iwamoto se rió: **"¿Que está diciendo, sensei?"** Sacude los hombros, se inclina hacia adelante **."¡Para nada! Incluso ahora, estoy convencido de que ya se dio cuenta de que soy demasiado dependiente de usted"**

Entonces Iwamoto golpeó mi hombro con una mano grande y pesada. Finalmente su sonrisa completa está de vuelta. Oh, es demasiado deslumbrante. _¡No puedo mirar al frente con todo ese brillo!_

 **"Habla de una manera muy dulce ¿Pero olvidaste que te lastimé?"** Finalmente, Iwamoto se recuesta en su silla. **"En fin, estoy buscando una habitación lentamente. No me** **han dicho que algo pueda salir pronto pero, estoy intentando ser paciente."**

Él vivía con hombres tan fuertes como él, o incluso más. Cuando volvía a casa, se bañaban juntos y se despertaban en la misma habitación... Recuerdo su olor corporal, el que aprecié solo por un momento cuando estábamos en consulta. _Los hombres de la habitación conocen su aroma más a fondo._ Seguramente han visto su cara dormida y lo han visto también al despertar. 

De alguna manera, _ese hecho me molesta demasiado._

Dudaba sobre si debía decirle lo que estaba pensando o si era mejor guardarlo en la misma esquina aburrida de mi cabeza. Seguramente no es preferible debido a la relación sagrada que se debe mantener entre un médico y un paciente. Además, pensé que se sorprendería si supiera las cosas que pensaba de él últimamente...

No tengo idea de por qué o como surgieron estos sentimientos, _pero allí están..._ Y sé que significan, lo entendía en mi corazón.

**"Iwamoto"**

Mi voz se elevó.

**"Dime."**

Dentro de mi mochila, busqué el folleto de la agencia inmobiliaria y se lo enseñé.

**"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un departamento?"**

**"Tengo el dinero para comprarlo".**

¿Qué estoy tratando de decir ahora? Oh, rayos, _estoy_ _hiperventilando_. Hay una voz fría en mi cabeza qué dice que me detenga... Pero su voz era pequeña. ¡Un rugido mucho más fuerte, ruidoso, no humano, el rugido de la bestia dentro de mi corazón me empujó!

**"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"**

Y lo solté.


	16. 10

Después de completar mi trabajo en el área de inspección, caminaba por el pasillo a un ritmo bastante rápido. Es difícil tomarse un rato libre durante un día tan ocupado como este y, además... _En la mano tengo los documentos impresos para ingresar un trámite de cambio de vivienda._

Estaba tan sorprendido de mi mismo que no dejaba de hablar sobre ello. Una y otra vez, todo el tiempo. Ahora estaba hablando con el encargado de la administración, quién debe marcar mi cambio en el expediente del hospital. Un anciano con gafas de cadena tras las orejas y el cabello completamente blanco. Es alguien que no habla mucho, pero tenía curiosidad por mí.

**"El doctor se está moviendo ¿Eh?"**

**"Sí. Hay una pequeña situación, así que voy a compartir la casa con alguien."**

**"Vaya, no pensé que esas cosas seguían haciéndose. Compartir"** Me mira, con una buena sonrisa sobre su boca arrugada. Sus ojos tienen una chispa aguda bajo sus cejas grises. **"¿Es tu prometida o tu amante?"**

**"No, nada de eso".**

**"¿Un familiar?"**

**"Somos amigos"**

**"El señor** **Yuge** **compartiendo."**

Resulta que está sorprendido por el desajuste entre la persona que soy y la palabra "compartir casa con un amigo". Ciertamente, compartir tiene la imagen de ser algo propio de la cultura de los jóvenes. Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué incluso él sabe que soy terrible para socializar? Después de todo, ¿Es por mi apariencia?  
Levantó sus lentes con los dedos y se inclinó hacia mí de manera curiosa.

**"¿Son amigos de la escuela?"**

**"No."**

**"¿Es médico?"**

**"No"**

**"¿Es mujer?"**

**"Un hombre, solo estaremos los dos".**

Entonces hizo una mueca sutil. Al mirarlo a la cara, me di cuenta nuevamente de que se trataba de una manía de suya... _Pero estaba preocupado_. ¿Qué tan extraño sonaba eso para él?"

**"¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son las circunstancias?"**

Se rumorea visiblemente que no hay nada que pueda ocultarse de ese hombre. Bueno, también es empleado, tiene una cara ancha y da miedo. A menudo habla con el jefe de la clínica porque supongo que son amigos. ¿Qué quiere que admita? ¿¡Por qué no deja de verme!?

**"Bueno, no importa. El señor** **Yuge** **siempre es constante, presenta documentos rápidamente, no tiene fallas, paga, reporta sus viajes de negocios y tiene control de sus impuestos. Incluso ahora, ha venido a actuar conforme a su contrato... No me queda más que desearle suerte."**

**"Pues muchas gracias."**

Pero me sonrojo, así que intento caminar todavía más rápido por el pasillo que me lleva de regreso... Es extraño para mí, _sonrojarme por pensar en mudarme._ Es extraño que esté tan entusiasmado ¡Todo últimamente es extraño!

_Viviré con Iwamoto de ahora en adelante._

Cuando le hablé del departamento en el restaurante chino, se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos de pronto se pusieron completamente redondos. Parecía que no podía entender lo que estaba diciéndole aunque lo expliqué con mucha calma. Iwamoto, que me miró con el pollo frito entre sus dedos, de pronto parecía mucho más joven.

**"Compartir casa..."**

Finalmente, después de tragar el pollo frito, Iwamoto pronunció la oración con una terrible sorpresa. Supongo que está bien, _yo casi me trago el pollo frito sin masticar_.

**"¿Vivir con mi doctor?"**

Habla con suavidad, pero las cejas de Iwamoto se acercaron mucho. Probablemente porque finalmente entendía el significado de mi declaración.

Fallé, pensé. Acababa de escuchar cómo Iwamoto estuvo viviendo por su cuenta de un modo absolutamente feroz... _Me había dado la sensación de que no le gustaba depender de los demás_. Todavía tiene vergüenza de sí mismo y tiene miedo de confiar en alguien, pero piensa en su hermana y generalmente vive tragando todo lo que está mal y guardando su tristeza.   
Las limosnas fáciles lo lastiman. Por supuesto, no tenía intención de darle una.

¿Qué debo hacer? Por ahora, pensé que era necesario decir algo.

 **"Quería vivir en un lugar hermoso y espacioso, pero no pude encontrar la propiedad adecuada. Este lugar está bien, pero es demasiado ancho. Mucho espacio".** Intento dar mi mejor explicación **"No es conveniente tener habitaciones sin utilizar, pero me interesa mucho adquirirla".**

Estaba preocupado por Iwamoto, que estaba en silencio con las cejas en forma de U. El ajetreo y el bullicio del restaurante chino parece estar muy lejos ahora.

**"Pensé que sería justo si alguien vivía conmigo, pero es difícil encontrar a la persona** **apropiada** **".**

**"Ya..."**

**"Son dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, un comedor y un baño grande con regadera** **e** **inodoro. Entiendo que el cuerpo de Iwamoto-san está actuando de un modo complicado ahora, así que lamento que igual tengamos que compartir esto."**

Él se pone rojo y yo pienso que acabo de decir una estupidez. Sin embargo, no fue algo que dije para intentar transmitir una extraña simpatía, sino que quería darle a entender que de verdad estaba preocupado.

**"Podemos acomodarnos."**

Pero no sabía cómo, porque nunca en mi vida había imaginado que yo haría algo así.

Pensé, que si hubiera la señal de otra persona... Si hubiera alguien a quien llamar para decir _buenos días, buenas noches_ , conversar y limpiar, entonces mis días de descanso serían divertidos y dejaría de dormir hasta la tarde. Si viviera con alguien activo, que se estuviera preparando para ir a algún lado frecuentemente, incluso pienso que sería agradable unirme a él... Claro que las molestias también aumentarán. Tal vez no me guste tanto como creo que lo hará, pero estoy cansado de todo esto. De una vida de estar deprimido, solo, en un automóvil pequeño a mitad de una carretera congestionada.  
Si Iwamoto viviera conmigo, habría muchas cosas que tendría que cambiar, lo sé. Debo aprender a dar una vuelta de 180 grados a mi forma de pensar y al estilo de vida... Sin embargo, sentí que cambios así de intensos, _no serían desagradables si eran guiados enteramente por él_. En realidad, mi imaginación era dulce.

Tal vez demasiado para mi bien.

**"Doctor, no sé que decirle... No tengo dinero para apoyarlo con la casa."**

**"¿Eh?"**

Me estaba mirando con una cara preocupada. Sus cejas todavía estaban inclinadas pero no se sentía como si estuviera enojado.

**"Acabo de decirle que me quedé sin trabajo, pero me ofrece una casa así de grande para vivir con usted ¿Es que acaso el doctor cree que estoy mintiendo o que tengo más ahorros de los que quiero admitir?"**

Sonrió, pero yo negué de inmediato.

**"No lo creo, es solo que no importa".**

Independientemente de su estatus social, las personas como él no harían algo para aprovecharse de los otros.

**"¿Por qué no le pregunta a algún doctor?"**

**"Porque siento que tienes que ser tú."**

Lo dije directamente, muy serio. Entonces, Iwamoto coloreó su cara otra vez y miró hacia otro lado. Dijo, mirando los pisos de la tienda: **"Lo siento, doctor... Pero creo que voy a tener que decirle que no. Se siente como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Si yo estuviera allí, ¿No sería un problema?"**

Bueno, quizá esta oferta sea más molesta de lo esperado.

**"Pues, casi no estoy en casa en realidad".**

Se rió... Aun así, se encoge igual a si estuviera metido en un enorme problema. Su cuello grueso queda expuesto ante mi y me doy cuenta de que también está de un color rojo brillante.

 **"Demonios, es más por vergüenza que por no querer así que..."** Se rascó la cabeza. **"¿Qué debería decir?"**

Apretó su camiseta con ambas manos y luego la estrujó. Puede ser un hábito de cuando se pone ansioso o de cuando está de verdad muy asustado. _Recordé cuando lo puse en la mesa pélvica._ Quiero tocarlo de nuevo y aferrarme a esa mano grande y cálida... Sí ¿Por qué agarrar tu camiseta? Desearía que pudieras tomar mi mano. Lo retendría. Diría que todo está bien y diría que no se preocupe.

**"Puedes decir lo que quieras. No me voy a enojar."**

**"Yo... Estoy de verdad agradecido. Muy, muy agradecido."**

Estaba un poco sorprendido porque fue muy ruidoso **"¿Entonces aceptas?"**

**"Pero, voy a tener trabajo pronto así que... ¿Cuánto debo pagar de renta?"**

Iwamoto sigue hablando sobre la cantidad de dinero que necesita juntar.

**"Después hablamos de eso."**

**"¡Es mejor hacerlo ahora! ¡Así sabré lo que necesito y me** **apresuraré** **tanto como sea posible!"**

**"Entonces hablemos cuando ya tengas trabajo."**

Pero Iwamoto agarró el folleto y se fue directo al área del precio. Gritó:

**"¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado caro"**

**"Está bien, puedo pagarlo porque llevo muchos años trabajando".**

**"Que exagerado"**

**"Es enserio, soy mayor que Iwamoto".**

**"¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Cuántos años mayor?"**

**"Tengo 37"**

**"¿** **Hah** **? ¿En serio? Yo le calculaba unos 30".**

Iwamoto está asustado y sorprendido, pero igual regresa al tema: **"No importa cuál sea la edad, ni cuando dinero esté ganando... Hagamos al menos la aproximación de lo que debo darle de importe inicial".**

**"Si te preocupa tanto, puedes pagarme limpiando la habitación o la entrada".**

Iwamoto suspiró, estiró la espalda y se recostó completamente en la silla.

**"Oh, siempre he vivido solo así que soy bueno limpiando habitaciones."**

**"Sí"**

**"Y... También sé cocinar. Los fideos y el arroz me quedan bien".**

**"Oh, muchas gracias".**

Mi dieta era terrible así que estoy feliz de tener comida caliente hecha por alguien que no sea yo.

**"Y luego le pagaré de verdad"**

**"Ya deja eso."**

**"... Por favor, dígame si comienzo a ser molesto para usted"**

**"También tú. Dime en cuanto comience a** **estresarte** **de más".**

**"Y,** **uh** **..."**

Iwamoto estaba corriendo la mirada para todos lados. ¿Estás tratando de decir algo que olvidaste? Sentía que podría soportar todas sus palabras si él venía a mi casa.

**"Gracias"**

Iwamoto se inclinó.

**"No. Gracias a ti por aceptar."**

Y ahora mi trabajo ha terminado y finalmente me voy a casa. _Ya he firmado el contrato_. Ya tengo la llave y me voy a mudar este fin de semana. Lo estoy disfrutando demasiado así que decidí comprar nuevos artículos para el hogar, cosas para que pudiéramos utilizar juntos.

Tal vez, aunque siempre tuve miedo al cambio, _dentro de mi siempre desee uno..._ Sentí que el cambio que quería estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, avanzando hacia mí con pasos verdaderamente firmes. La cara de Iwamoto viene de inmediato a mi mente porque es un símbolo de ese cambio positivo.

Siempre es él quien aparece cuando comienzo a pensar.


	17. 11

**"Iwamoto, detente ..."**

**"Pero me siento inútil si solo me quedo en un mismo lugar".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tómate un descanso! La empresa de mudanzas está haciendo todo así que no tendrías que preocuparte por nada".**

**"Está bien... Igual está comenzando a dolerme".**

Iwamoto se acurrucó en el futón que acababan de descargar, _tenía una cara completamente palida._

**"¿Es un mal día?"**

**"No, es todo lo contrario. Es un buen día. ¿Sabes por qué? A partir de hoy, podré bañarme solo y en cualquier momento".**

Se rió, pero igual cerró los ojos.

 _La menstruación de Iwamoto acaba de comenzar otra vez._ El dolor que siente parece ser particularmente intenso, tal vez debido a que apenas está comenzando o a qué se esforzó de más durante todo el día. Coloqué el analgésico en el piso y le pasé un vaso de agua.   
Esta habitación será completamente de Iwamoto. Sus propiedades personales ya han sido llevadas hasta aquí sin el mayor problema porque, como él dijo, su equipaje es muy pequeño.

Cuando vio esta casa por primera vez, estaba encantado de tener una bañera relajante y un gran baño de azulejos azules. _Definitivamente le gusta mucho tomar baños._ No creo que pueda sumergirse en agua caliente hoy, pero si solo se ducha tendría que sentirse bien y relajado muy pronto.

Su expresión estaba toda distorsionada cuando se levantó de golpe.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Es igual que cuando fuí al consultorio... Siento que está saliendo demasiado."**

Oh ¿Debería ayudarlo a encontrar las toallas? Abrí la mochila que tenía su nombre y encontré una bolsa de papel marrón bastante familiar.

 **"Está bien, no tiene que hacer eso"** Escuché una voz bastante asustada desde atrás. Luego aparecieron unas manos grandes y una cabeza. Mirando hacia el origen, Iwamoto, cuya cara se puso roja, intentó sonreír.

**"Gracias, doctor."**

**"¿Eh?"**

Si no es un error de mi memoria, parece que estos son los productos sanitarios que compré para él en la farmacia ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso si yo fuí quién se los obsequió en primer lugar?

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Pero no me contestó... Iwamoto fue al baño con su bolsa de papel y cerró la puerta de golpe. Bueno, _supongo que no puedo ayudarle con eso._ Tal vez, desde su punto de vista, mis acciones son bastante sospechosas y le hago sentir incómodo.

¿Puede ser posible?

En fin...

Había mucho que hacer en la casa. Necesitaba guardar los platos y arreglar el armario. También tenía que arreglar la PC, instalar el wi-fi y ver qué las alarmas de seguridad funcionaran correctamente. De ser posible me gustaría arreglar el equipaje de Iwamoto, pero ¿Se enojará si lo toco sin su permiso? Hablando de eso, mañana domingo Iwamoto dijo que iba a trabajar en la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial. ¿No sería malo ir con tanto dolor? Mientras pensaba en esas cosas y caminaba por todos lados, la limpieza estaba casi terminada.

Mi equipaje no está tan organizado como el de Iwamoto, pero también es muy pequeño... Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento en el desearía tener más cosas, solo para adornar y hacer que la casa se viera confortable.  
Suspiro después de terminar la estantería y arreglar la iluminación... Me senté en el sofá frente al televisor, que también había sido recién instalado. _Elegimos este mueble juntos_ , fue el más fuerte y el más ancho para que dos hombres grandes estuvieran absolutamente bien.

El día está cayendo fuera de la ventana. Antes de ir a comprar comida y artículos de primera necesidad al centro, llamo a Iwamoto. Tocó y espero hasta que responde con una voz bastante ronca.

**"Ah, doctor."**

Iwamoto saca la cabeza del futón. Me miró y entrecerró los ojos como si la luz del exterior estuviera lastimandole demasiado.

**"No pensé que dormiría tanto..."**

Me sentí aliviado al ver que su expresión era suave. Al parecer, el pico de dolor ha pasado.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Oh, mejoró mucho cuando dormí."**

_Se descubrió el cuerpo_. Su cintura apretada está reluciendo a través de su jersey y su camiseta. Su piel era de verdad hermosa y, descuidadamente lo sostuve y me descubrí agachándome a su lado... Toqué la piel suave de su vientre, elástico y cálido. _Está hinchado..._

**"Ah..."**

Iwamoto exhaló en el momento en que lo toqué... Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. _¿Cuántas veces tengo que cometer el mismo error hasta detenerme por completo?_ Toco demasiado a Iwamoto, muy descuidadamente. Era hora de intentar retirar mi mano.

En la habitación oscura, Iwamoto me llamó de nuevo: **"¿Todo está bien?"** Me miró y comenzó a sonreír de esa manera tan hermosa de siempre. _Encontré que mis mejillas estaban calientes._

**"Está hinchado, pero es normal".**

**"Tengo calor."**

Estaba durmiendo en la habitación más soleada del lado sur, todo cubierto y sin quitarse la ropa. Huele a sudor pero, ¿Por qué no es incómodo para mí? Mientras pensaba en eso, la mano dura de Iwamoto descansó de pronto sobre la mía.

**"Es mejor cuando lo haces aquí".**

Es un tono bajo y lindo... Si me susurra con este tipo de voz, es probable que siga cualquier orden que me dé.

**"¿Quieres que lo haga aquí?"**

**"Es que todavía me duele..."**

Era una voz armónica, como una risa... _Me siento bendecido por tocar el pelaje de una noble bestia_. Con mi dedo medio arrastrándose en el surco hecho de los músculos que corren a lo largo del eje de su cuerpo, puedo saborear su hermoso y forjado abdomen con toda la palma de mi mano.

Dios ¿De verdad qué estoy haciendo?

**"Hmm..."**

Iwamoto jadeó.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Doctor... Es realmente bueno en esto".**

Que me alabe en cosas como estas me hace sentir todavía más confundido... ¿Cómo es que llegó el momento en el que comencé a hacer sentir bien a alguien siendo simplemente yo? Ahora, estaba abrumado por el calor del hombre que tenía frente a mí. _Él que pienso que es una experiencia valiosa para mí._

He tocado el vientre de muchas mujeres embarazadas, pero ahora sentía una impresión diferente con su piel.

**"¿Hace lo mismo con sus pacientes?"**

**"No realmente".**

Ni a los pacientes ni a cualquier otra persona. Iwamoto se rió de mí de inmediato... _Me gustaba que se viera así de feliz._

 **"¡Ah! Maldición... Lo siento".** Finalmente rodó de nuevo y se quedó dándome la espalda. Respiró con fuerza. **"Gracias doctor, pero está doliendo otra vez..."**

**"¿Quieres darte un baño? Puse jabón y champú adentro. El agua está caliente."**

**"Oh, ¿No quiere entrar primero, doctor? Seguro está cansado de trabajar todo el día."**

**"No, está bien. Iré más tarde. Voy a salir porque tengo que comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta."**

**"De acuerdo."**

**"¿Qué quieres comer?"**

**"No tengo mucho apetito, pero... ¿Udon?"**

**"Entiendo, entonces compraré Udon".**

Pero me detuvo cuando intenté salir de la habitación.

**"Oh, espera."**

**"Dime"**

**"Para la comida"**

**"Vamos... No tienes que darme dinero"**

**"No, por favor acepta esto. Tú pagaste las facturas de todos los servicios públicos, internet y agua, yo no hice nada. Me siento inútil, deje de tratarme así".**

Su resentimiento fue completamente dicho. Estaba ansioso por mudarme, y estaba distraído. Montado en mi propia nube de color rosa... Nunca pensé que eso era contraproducente.

**"De acuerdo, por esta vez".**

Era un billete de alta denominación. _Creo que lo devolveré cuando no se de cuenta._

**"Claro que no va a ser solo por esta vez"**

Iwamoto está sonriendo, pero sus ojos no lo hacen en absoluto.

**"Vale, tú serás el encargado de la comida a partir de ahora".**

Iwamoto finalmente mostró una sonrisa enorme. _Era la sonrisa hermosa que yo tanto estaba anhelando._

**"Me voy".**

**"Regresa pronto."**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que alguien me dijo eso? Supongo que mis colegas, la vez pasada. Mis padres se casaron demasiado pronto, pero se divorciaron rápidamente también. Mi madre me crió mientras trabajaba como doctora a tiempo completo así que a menudo me dejaba en la casa de la abuela. Mi padre, mientras tanto, conoció a alguien más, se volvió a casar y formó una nueva y bonita familia por lo que obviamente se olvidó de mí. Mi abuela solía decirme, **"regresa pronto"**... Pero murió hace ya más de veinte años.

Realmente estoy empezando a vivir con alguien más, _y fue justo entonces cuando me di cuenta de eso._

Al llegar al estacionamiento, la cálida habitación en la que me había quedado me hizo sentir que el clima estaba demasiado frío. El cielo está oscuro, ya hay bastantes estrellas... A diferencia de la casa anterior, no huele a estiércol de vaca. Al lado del apartamento hay un parque, varias casas independientes en la parte posterior y pequeños puestos de comida esparcidos por distintos lados. Era ciertamente, una zona residencial bastante tranquila y confortable.

Recuerdo la piel de Iwamoto, la que acababa de tocar hace solo un instante... Él y yo somos muy diferentes. Superar nuestros caracteres y hacer concesiones entre nosotros requerirá un esfuerzo extraordinario. _Pero, estoy feliz porque me dijo_ ** _"Regresa pronto."_**


	18. 11

Cuando desperté, Iwamoto ya no estaba allí. Su auto también había desaparecido del estacionamiento.

 _La mañana del carpintero comienza desde muy temprano_.

Algo del pan que compré ayer se había acabado. También pasó lo mismo con el jugo. El hospital me llamó cuando estaba organizando mi equipaje y sin embargo, Iwamoto ya había preparado la comida para cuando regresé...   
Ayer fue un día malo para él, pero hoy parece estar muchísimo más animado. De hecho, había preparado demasiadas cosas. _Muchas de las cuales eran difíciles de nombrar._ Hizo... Como una carne caliente pero con pollo frito espeso. Hizo una sopa de miso roja pero con pollo, cebolla y berenjenas. Todo era un poco profundo y extraño, pero estaba delicioso. Cuando lo felicité, Iwamoto solo se echó a reír mientras me alentaba a lavar los trastes. 

Temprano en las mañanas, me acostumbré a tomar un baño caliente. También intentaba despertarme muy temprano porque, si lo hacía bien, _había mayor posibilidad de desayunar con él._  
Hasta ahora no tenía la costumbre de desayunar nunca pero, todo comenzó un día en el que hacía bastante frío: Mientras veíamos las noticias y el pronóstico del tiempo en la televisión, él y yo estábamos sirviendo el té, acomodados verdaderamente cerca el uno del otro. Me había despertado de mal humor y guardé silencio casi todo el tiempo, pero me sentí mejor cuando ví su rostro somnoliento al amanecer. _Era muy brillante._ Sentí que algo bueno iba a suceder si seguía estando con él justo de esa manera. Supongo que comencé a desayunar para no perderme el espectáculo que significaba su presencia y su voz adormilada... Pero mi colega me dijo que continuará haciéndolo por mí, porque mi cutis había mejorado.

Apenas bebe alcohol. Yo tambien a veces bebo cerveza. Iwamoto no fuma. Siempre escucha música con sus auriculares y le gusta leer revistas simples. Supongo que es un hábito suyo levantarse temprano y ni siquiera ve programas nocturnos. Ocasionalmente vemos un show de comedia y nos reímos de eso. No hay iniciativa de su parte y deja que le pase a todos los canales que quiera y cuántas veces desee. En otras palabras, _era una persona muy conveniente con la que vivir_. Y estaba preocupado porque era demasiado conveniente... Él todavía es joven así que supongo que es muy paciente.

_Pasó un mes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Se estaba bañando como de costumbre y salió, solamente con un pantalón y secándose la cabeza.

**"Um, doctor."**

**"Ya te dije que no tienes que llamarme doctor todo el tiempo".**

**"Oh, si, es cierto..."**

Aun así, ya se ha convertido en un hábito y no se puede solucionar tan fácilmente.

**"Bueno, bueno, soy el doctor ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Hemos vivido juntos por un mes, pero ¿Recientemente pasó algo? A últimas fechas parece como que quiere decirme algo importante..."**

**"Bueno, sí. Tienes razón".**

Iwamoto abre los ojos, todavía con la toalla puesta y las mejillas goteando. Se ve aún más joven de lo habitual cuando su flequillo está en su cara. _Huele bien,_ a champú. Iwamoto, un trabajador que suda mucho, últimamente no deja de oler a limón.

**"Me preocupa que cocines todos los días."**

Después de trabajar, corre al supermercado y viene aquí para cocinar durante casi toda la tarde. Supongo que es una carga bastante pesada para él, y quiero que sepa que no es algo necesario.

**"Oh, no. Me gusta cocinar... Tal vez ¿Prefieres que haga otra cosa? ¿Pez? Quizá** **sashimi** **".**

**"No, el arroz que haces es realmente delicioso. Quiero comer el arroz de Iwamoto tanto como pueda".**

Iwamoto sonríe. 

**"La verdad, estoy un poco asustado porque me parece que me siento demasiado cómodo viviendo aquí. Perdón, al inicio era para ayudar en algo pero... No sé, descubrí que me gusta cocinar y quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo."**

**"Bueno, si es así entonces no hay problema. Después de todo, estoy realmente agradecido por tu comida. Me siento un poco más saludable ahora".**

**"En serio, doctor, ¿Cómo es que logró sobrevivir todo este tiempo por su cuenta?"**

Iwamoto no estaba bromeando. _Él parece estar realmente preocupado por mí._

**"¿No hay nada que quieras que haga?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Para agradecerte por la comida ¿Quieres que haga algo por tí?"**

Iwamoto pareció pensarlo un poco, luego me miró y terminó con los ojos apuntando para otro lado. _Está todo escondido por una toalla y no puedo ver su cara. Sus_ orejas son rojas pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea producto del baño.

**"Pues... Sí."**

Iwamoto lo dice con la cara hacia abajo, como si pensara que era realmente malo hablarme sobre ello. _Su voz pareció desaparecer súbitamente._

**"Bueno ¿Qué es?"**

Quiero que diga algo. Demonios, si me dijera que necesita un automóvil, lo compraría de inmediato y sin preguntar el por qué.

**"Quiero comprar una tina de baño más grande".**

**"...Jajaja"**

**"¡De verdad! Entonces, de vez en cuando, pienso que podría entrar y darme un baño bastante largo. Tal vez, incluso dormiría allí"**

Me reí de nuevo **"Entiendo, una tina".**

Por Iwamoto, pienso que podría comprar dos.


	19. 12

**"Por favor, firme aquí".**

**"Oh, sí"**

**"Muchas gracias".**

**"Gracias a usted"**

Hoy compré un condón por primera vez en mi vida. El paquete rojo brillante era mucho más elegante de lo que esperaba en un inicio. Está hecho en Japón y además, aparentemente está texturizado... **¿Por qué de repente compré un condón?** Para ser sincero, no tengo idea. No hace falta decir que no tengo planes para usarlo en un futuro cercano. Fue tal vez, únicamente por pura curiosidad.

Mientras caminaba por la farmacia, tirando palillos de dientes, pasta dental, jabón corporal, y aromatizante en mi canasta, pasé por un mostrador para lociones, con condones, pruebas de embarazo y medicina para el dolor de cabeza... Al principio no sabía qué existía una inmensa variedad de condones acomodados en paquetes rojos, dorados, azules y en un paquete brillante con mariposas sobre un fondo negro. Si observo de cerca, parece que este es un condón "normal" pero este otro tiene lubricante. Ciertamente, parece un condón para inspección. Los que uso todos los días en el hospital...

Un condón médico es igual a un condón de los que venden aquí ¿Qué pasa con el interior? ¿Hay alguna diferencia además de la parte donde se queda almacenado el semen en la punta? Sí, podríamos decir eso. _Que fue puro interés científico._ Un rápido vistazo a la caja registradora sugiere que un hombre mayor está a cargo. Lo puse en la banda eléctrica y pagué con mi tarjeta.

Terminaron empacando los condones en una bolsa de papel marrón, justo en la misma zona de los enjuagues bucales y las frutas. De alguna manera, era un humor extraño. Recordé una famosa obra literaria que habla sobre cómo el sexo con la persona que amas, te deja un sabor a cítricos en la boca. Me reí un poco en el estacionamiento de la tienda... _Es un poco complicado para mí saber si eso era verdad o no._

 **Han pasado dos meses desde que empecé a vivir con Iwamoto.** Comenzamos a estar juntos durante el verano, pero ya es otoño. Las mañanas y las tardes son frías así que supongo que pronto tendré que desempacar mis abrigos más pesados. Iwamoto todavía usa camisetas sin mangas. Como se esperaba, lo hace tan seguido que ha comenzado a desgastarse del pecho... Pero no puedo decirle nada al respecto sin que comience a hablar sobre los recuerdos que tiene sobre esa tela vieja. Además, parece que el verano todavía está alrededor de su cabeza. Le pregunto si tiene calor y le pregunto también si quiere que encienda la calefacción, pero nunca se ha quejado de nada. Si su metabolismo es bueno, entonces es normal que sea fuerte contra la diferencia de temperatura.

Era un hombre indulgente, valiente, gentil y paciente.

Iwamoto había dicho previamente, en el restaurante chino, que su inestabilidad emocional podría deberse al síndrome premenstrual... Pero en realidad no lo he analizado a detalle ni he verificado que sea cierto. Muestra dolor de estómago y dolor lumbar durante la menstruación, pero nunca había observado que se irritara antes ni durante.  
Recuerdo que estaba allí, frotando su vientre, mirándole sufrir de calambres menstruales el día de la mudanza. _Ahora era mi trabajo calentarlo y frotarlo cuando el dolor era intenso._ Por supuesto, soy un aficionado al masaje y él no parece verlo como algo anormal o extraño. No estoy realmente calificado para desempeñar este papel, pero lo estoy tocando igual.

**"Oh, se siente bien..."**

Fue divertido verlo relajar los hombros y poner su cuerpo musculoso y grande sobre el sólido sofá que compré. Las cejas que parecen extrañas, incluso ásperas, se aflojan de pronto. Sus gruesos labios sonríen y cada vez que respira, su fuerte espalda se expande. Su pecho sube y baja a un compás lento. _Un cuerpo entrenado envuelto en una camiseta blanca limpia no debe tener elementos sexuales en absoluto..._ Pero cuando lo veo, siempre tengo ganas de retroceder y salir corriendo. Es completamente diferente de cuando acariciaba a los perros del parque y ellos me mostraban su barriga regordeta. Porque hay mucho placer maligno en mis movimientos.

Placer, integrado con culpa.

**"Siempre me duele bastante al inicio... Perdón, no pude cocinar".**

**"No te preocupes por eso."**

**"¿Deberíamos ir al restaurante chino?"**

**"Oh, eso me gustaría. Estuvo bien la última vez."**

**"¿O comida mexicana?"**

**"Podemos pedir ambos y revolver todo en un inmenso tazón".**

**"Que asco".**

Mientras se reía, las vibraciones llegaron justo a mis manos.

A decir verdad, mis pacientes rara vez se quejan de dolor menstrual... Estoy preocupado porque tengo algunos casos como él. Con dolor severo, sudores grasientos y un sangrado impresionante. _Me parece que podría tener_ _endometriosis_. No dije nada

**"¿Has tenido otros síntomas?"**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Cuando vas al baño ¿Estás estreñido? ¿Notas manchas en tu ropa interior incluso cuando no estás menstruando?"**

**"Sí, supongo que sí... Al principio".**

Bueno, hacer una inspección hablada es difícil teniendo en cuenta que él es un HUFA. Hubo una declaración de que sus heces estaban envueltas en alguna especie de moco por lo que puede que eso haga más fácil el estreñirse.

**"A veces tenía estreñimiento... Pero ahora, en realidad todo está muy normal. En ocasiones mi ropa interior parece tener una especie de líquido transparente. Pero leí en internet y sé que es normal ¿Cierto?"**

Iwamoto dice esto en un tono bastante casual. Sin dudarlo ni poner una expresión extraña. Hasta este punto, incluso parece que podría haber llegado a pensar que ser un HUFA podría no ser tan malo... _Pero sabía que no lo era._ Claro que no. Él seguía teniendo un montón de problemas en aceptarlo.  
Hasta ahora había vivido como un hombre normal. Sé cómo luchó antes de poder aceptar al menos un poco esta condición... Me pregunto si todavía tiene ansiedad. _Porque claramente yo siempre estoy nervioso._

 **"Es muy divertido vivir con el doctor, así no es necesario** **ir** **al hospital"**.

Iwamoto se ríe, arruga la nariz y se ve, quizá, un poco tímido. Solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que la ha tenido, lo fuerte que es y... Lo poco que lo entiendo. _No pude responder nada._ No sabía cómo actuar cuando me estaba alabando así de fuerte. Solo puedo orar para que su vida en el futuro sea buena.

**Tiene que serlo.**


	20. 12

Compré una taza de café caliente.   
  
Hasta ahora, pensé que el café de Starbucks se veía delicioso, pero no sabía cómo comprarlo o los precios que manejaban. Creí que sería problemático preguntarle al empleado sobre la mecánica, ya que todos compraban café de una manera rápida y silenciosa. _No quería romper esa extraña aura con mis movimientos_ _descordinados_ _y torpes_... Sin embargo, justo por la tarde, tuve la oportunidad de pasar por una tienda recién inaugurada que estaba a la vuelta del hospital universitario. No hay muchos clientes, el mostrador sigue lleno de cosas. Le pregunté a Shimabukuro como comprarlo y en realidad, _fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba_. El café que compré no era tan delicioso y desafortunadamente no valió la pena el precio. Luego, aprovechando que todavía tenía tiempo fuí a a una nueva barbería. También fui a cambiar el marco de mis anteojos y luego, terminé por comprar una gran bolsa de pan...

Igual terminé pensando en el condón.

¿Por qué compré un condón que no planeaba utilizar? Eso es sospechoso y completamente desagradable viniendo de mi. _Las actitudes extrañas son demasiado visibles para las personas audaces._ El cajero pudo haber descubierto que algo estaba mal conmigo. Porque soy virgen y ciertamente un hombre muy extraño para los ojos de cualquier persona común... Pero siempre sentí que tenía el derecho de comprar lo que quería comprar. Unas tijeras con mango bonito, unas papas solo porque la bolsa tenía un diseño agradable, apostar en una carrera de caballos porque su pelaje me gustó... Es posible que de repente compre una bicicleta de montaña o unos patines.

Y ahora quería un condón, así que lo compré.

_Llegué a casa con la sensación de que quería dormir para siempre._

**"Doctor, bienvenido. Tardo un poco en regresar."**

**"Fuí a comprar algunas cosas".**

**"Genial, ¿Trajiste el jabón corporal de siempre? Pensé en ir a comprarlo en un supermercado, pero lo olvidé... Muchas gracias".**

**"No te preocupes por eso".**

Huele bien.

Puse la bolsa de compras en la mesa del comedor, saqué el contenido y coloqué todo apropiadamente en su lugar. Regresé del baño y tomé la bolsa entre mis manos antes de apretarla y envolverla con más fuerza. Como se esperaba, no hay lugar para almacenar condones... _¿Dónde lo pongo?_ Iwamoto me miró con la olla de Udon que había hecho el otro día. 

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Observé su mirada curiosa, pero él inmediatamente me sonrió.

**"Supongo que nada".**

Regresó a la cocina tan pronto como colocó la olla sobre la mesa. Saco los platos sin soltar la bolsa...

Ese día, _todo se sentía bastante inusual._ Después de comer fue a bañarse y no me miró en toda la noche. Tampoco vino a sentarse conmigo en el sofá.   
Noté desde que servíamos la comida que algo andaba terriblemente mal, y estaba preocupado por Iwamoto.

Estaba ansioso.

Quiero llamar a su habitación ahora mismo y preguntar si sucedió algo en el trabajo. Yo definitivamente haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo, lo escucharé, así que quiero que sepa que no tiene que sufrir. _Me gustaría que entendiera que no está solo._ Pero me sentí frustrado y pensé que en realidad, tal vez solo estaba muy cansado. Primero que nada, ¿Soy realmente bueno para ayudar a alguien?.. No puedo soportar las ganas que tengo de correr con él, pero mis pensamientos son una total mierda.

A la mañana siguiente, Iwamoto estaba como siempre. Al verlo prepararse para el día, sentí pena por recordar lo que sucedió y también, vergüenza por lo mucho que sufrí. _Él también es un adulto._ Cuando tienes problemas, a veces no quieres que otros lo sepan. Me dije eso muchas veces y aguanté. Intenté sonreír... Especialmente porque no soy bueno tratando con las personas y no quiero enojarme por cosas tontas.

Pero Iwamoto se puso frente a mí y dijo.

**"Lo siento, pero no voy a poder cocinar el viernes".**

**"Está bien, ¿Vas a ir a beber o algo así?"**

Cuando me escuchó, solo alcanzó a reírse de mí.

**"No, um, es una cita para hablar".**

**"¿Eh?"**

¿Qué es una cita para hablar?

**"Pero no te preocupes porque he congelado el** **okonomiyaki** **, así que lo puedes comer".**

Las palabras de Iwamoto no llegan a mis oídos.

**"¿Con quién vas a hablar?"**

**"También hay camarones, puedes saltearlos."**

**"Bueno, ¿Qué es una cita para hablar?"**

Cuando me di cuenta, le estaba preguntando casi desesperadamente. Pensé que tal vez no era de mi incumbencia pero, no quería retirarme de mi lucha. Realmente quería saberlo. Quería que me dijera.

**"Oh... Es con la esposa del presidente".**

Iwamoto me enseñó a no enojarme sino a sonreír. _Pero estoy seguro de que mis ojos estaban oscuros._

**"¿Por qué vas a ir a hablar con la persona que te despidió?"**

**"Porque ella consiguió el empleo que tengo ahora... Y es amable. Sin importar lo que sucedió o no, ella es la única que me puede entender. Necesito hablarle y necesito un consejo."**

_Y esa última oración me mató._ Después de todo, Iwamoto estaba preocupado por algo y no tenía la capacidad para hablar conmigo sobre eso.

Iwamoto confiaba en ella, pero no confiaba en mí.

**Ese hecho me hirió más de lo que esperaba.**

**"Comeré con alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, así que me pregunto dónde podemos ir... Oh, pero regresaré a las 9 en punto porque tengo trabajo el sábado".**

Desde que empezó a vivir conmigo, Iwamoto rara vez salía de noche. _Fue demasiado..._ No debería sentirme mal, pero me sentía terrible.  
No sé si fue por el hecho de que él se encargaba y se preocupaba por mí. Cocinaba todos los días y, me gustaba su compañía hasta el extremo en que anhelaba el momento de regresar a casa. Mi cerebro de 37 años me dijo, _sonríe y dile que esperas que le vaya bien._ Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía

¿Por qué no lo consultas conmigo? He estado preocupado por tí durante los últimos días... ¿Por qué vas con ella entonces?

 _No tuve el coraje de decirlo_.

Haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿Por qué confiar en los demás? Me dijiste que podías consultar todo conmigo y yo estaba feliz. No dependas de mí, pero solo quiero que confíes.

Si confiaras en mí, yo ...

Yo ...

_Que horrible sería decir eso._

**"Ah, sí, entiendo. Por favor, no te disculpes. Ve despacio y ten cuidado. Me daré un baño".**

Sonreí a la fuerza. _Él también me sonrió._

**"Claro, gracias doctor".**

Pero mi pecho está tan pesado como si tuviera plomo encima. 

Si piensas con cuidado, no hay nada extraño en que no quiera contarme sus problemas. No soy bueno para socializar. No puedo seguir el ritmo de la conversación y no puedo dar consejos buenos. Tengo pocos amigos... Claro. Si realmente quiere que las cosas funcionen nunca me elegiría como consultor. Mi experiencia en la vida, especialmente en las relaciones, es terriblemente baja. Incluso los estudiantes de secundaria le darían mejores palabras de aliento que yo. Nunca he amado a nadie en serio, ni he sido traicionado o herido. Hay innumerables cosas que me he saltado. Nunca he mentido, ni peleado. En primer lugar, odio la violencia. Sobre todo y más importante, _soy virgen._ Definitivamente un virgen idiota. Sin novia o esposa o amante o un perro.

Ciertamente, Iwamoto me ha dicho que puede confiar en mí... Pero eso no significa que confíe en Takashi Yuge. _Significa que solo puede confiar en el obstetra y ginecólogo que conoce su condición física_. No hace falta decir que lo sabía, pero ¿Cuándo es que comencé a entenderlo mal? En primer lugar, solo podía confiar en mí porque cuando llegó al hospital, Shimabukuro no estaba y nadie más quería atenderlo... Siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué lo olvidaste? Es como cuando en educación física te decían que hicieras un dúo. Volteabas para los lados y todos tenían equipo, te estabas quedando solo y de pronto, hay un niño solo, como tú. Y lo ves con alivio.

**Es lo mismo.**

Soy el compañero que solo eliges cuando todas las demás opciones desaparecieron.  
Maldita sea. _Me he arrepentido de varios pensamientos y varias cosas que se han presentado el día_ _de_ _hoy._


	21. 12

**"¡Doctor, ya vine!"**

Iwamoto finalmente llegó a casa. Mirando el reloj, me di cuenta de que había dicho la verdad. Eran alrededor de las 9 en punto. Todavía no he comido porque no tengo apetito. Había estado deprimido en mi habitación desde que llegué a casa... _Pero Iwamoto estaba de un muy buen humor_. Seguramente recibió buenos consejos. La esposa del presidente parece saber sobre los HUFA así que ahora que además ha aprendido cómo lidiar con la menstruación, supongo que realmente ya no hay nada que pueda decirme o hacer por él.

**"Bienvenido a casa".**

Pero, me alegro de que tenga una cara así de brillante.

**"Doctor, ¿Comiste algo?"**

**"No, todavía no."**

No quería preocuparlo, así que solo me limité a decir eso.

**"¿Y por qué no? ¿Quieres probar el estofado de cerdo? Quedó mucho."**

**"Oh, gracias"**

**"¿Por qué estás así? ¿Estás cansado?"**

Iwamoto me mira con la cabeza inclinada. Tiene un ligero olor a tabaco en la ropa... Él no fuma, así que este es el olor de alguien diferente. 

**"Sí... Un poco cansado."**

**"Bueno, traje un montón de estofado... Espera un minuto. Creo que podría ser capaz de revolverlo con el arroz."**

Mostrando con deleite sus dientes brillantes y riéndose mientras me contaba sobre su día, comenzó a preparar la comida cuidadosamente. Después de arrojar el arroz congelado a la estufa, se sentó conmigo en el sofá frente al televisor.

**"Yo también estoy cansado".**

Pues yo estoy triste. 

_Muriendo de tristeza en realidad._

Solo había una vieja película de amor en la televisión. Es la escena en la que la actriz derrama lágrimas mientras se reproduce una canción famosa.

**"Oh, esa película la conozco".**

Iwamoto, inesperadamente, cantó la melodía. Lo hace como un juego, pero igual pienso que es hermoso. _Iwamoto se ve muy bien._

**"Doctor, ¿Cómo se llama esta canción?"**

Ni siquiera lo sabía. Es una famosa y vieja canción. Las letras son en inglés, con tempo lento que se mezcla perfectamente con las líneas de la película.

**"¿Quieres que vea?"**

**"Eh, ¿Puedes averiguarlo?"**

Cuando lo busqué en Internet con ayuda de mi teléfono inteligente, inmediatamente encontré el título y la letra. Un vídeo. Los actores.

**"Oye, eso fue muy rápido".**

Iwamoto era diferente de los jóvenes de hoy en día, los que nunca soltaban sus celulares o sus laptops. _Me parece un poco triste._

**"Es una buena canción".**

**"Es una buena canción, de verdad que sí"**

Me alegré de haber obtenido una respuesta así de parte de Iwamoto y canté el coro mientras veía la letra. _Unchained Melody_... Si conoces la letra, puedes cantar rápidamente y sin problemas. Era una canción de amor de un hombre solitario.

**_"Oh, my love, my darling..._ ** **_I've_ ** **** **_hungered_ ** **** **_for_ ** **** **_your_ ** **_touch."_ **

Iwamoto guardó silencio, por lo que lo miré de reojo. _Estaba sonriendo._ Sonriendo de una manera muy grande de verdad.

**"¡Doctor, cante más! ¡Lo hace muy bien!"**

**"¿Eh?"**

Me sorprendió, porque no esperaba ser alabado también en esto.

**"Tiene una voz bastante bonita."**

Tenía su mano sobre mi hombro. La cara de Iwamoto se acerca más y más y... _De repente me_ _avergoncé_ _._

**"No, yo ... Soy pésimo para cantar ..."**

**"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Eres muy bueno haciendo karaoke!"**

Karaoke...

Cantar en público es una de esas cosas que detesto con cada parte de mi alma. _Especialmente después lo ocurrido hace años en la tienda de karaoke._ ¿Por qué ahora canté?

Canté.

**Y se sintió bien.**

De repente las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse rápidamente de mis ojos, así que me di la vuelta a toda prisa. _Iwamoto se dio cuenta_.

**"Oh, ¿Qué pasó?... Es que, tiene una muy buena voz así que pensé que podía escuchar más. ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería** **incomodarlo** **!"**

Iwamoto se disculpa muchas veces, incluso hasta llegar al punto de ir a apagar la televisión.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

**"No... Es que, me gusta la canción."**

**"Oh, ¿Es eso? Se escuchaba bien. Seguro la cantas todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?"**

Iwamoto tararea la melodía con una pequeña voz. **Y me miró de repente** , **todavía cantando.** Con una cara suave, donde no encuentro ningún rasgo de que se esté burlando de mí.

En realidad no, Iwamoto-san.  
No soy una persona que pueda cantar en público. Si me piden que lo haga estaré asustado Tal vez la voz me tiemble y no podré cantar o hablar... Pero definitivamente puedo cantar delante de Iwamoto.

Creo... _Que de verdad estoy muy enamorado de tí._

Al contrario de la bella melodía que se escuchaba de fondo, mi primer pensamiento fue de un tremendo miedo.


	22. 13

**"Doctor..."**

La cara de Iwamoto estaba justo frente a mí.

**"Iwamoto-san"**

Iwamoto llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, estaba en la sala de consulta... De pronto, se subió sobre la mesa de examen con las piernas abiertas y me miró, mientras yo me sentaba frente a él. Debajo de sus abdominales apretados, sus genitales se levantaron lentamente. Oh, _no puedo mirar algo como eso._ Es poco probable que pueda empujar la sonda ultrasónica si tengo la mente tan alterada por su culpa.

En la sala de consulta, la misma luz diurna brillaba a través de las cortinas y las pestañas largas y gruesas de Iwamoto proyectaban una sombra sobre sus mejillas brillantes y rojizas. A diferencia de la primera vez, está sorprendentemente tranquilo afuera... _Pero la mayor diferencia es Iwamoto_. Debería haber estado nervioso y gritando, pero ahora sonríe levemente con los ojos cerrados y sus gruesos labios entreabiertos.

**"Doctor..."**

Es una voz grave, casi sin aliento.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

Iwamoto agarró mi brazo con una mano enorme. La sensación de su palma caliente es tan cómoda que es probable que me vuelva loco si esto continúa así... _Sus ojos están húmedos._

**"Ah... Iwamoto-san"**

Iwamoto tomó mi mano, la puso en su mejilla y abrió los ojos para decir.

**"Está frío ... Se siente bien"**

Iwamoto hace que mi mano baje hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas y... _Entonces comencé a arrastrar mi dedo sobre su pene._ Estirando y acariciando una y otra vez hasta que se volvió más difícil sostenerlo. Comienza a mojarse.

**"Ah... Doctor, es realmente bueno".**

Iwamoto se apretó contra mí, exhalando e inhalando repetidas veces como si no pudiera respirar. Sus gruesos pectorales se mueven debajo de su camiseta negra y un pequeño pezón puntiagudo lo roza... El sudor corre por su cuello grueso. _Huele completamente a él_ , a su piel mezclada con el aroma del champú de limón. Huele, _a sábanas recién lavadas._

Iwamoto me elogió, pero siempre hacía eso por lo que ya no le creo. No tengo confianza en mis caricias porque es la primera vez que toco a una persona... Tampoco puedo decir que tenga experiencia manipulando mi pene porque originalmente no soy alguien que se masturbe. Mi experiencia sexual siempre fue miserable en todos los sentidos existentes, no solo en la masturbación sino también en la cantidad de delirios sexuales que tuve alguna vez. 

La única ocasión en la que he deseado tan intensamente el cuerpo de alguien, _es ahora._

Justo cuando Iwamoto se restregó contra mi mano y respiró, mi sangre se acumuló dolorosamente entre mis piernas. _Mi falta de experiencia ya no era un problema para este momento_. Estaba de pie frente a él, al igual que un joven caballo de carreras que espera completar su primera vuelta. Pegando con sus cascos, rasurando el suelo con sus pezuñas y moviendo la melena de un lado para otro, como un arco. Aunque no sabía cómo luchar, estaba hinchándome y no podía controlar el instinto de ira dentro de mí. Estaba temblando, gimiendo, _como un caballo a punto de llegar a la meta._

Deslicé la mano por su mejilla, por su cuello y por su pecho también. Recorrí la leve humedad en su piel, los músculos elásticos y los huesos lisos y duros. Envolví la mano bajo su cintura para disfrutar de la frescura de sus genitales con todo el ancho de mi palma. **Y él se mueve como si necesitara de mis dedos.**

**"** **Huh** **..."**

Iwamoto me miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, sollozando y suplicando... Mi razón se quemó por completo, fascinada por esa expresión tan ardiente y tan absolutamente única. Lo acaricié para calmarlo y entonces, Iwamoto se relajó... _Me dejó_ _penetrarlo_ _con los dedos_. Su interior está completamente caliente y mojado, como si se derritiera gracias a mí. Cuando abrí mis dedos adentro, hubo un ruido similar al chapoteo del agua. 

El calor hace que mi dedo entre todavía más y más...

**"¡Ah!... ¡** **Huh** **!"**

Iwamoto inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás. Una lengua roja sale en medio de sus dientes blancos. Comienza a salivar y pregunta:

**"Ah, doctor ¿Por qué se detuvo?"**

**"¿Quieres continuar?"**

**"¿Está bien?"** Iwamoto se ríe. Exhala, intenta incorporarse... _Sus grandes y cálidas manos envuelven mi cuello_. **"Quiero más..."**

Es una voz tan sexy que incluso la más mínima pizca de prudencia dentro de mi cerebro arde de deseo hasta quemarse. _La mano de Iwamoto toca mi pelvis._

**"Ah..."**

Estaba mareado por el placer de ser estimulado de esa manera. Subiendo y bajando lentamente la mano... Siento, **siento que me estoy muriendo.**

 **"Doctor... Ah, Doctor".** Iwamoto ocultó la cabeza en mi hombro, me abrazó más fuerte y me enterró las uñas **"¡Doctor!"**

Dios...

Quiero que te aferres tanto como sea posible.

Que te agarres a mí y no me sueltes nunca. 

Quiero que digas que me quieres.

Que me deseas tanto...

Tanto...

_**Tanto como yo te deseo a tí.** _

**"Iwamoto ..."**

Quiero tocarte

Quiero, estar dentro de tí.

**"... Huh"**

El sol de la mañana se inserta a través del espacio de la cortina opaca. Unos días después de mi primera canción pública en mi vida, me desperté para darme cuenta de que también había sido mi primer sueño húmedo en años.

**"... Ay no es cierto"**

Pensé que lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarme las mantas de encima y mirar la parte inferior de mi cuerpo... _Mi ropa interior estaba más que sucia._ Estoy sorprendido de que mi semen gotee tanto incluso aunque ya no soy un adolescente. Es triste, pero definitivamente es la cantidad más grande de semen que he eyaculado en mi historia de vida. Si este es el caso, no solo se ensució mi ropa de dormir, sino también las sábanas.

Apagué la alarma del teléfono que suena cerca de mi cama y salí torpemente del futón. Normalmente enciendo la calefacción antes de cambiarme de ropa, pero no me importa el maldito frío. _Me quito la ropa mientras reviso los daños_. Mis muslos se mojaron, así que lo limpié todo con la sábana que acababa de quitar. Estaba impaciente por el olor y la sensación desagradable. Enrollé rápidamente la ropa de cama para que la parte húmeda quedará en el centro y luego... Me puse a pensar.

No lavé la ropa ayer. 

La ropa sucia debería haberse acumulado en el cuarto de lavado. Iwamoto se está preparando para el desayuno así que está en la cocina... No tendría por que verme si camino en línea recta desde mi habitación hasta la lavadora. Muy bien, ¡Date prisa! ¡Solo corre, tíralo y enciéndela!

Y justo entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de girar la manija para salir, _el sueño que tuve esta mañana se precipitó como una ola furiosa_. No, no puedo recordarlo ahora. Tengo que enfrentarlo y suprimirlo y tratar de olvidarlo de ahora en adelante... ¡Solo olvídalo y sigue con tu vida! Pero cuanto más me digo eso y cuanto más intento calmarme, más adverso es el efecto. Ahora, el Iwamoto que se ríe diciendo _**"Ya regresé"**_ , el Iwamoto que dice _**"Hola"**_ desde la cocina, y el Iwamoto que abre las piernas con la boca entreabierta mientras dice _**"Doctor"**_ , son igualmente adorables y terribles para mí.

Maldita sea.

**Maldita sea.**

Nunca había respondido así a las idols, actrices o modelos durante casi 30 años desde que comenzó mi pubertad ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Eso significa que es cierto? ¿Estoy enamorado de verdad? ¿Soy gay? **¿¡Mi problema siempre fue que era malditamente gay!?** Siento... Siento como si una parte de mi siempre hubiese conocido que esto sucedería en algún momento. Mi corazón estaba lleno de deseo por él y, en cierto sentido, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para odiarme por estar tranquilo.

Tengo, **mucho miedo.**

Sí, sabía que esto sucedería.

¡Lo sabía y no hice nada para detenerlo!


	23. 13

**"Doctor."**

**"¡Wow!"**

Tan pronto como se cierra la puerta de la lavadora, Iwamoto mira hacia adentro del cuarto de lavado. _Mi corazón se ha encogido considerablemente._ Unos segundos antes, el olor podría haberse notado desde el corredor ¿Cierto?

A primera vista, la cabeza de Iwamoto está toda despeinada. Bosteza.

**"Oh, ¿Vas a comenzar a lavar la ropa? Perdón por dejarla toda aventada por aquí la última vez".**

Mientras Iwamoto intenta despertarse, su expresión parece considerablemente apagada. Sin embargo, camina derecho y se estira así que entiendo que su estado de ánimo está bien. Regresa directamente a la cocina.

**"¿Comemos juntos?"**

**"Claro..."**

Iwamoto se frota los ojos con el dorso de su mano, como siempre, y después va a la mesa para comenzar a aplanar los cuencos de arroz.

**"Pero es muy temprano ¿No tienes que ir al hospital?"**

Según la hora, todavía tengo mucho tiempo antes de comenzar con los tratamientos del día. El pronóstico de hoy es bueno y el clima parecía el oportuno para comenzar a lavar. Incluso si tomo un descanso largo, como, lavo y después voy al hospital, todavía puedo llegar al trabajo en óptimas condiciones.

**"No te preocupes, todas mis citas son para la tarde".**

**"Entonces está bien."**

Lo vi todo el tiempo mientras me iba a sentar en la sala de estar. Se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, seguido de su rápido caminar por el pasillo exterior. Eventualmente desaparece en la cocina y vuelve a aparecer con una olla. _Estaba tranquilo._ Solo el sonido de las noticias proviene de la televisión que tengo en frente. Todavía hay pocos residentes en este conjunto departamental y los sonidos de la vida de los vecinos rara vez se escuchan en esta habitación. Especialmente temprano en la mañana. 

No sé que hacer.

He tenido miedo de esto desde el día en que me di cuenta de que era demasiado consciente de Iwamoto. No importa lo que piense, esto no es solo el **"gustar"** de un amigo... Nunca he tenido un romance, pero sé que se siente justamente así. Esta sensación dolorosa que atraviesa mi cuerpo no es solo de amistad.  
En retrospectiva, desde que conocí a Iwamoto he sido influenciado por un montón de emociones fuertes que no tienen el menor sentido. Sin embargo, estar con Iwamoto no es incómodo. Más bien, es muy divertido. _Una diversión que es demasiado intensa como para describirla en palabras fáciles_.

Fue inevitable. 

Enamorarme fue inevitable.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que tomé su debilidad y lo traje a casa conmigo. No fue para ayudarlo a pasar su mala racha, estaba indignado al saber que Iwamoto, un HUFA, un hombre que podía embarazarse, estaba durmiendo rodeado de otros hombres que no eran yo. _Quería tenerlo solo para mí..._ Sentí que era una actitud horrenda, incluso si no podía entender por completo todos los impulsos que tenía en ese momento.

Fue doloroso conocer el amor en estas circunstancias, pero ese dolor era el único chorro de agua en mi vida completamente seca. Fue, _como una hermosa música._ Una especie de placer peligroso, una droga que querrías probar una y otra vez sin importar el precio... Cuando Iwamoto actuaba confiable y alegre, cuando sonreía y me miraba de frente, entonces yo era todavía más vulnerable a él. _Quería tocarlo._ Su poderosa mandíbula, sus pómulos ligeramente elevados, su nariz arrugada y risueña, las mejillas rojas, sus pestañas oscuras. Mi corazón tembló cuando lo miré de cerca la primera vez. Me alegré de haber nacido.

Él escucha mis pobres y ridículas historias, no parece pensar que sea estúpido y se ríe conmigo en una voz baja y agradable. Sentí, que cada una de las dificultades en mi vida estaba siendo recompensada solo por eso. **Por tenerlo.** En realidad, si no tuviera ningún deseo sexual por él, no habría ningún problema en vivir con él.

Ahora estoy asombrado de mi ridícula frustración, de mi sueño.

Estaba confundido desde antes porque quería tocarlo desde el instante mismo en que lo conocí. La segunda vez y la tercera y la cuarta y ahora. Solo quiero... _Tenerlo debajo de mí y hacerle el amor._ Tuve un sueño bastante específico sobre eso. Incluso eyaculé.   
En los últimos días, me he vuelto más ansioso por él... ¡Tenía miedo incluso de su próxima menstruación! ¿Es posible frotar su vientre siendo como soy? ¿Terminaré corriendo hacia el baño al ver su ombligo? _No sé cuántas veces me enamoré de él durante las cortas horas de la mañana de hoy..._ Tenía la costumbre de dormir todo cubierto así que olía a sudor. La tela de su ropa estaba tirada por sus músculos pectorales, su cabello lo hacía parecer joven...

**Me siento como un perro en celo.**

Peor que eso.

La lujuria es una cuestión de rutina. Será abrumadoramente más fuerte que yo en algún momento así que, si continúo estando así, tan desesperado y enamorado y loco por su olor, definitivamente lo golpearé sin que me dé cuenta... Y definitivamente debería evitar tal situación. ¡Es un acto inaceptable!

Hubo otras grandes razones por las que me sentí culpable. Se debe a la debilidad y humildad que está profundamente arraigada en mi ser humano. En comparación a esto, el libido no es realmente un gran problema... _Sabía que mi amor era debido a mi falta de autoestima._ La razón por la que me enamoré de él fue probablemente porque confiaba en mí. Porque me miraba y me notaba. Soy débil y he sido tratado como una persona débil todo el tiempo. Sentí que estaba en el fondo como un ser humano y finalmente me uní a la fila de los hombres que tienen el control. Porque sabía de su enfermedad y le había dado una casa. Porque me necesitaba y me hablaba y decía **No se vaya** , **¿Puedo venir en cualquier momento?**

Mi madre solía decir. **_"Para apoyar a otros, primero debe ser capaz de pararte firmemente sobre tus propios pies. Conviertete en una persona que pueda cuidar de si misma para que puedas apoyar a otros cuando lo necesiten."_**

Yo quería ser así.

He estado esperando ser así.

**Pero no pude.**

Gano un buen dinero y como bien y vivo solo. _Pero es un hecho que mis raíces son débiles y podridas._ Dentro de mi mente, hay una habitación oscura, estrecha, fría y húmeda que nadie puede lograr abrir. La construcción es débil y cuando alguien entra en ella, el piso se cae y la persona cae también... Estaba avergonzado y traté de no dejar que alguien caminara por sus maderas. 

Debería haberse caído con Iwamoto. 

Debería haberse roto.

En la tarde, me subí al auto de mal humor. El resplandor del sol de la mañana es doloroso ahora. Cuando encendí el aire acondicionado de un pequeño automóvil doméstico que había estado conduciendo durante seis años, me di cuenta de que olía a moho. _Empecé a vivir con Iwamoto y parecía que podía saltar de un enorme acantilado solo porque sí._ Fue un gran malentendido. No importa dónde vivas o con quién vivas... Mi alma todavía es terriblemente tímida, como si estuviera atrapada en este pequeño y maloliente automóvil todo el tiempo. 

¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?

La ropa está colgada en la terraza de la habitación, en el cuarto piso si cuentas de abajo para arriba Estaba lleno de vida, colorido y brillante. Pero eso también desaparece cuando avanzo...

**Ya no quiero vivir con él.**


	24. 14

Unas semanas después, estaba esperando a que Iwamoto saliera del baño. Allí, sentado en el comedor con los dos brazos extendidos. Iwamoto dijo que no iba a trabajar hoy, así que fue bastante conveniente para mi. Parece que la temporada alta finalmente ha terminado... _Esta mañana estaba de buen humor._

Han sido unas vacaciones largas así que cuando regreso del hospital, él ya está preparando la comida. Como se ha vuelto bastante frío, recientemente ha comenzado a ponerse un suéter marrón que no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad, pero que se ve bien en él. Me enamoré del hombre riéndose bajo el sol de la mañana, abriendo la puerta y diciendo **"Buenos días."**

 _Seguramente es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida_. Nada ni nadie me ha llamado más la atención que él.

Extiendo los documentos sobre la mesa del comedor y miro por encima de los muebles. Hay un televisor grande que se adapta al tamaño de la habitación y antes de eso, hay un sofá de cuero gris oscuro que es demasiado grande para que lo ocupe únicamente yo. Siempre nos sentamos muy cerca el uno del otro... En términos generales, _no es la distancia normal que se espera entre dos hombres_. Especialmente, estaba el hecho de que era demasiado consciente de él. No pude abordar mis sentimientos a la ligera... Recuerdo que tercamente, pensé que nos sentaríamos juntos todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante y elegimos este sofá en una tienda de muebles. ¡Qué inocente era en aquel entonces! Ahora es más abominable que nostálgico.

Me gustaba ver a Iwamoto sentado en este sofá, mirando televisión despreocupadamente... Sentado en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor, mirando vagamente por la ventana. Ocasionalmente arruga la nariz y mira hacia atrás mientras se ríe y me habla de cualquier cosa. Teníamos conversaciones normales, sin ninguna intención o punto.... Su menstruación, que acababa de pasar, fue relativamente ligera así que tampoco lo toqué. En realidad, _pensaba que ya no podría tocarlo nunca_ , al menos no con una cara tranquila. Estaba nervioso, molesto y confundido.

Una vez más, miro los documentos que tengo frente a mí... Es lo que me pasé varias semanas buscando: _Una casa solamente para él._ Elegí algo barato, espacioso, bonito y cerca de su trabajo. Iba a presentarle la casa y decirle que se fuera de aquí

De alguna manera, **tomar la fuerza necesaria para decirle me llevó casi un mes.**

Quizá, había todavía un deseo egoísta de pasar algún tiempo con Iwamoto. Quiero seguir viviendo junto a él, _pero no puedo_. Y estoy tan enamorado que no sé que voy a hacer con la calidez que permanecerá en la silla, con su aroma fragante que se sentirá cuando se cruce el aire, con la desesperación y los singulares días felices de alegría que no podré borrarme. _Quiero mantener el agua de mi lluvia en el tazón y seguir saboreando de su sensación..._ Pero mis deseos solo aumentarán: Tenía sueños sobre él casi todos los días. Cuando me bañaba después de él, estaba emocionado de ver la ropa que se quitaba, metida en la cesta. **¿Qué iba a hacer sin el sonido de la ducha?** Sin el sonido de un futón en su habitación... Mis oídos tratan de guardar esos momentos, mis nervios están persiguiéndolo. No es bueno para él o para mí seguir viviendo en este estado.

_Soy un cobarde._

Él sale del baño. Ahora se está cambiando de ropa así que vendrá aquí pronto...

Había muchos utensilios de cocina que ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar. Una olla a presión roja, un procesador de alimentos, un escurridor de vegetales... Iwamoto me había pedido todo eso un día, _así que lo compré._ La comida de hoy fue deliciosa. Me dijo que había aprendido de la esposa del presidente y que ahora iba a cocinar carne de cerdo todos los fines de semana.

Simplemente, _puedo tirar todas las cosas de este apartamento_. Olvidarlo... ¿Puedo olvidarlo? Mi mano se estiró involuntariamente. Agarré el papel, los folletos. Los documentos están arrugados y distorsionados.

Todavía puedo...

Tal vez no es muy tarde para...

**"El baño está libre, doctor"**

Sin embargo, en el momento en que vi la cara de Iwamoto, me di cuenta de que definitivamente tenía que hacer que se fuera.

**"Eh, doctor, ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Todo está bien?"**

Como de costumbre, Iwamoto camina con la toalla en la cabeza. Me miró por debajo de su flequillo mojado y abrió la boca. Parecía honestamente sorprendido por mi aspecto. _¿Qué tipo de cara tengo ahora?_

Inesperadamente, no puedo mirar directamente a los ojos de Iwamoto.

**"...¿Doctor?"**

Pero estoy decidido.

**"Quiero hablar un poco contigo, Iwamoto".**

**"Oye... ¿Qué es esto?"**

Iwamoto casi choca su mano contra la mesa y toma el papel que yo mismo arrugué.

**"Es una propiedad".**

Iwamoto probablemente se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. _Sus movimientos se detuvieron._

**"Iwamoto-san..."**

**"..."**

Iwamoto miró de nuevo los documentos que había recogido, _no se movió._ Tiene una toalla en la cabeza y no puedo ver su rostro. Las gotas cayeron de su cabello negro y se perdieron en sus mejillas.

**"Entonces es así. Terminemos con nuestra vida juntos. Lamento decirlo de repente, pero siento que no está funcionando."**

Iwamoto todavía no reacciona.

**"Bueno, por supuesto, no significa que tienes que salir de inmediato. Es... Una casa bastante bonita. Yo la pagaré. Se trata de lo que Iwamoto mencionó anteriormente, sencilla y con un baño inmenso. Está cerca de la Compañía de Construcción en la que trabajas ahora."**

Estaba impaciente por Iwamoto, que permanecía en silencio. _¿Está muy enojado conmigo?_ Supongo que eso es lo normal después de todo.

**"Ah, no se trata de tí. Toda tu comida estaba deliciosa, fue muy divertido estar contigo... Iwamoto-san no tuvo ningún defecto. Es por mí."**

No tengo control de mi mismo y tengo miedo de hacer una estupidez, _porque me enamoré de tí._

Maldición, comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo.

**"Lo siento ..."**

Al final, me agaché, repitiendo una respiración bastante superficial... Había pasado ocho horas en una cirugía y ahora me sentía como un niño de primaria anémico, de esos que se desmayan en las ceremonias de la mañana. _Un mal día para decirle que se fuera, definitivamente._ Iwamoto, que parecía torpe y sorprendido, me siguió. Comenzó a palmear mi espalda.

**"Doctor... ¿Está bien?"**

**"Ah, sí. Estoy bien".**

**"¿Llamo a una ambulancia?"**

**"No lo necesito"** No es broma. Si llama a una ambulancia aquí, seguramente seré llevado al lugar en donde trabajo. No quiero que Shimabukuro me atienda. **"Fue un día largo".**

**"¿Seguro?"**

**"Me** **curaré** **después de un pequeño descanso"**

**"Estoy preocupado de todos modos. Maestro,** **sentémonos** **por aquí".**

**"Sí, tienes razón".**

Fuí apoyado por él, _me llevó a la sala para sentarnos en el sofá..._

No pude levantar la cara. No importa cuánto lo intente, simplemente siento que no tengo ese derecho. Iwamoto se paró al lado, me miró, y después guardó silencio un minuto para preguntar al siguiente: **"Doctor... ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quiere que me vaya?"**

¿Qué le digo? Realmente no pensé en una buena excusa para él. Me preguntaba si podría darle una explicación pequeña y rápida para minimizar el impacto de una mentira. ¿Me voy al extranjero? ¿Mi madre viene a vivir conmigo? Si me niego a decirlo, seguramente me perdonará con una cara preocupada. Dirá **"Está bien."** Y tratará de moverse muy rápido para no incomodarme. Va a sonreírme y bromeara conmigo... Él siempre está un paso adelante de mí. Es amable y comprensivo. Seguramente Iwamoto duda de mi repentino cambio de opinión, pero entiende que son cosas que pasan. Me dirá _**"¡Idiota! ¡Debiste decirme que te estaba molestando!" "Le dije que no era un buen plan"**_ Esa imaginación impregnó mi corazón y pensé, que era lo normal para esos casos... Sin embargo, en el momento en que levanté la cara, la voz apresurada de Iwamoto bajó. _Parecía como si se estuviera ahogando con el aire de la habitación._

**"No, está bien ¡No tienes que decirlo! No lo digas. Lo sé, no es algo que me interese. Jajaja"**

Me pregunto si era mi imaginación, o ahora era él quien estaba completamente blanco.

**"Es por una mujer ¿Verdad? Entiendo. Ví los condones en el baño la otra vez."**

Las palabras de Iwamoto no se sienten bien

**"¿Estás bien?"**

No tengo novia... Y en todo caso, quiero un novio ahora. Pero, definitivamente fue un error dejar los condones botados por allí.

**"No puedes... Traerla a casa si estoy aquí ¿Verdad? Jajaja no se puede evitar. Lo sabía. Sí, estaba seguro de que algún día pasaría."**

Estaba tan sorprendido que olvidé todo por un momento y lo miré. Se estaba riendo, pero tenía la cara distorsionada. _Igual a qué si estuviera dando lo mejor de si mismo para no ponerse a llorar._ Parecía doloroso a pesar de sus palabras despreocupadas y sus risas... Iwamoto suele ser un hombre muy honesto. Se ríe cuando está feliz y levanta las cejas cuando está enojado. Vi por primera vez que su discurso y su expresión no coincidían en lo absoluto. Estaba preocupado... Él no era bueno mintiendo.

Pensé, que lo había roto.

**"No, oye. Solamente compré los condones por curiosidad. No tengo novia"**

Fuí motivado por el impulso de calmarlo así que comencé a decir cosas que no tenía que decir... Tanto así, _que ya había llegado al grado de una estúpida honestidad._

Iwamoto estaba aturdido. Las arrugas entre sus cejas desaparecieron por un momento. Pero pronto volvió a distorsionar la cara.

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué entonces ...? Yo... Yo puedo dar más dinero ¿Sabía la comida muy fuerte? Si al maestro le gusta el sabor ligero, entonces yo... Arreglaré cualquier cosa. Por favor, dígame".**

**"No... Como dije, no hay nada malo contigo. La comida es realmente deliciosa y estoy muy agradecido contigo. Me gusta que la prepares para mí todos los días. Pero..."**

**"Oh, ¿Es por qué me levanto muy temprano? ¿Hago mucho ruido? Yo... Es difícil guardar silencio y me despierto muy temprano porque duermo antes... Pero puedo, puedo quedarme encerrado en mi habitación hasta que sea una hora adecuada o..."**

**"Iwamoto... Oye, Iwamoto"**

Me di cuenta mientras le hablaba, que Iwamoto era completamente diferente de lo que estaba esperando. Sorprendentemente está llorando, me mira y me interroga. Me sujeta... Parece que va a caerse si no lo sostengo. _No puede soportar que no diga nada._

Yo era un idiota.

Debería haberlo entendido desde un inicio. Su actitud, su comportamiento y sus expresiones habituales hacia mí. **Parecía que me quería...** Pero no tenía mucha confianza en mi mismo para creerlo con completa seguridad. Vivía conmigo y estaba a gusto conmigo. Parecía alegre y divertido. Temeroso de los cambios en su cuerpo, lloró y luego me mostró una sonrisa sin precedentes. ¿Esa podría ser la respuesta? Pero igual tengo un horrible pavor ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Qué pensaría una persona común si un hombre espeluznante como yo va y le dice de pronto que lo ama? Seguramente tendrá asco. Incluso si solo siente una amistad genuina hacía mí, tratará de mantener una distancia apropiada para evitar que esto llegue más lejos.

**¿¡Qué demonios pienso!?**

Él es heterosexual. Incluso confió en mí como su médico y expuso su parte inferior del cuerpo... Para él, mi amor seguramente no será más que una traición brutal. Lo que es más, ¿Y si supiera que la raíz de mi amor era un deseo de bajo nivel para tener una sensación de superioridad? Si supiera que mis acciones fueron débiles y que fui impulsado por el brillante mérito de poder ayudarlo a ser fuerte y hermoso... Me odiaría.

Él no sabe mucho al respecto, _solo quiere seguir viviendo conmigo_. Es un niño y está asustado porque se está quedando solo.

**Yo quería llorar también.**

¿Por qué no puedo estar satisfecho con su amistad y esta confianza genuina? Claro, yo sé la respuesta. _Porque me muero de hambre por él._ Nunca he sido querido por alguien más que por mis parientes, y no sé qué tan lejos debería moverme. No sé cómo detener mi deseo.

 **"Iwamoto"** De repente bajé el tono de voz, así que Iwamoto cerró la boca. **"Te diré por qué ya no puedo vivir contigo".**

Ya no hay necesidad de que guarde mis palabras para mí. Me senté en el sofá. Inhalé y exhalé a lo grande. _Era demasiado difícil decirlo mientras lo miraba a la cara._

**"Me gustas, Iwamoto. Estoy enamorado de tí"**


	25. 14

**"He soñado con Iwamoto muchas veces... Un sueño sexual, sobre la vez en la que te hice el chequeo con la sonda".**

**"Oh..."**

**"Recientemente me di cuenta de eso. Cuando le dije a Iwamoto que compartiera casa conmigo, aún no me había puesto a pensar en la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Juro que es verdad.** **"**

Iwamoto suspira, como si se calmara.

**"Honestamente, soy virgen. Aunque soy bastante viejo y tal vez no me creas, prometo que no te estoy mintiendo. No lo sabía antes porque nunca investigué ni experimenté. Jamás me gustaron las mujeres, porque parece que soy absolutamente gay... Y no tiene mucho tiempo en que descubrí que me gustabas bastante. Si hubiera sido un poco más consciente en eso no te habría invitado a vivir conmigo tan a la ligera. Fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho".**

Él parpadea, pero no dice nada todavía. Ahora está temblando, pero pienso que es por el hecho de saber que vivió desprotegido con un hombre que tenía deseos sexuales por él. _Incluso puede pensar que es horrible._

 **"Esta es la verdad así que... ¿No hubiera sido mejor si no preguntabas?"** Finalmente me reí a carcajadas. Por supuesto, _intentaba burlarme de mí._ **"Disfruté mucho viviendo con Iwamoto. Fue realmente ... Como estar en el cielo".**

Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo dije, comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza.

**"No digas eso..."**

**"Siento que ya no puedo soportarlo. Lo siento, no pude decirlo de inmediato porque tenía miedo."** Ahora estaba mirando mis pies, pero mi cabeza estaba llena de Iwamoto. De su sonrisa, su voz, su olor. **"Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. No es tan terrible como pensé... Incluso resulta que se siente bien".**

Respiré hondo de nuevo. _Este no es mi único pecado._

 **"Me alegraba bastante de que tú, que no podías aceptar el hecho de que eras un HUFA, no tuvieras a nadie más en quién confiar que en mí... Por supuesto, tampoco podía soportar la situación en la que aparentemente vivías con varios hombres de tu trabajo."** Lo miré, esperé a que me golpeara por ser tan egoísta. **"Esta condición, el cuerpo y la situación social de Iwamoto-san, fueron todos convenientes para mí.** **Estaba satisfecho con tu mala suerte, porque eso significaba que definitivamente vendrías corriendo a mis brazos..."**

Hablé de nuevo, me sorprendió mi propia vergüenza.

**"Soy la peor persona... Pero en realidad, aún así no quiero que me odies"**

De repente, sin que me diera cuenta, se arrodilló frente a mí. Tocó mi pierna y me hizo levantar la cara aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

**"Doctor, eso ... ¿Es en serio?"**

La cara de Iwamoto estaba frente a la mía. Su gran mano caliente acomodada en mi regazo... Iwamoto, ahora en cuclillas, me miraba con la toalla todavía en su cabeza. _No había asco en él y no entiendo por qué._ ¿Por qué me está tocando en primer lugar? ¿No te sientes incómodo?

**"Doctor, ¿Te gusto?"**

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces.

**"Me gustas."**

Las manos que sostienen mis rodillas se vuelven más fuertes. Iwamoto dijo entonces, con una voz tan pequeña que podría entenderse incluso como dolorosa: _**"Yo también".**_

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Me gustas".**

Finalmente, mi cabeza entiende el significado de las palabras que acaba de decir. _Me sentí furioso._ ¿De qué demonios está hablando este hombre? A diferencia de mí, seguro que tiene una sólida experiencia heterosexual. ¡Y es un heterosexual perfecto! _No hace falta analizarlo para darse cuenta de eso._

**"No lo creo. A ti te gustan las mujeres ¿No es verdad?"**

**"Así es, pero si se trata del doctor..."**

Vaya, _que problema._

**"¿No me escuchaste o qué? ¿No entendiste lo débil y terrible que soy como persona?"**

Pero me gritó, mirando hacia abajo: **"¡No! Entiendo eso. El doctor solo quiere que me aferre a él, pero en realidad no es una mala persona. No recuerdo una vez en la que me trataras mal. ¡Me proteges! No me gustarías si fueras un tipo que huye de sus problemas, no lo eres. Y te lo juro ¡Me has salvado muchas veces ya! Incluso cuando estabas herido, te enfrentaste a tu jefe y a los doctores también. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Eres un asco tratando contigo mismo! No es malo no destacarse, ni tener un cuerpo delgado, tampoco es malo decir lo que piensas ¿Por qué te** **avergüenzas** **de lo que eres y te tratas tan mal?"**

Iwamoto me mira con ojos enojados.

**"Pero, no sé si las preferencias sexuales de las personas pueden cambiar tan fácilmente..."**

**"Doctor, eres un idiota."**

**"Bueno, supongo que sí."**

**"¡Debiste hablar conmigo antes de buscar una maldita casa!"**

**"Pues, Iwamoto-san... Pensé que ibas a decepcionarte de mí de inmediato".**

**"¿Entonces por eso te crees con el derecho de ignorar y descartar mis sentimientos como si lo único que importara fueras tú?"** Nunca había visto a Iwamoto tan enojado **"Entonces ¿Solamente tú puedes sentir? ¿Yo solo tenía que aceptar lo que decidieras para mí? ¿Qué tiene de malo que de pronto me guste alguien que es amable conmigo?"**

No pude responder.

**"No me rechaces y no pienses que soy un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere. También eres un hombre, lo sé... ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo no soy el primer hombre en querer a otro ¿O sí?"**

**"Bueno, entonces por favor ven aquí. ¿Por qué dices que te gusto? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?... ¿O solamente es por qué te estoy amenazando con dejarte?"**

Iwamoto repentinamente se puso rojo

**"No... No eres el único que tiene sueños extraños."**

**"Eh..."**

**"¡Es que no fue solo el doctor quien recordó esa prueba! ¡Terminé en el baño, jugando con mi trasero demasiadas veces! ¡Cientos de veces!"**

Mi cabeza se volvió completamente blanca ante esa escandalosa confesión. ¿Ahora qué dijo? ¿De qué hablaba? _¿Su trasero?_ ¿En el baño? ¿Esa larga declaración tiene el significado que yo creo? Mientras tomaba una ducha caliente... De repente pensé en Iwamoto insertando sus dedos profundamente en su trasero. Dios. Iwamoto, en mi imaginación, siempre me estaba llamando sin aliento ¿Cómo será entonces el real?

**"Pero luego compraste condones y pensé, que definitivamente podrías tener una amante. Estaba realmente triste pero, ya que nunca los ocupaste, yo... Necesitaba consejos así que..."**

¿Qué está...? ¿Fue esa cita para hablar una consulta de amor? _¿¡Fue a hablar de mí mientras yo me estaba muriendo de preocupación y enojo!?_

**"Entonces... ¿Me crees?"**

Tengo pensamientos mezclados corriendo por aquí y por allá. Sobre mis propias cosas, y lo que acaba de decir, lo que hizo, lo que hice, mis debilidades. _Pero todo era algo bastante brumoso y al azar_. Iwamoto está justo en frente de mí, mirándome. Hay un cuerpo caliente, diciendo que le gusto.

Ese es definitivamente mi límite. Porque yo...

**"Quiero tocarte"**

Por mucho tiempo ...

**"Siempre quise tocarte"**

_Te desee como no tienes idea._


	26. 15

Iwamoto arrancó la toalla de su cabeza y la tiró a sus pies... Fue una medida violenta e inesperada. Se subió al sofá con las rodillas a horcajadas mientras que yo solo intentaba acomodarme tan bien como me fuera posible. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su respiración y ver que está temblando... Me sentía abrumado y, _me enamoré un poquito más de él._ Iluminado por las luces LED. Aunque estaba oscuro, la expresión de Iwamoto era claramente visible para mí. Era, más que perfecta.

A diferencia de cualquier expresión que le haya visto hacer antes, esta era una cara misteriosa que parecía terriblemente hambrienta y satisfactoria. Me miró y se inclinó. Sabía que no podía ser ese el caso, pero también parecía tímido.

**"¿Estás nervioso ...?"**

Iwamoto me tocó el cuello y susurró estas palabras. _Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo._ Solía ser rígido, pero ahora estaba feliz. Se impulsó un poco, y dejó caer sus caderas. ¿Será posible que pueda acariciar su trasero y sus muslos a la vez? Tenía la sensación de que había agua hirviendo en mi pecho. Burbujeando y subiendo...

**"¿En serio eres virgen?"**

Iwamoto acarició amorosamente mis hombros y mi espalda. Cada vez que se mueve su palma caliente para arriba y para abajo, la emoción de un placer intenso recorre mi columna vertebral. Él tiembla más, sacude la barbilla, abre la boca hasta la mitad y me mira. Parece que ya estaba jadeando... _Sentí que me convertí en su perro._

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Es esta la primera vez del doctor?"**

**"Sí ... No he tocado a nadie."**

**"¿Puedo besarte?"**

**"Puedes..."**

Me besó las orejas, el cuello, y me apretó hasta que sentí que podía ponerme a llorar. Oh, que cómodo es. Quiero más, _Definitivamente más._

**"Estás temblado ..."**

Pude ver a Iwamoto, riéndose con alegría justo al lado de mi cara.

Dios, **su rostro era fascinante.**

Me quitó los anteojos... Su boca es suave, caliente, fría y húmeda. Sus labios y la lengua de Iwamoto, gruesa, trazan mis labios delgados hasta consumirlos todos. _Parece que quiere comerme..._ Así que yo quiero comérmelo también. Lentamente, su cintura flexible se hace para adelante, su trasero es pesado, su cuerpo es pesado... Pero en este momento solo puedo pensar que él es mío. Es solo para mí. _Mi hermoso hombre._ Estaba loco por sus manos y lo abracé con fuerza. Mis brazos son más largos que los de las personas normales así que puedo disfrutar plenamente de su espalda gruesa, fuerte y ancha.

Abre la boca y me deja probar su lengua lentamente. No se como hacerlo... Pero de pronto también abrió los ojos y gimió... El núcleo de mi cabeza se calienta, siento, _que ya ni siquiera puedo verlo._ Respirando con mucha dificultad, puse la mano debajo de su sudadera suelta y acaricié su suave espalda desnuda.

**"** **Huh** **..."**

Cerró los ojos, parecía inquieto.

**"¿Qué hace ahora, doctor...?"**

Iwamoto se rió, con una cara que incluso podría describirse como descuidada.

**"Se siente bien..."**

De repente... _Sentí que tenía todo el camino libre._

Sostuve a Iwamoto y volví a morder sus labios. _Lo bueno era que estaba temblando y que estaba de acuerdo con cada pequeña cosa que hacía..._ Le metí la lengua en la boca y él la aceptó. Me preguntaba si estaba siendo demasiado grosero o muy rudo, pero me alegró cuando descubrí que me había pasado sus gruesos brazos por el cuello. Moví la mano y deslicé la palma hacia su vientre, por su pecho, que era mucho más grande de lo esperado... Luego, bajé de nuevo y dibujé lentamente el contorno de su pene con la yema de los dedo. Parece que está más húmedo de lo que creo, ¿O están mojados mis dedos? Se volvió suave, como si se derritiera cuando lo presioné...

**"Hmm ..."**

Iwamoto se retuerce con fuerza. Me preguntaba si es que acaso odiaba mis movimientos, _pero en realidad esto se sentía diferente..._ Cuando iba a detenerme, desafortunadamente él decidió abrir los labios.

**"¡AH! ¡Aah!"**

Iwamoto está completamente descarado ahora. Tiene los labios abiertos, la cabeza hacia atrás, la respiración rota... Había otro lugar que quería tocar con mis labios. Oh, _desearía poder disfrutarlo todo con la boca._ Chuparlo completo. Deseé, sinceramente y por un momento, comérmelo todo hasta no dejar nada.  
Ante su aliento, le subí la ropa para verle el torso. Tiene un pecho blanco en comparación con su cuello quemado por el sol. Sus areolas son rojizas y los pezones erectos y gordos, del tamaño de la punta de mi dedo meñique. Lo chupé sin dudarlo. Primero el izquierdo, el pezón derecho lo acaricié y lo oprimí con la otra mano.

**"Oh, Doctor, doctor ¡Espere!..."**

Escuché una voz desesperada así que solté su pezón a toda prisa. El hilo de saliva transparente cae sobre mi dedo y también lo hace sobre él, gotea en su ombligo... _Sentí que había sido regañado._

**"Lo siento"**

Como dije muchas veces, esta es mi primera vez tocando a alguien. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era pura improvisación desesperada. Sobre todo, estaba demasiado absorto. _Loco por el cuerpo hermoso que tenía frente a mí_.

**"No... No lo hagas así..."**

Iwamoto miró hacia otro lado, sofocado. Su cara es de un color rojo brillante, incluso sus oídos... Que lindo y que peligroso es que te veas así delante de mí.

**"¿Me dejas** **lamerte** **de nuevo?"**

**"Sí... Pero no lo hagas tan rápido."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Pero tan pronto como recibí su autorización, sin esperar un segundo más, perdí la cabeza en su olor a sudor.

**"¡Wow! Dijiste que ..."**

La voz grave y baja de Iwamoto está aumentando. Grita. Moví la lengua hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Succioné, chupé y hundí ligeramente los dientes sobre sus ricos músculos pectorales. Lo lamí, realmente como si fuera un perro.

**"Doctor... ¡Ah! ¡Doctor!"**

Iwamoto torció su cuerpo. Mis muslos y los de Iwamoto, llenos de volumen y una profunda elasticidad, se frotaron fuertemente, _uno contra el otro_. No podía aguantarlo más. Menos cuando tenía todo el derecho de tocar este maravilloso cuerpo...  
Mi mano acarició su espalda y descendió sin permiso. Sujeté entonces su cintura con ambas manos y agarré sus nalgas apretadas. En respuesta a mi mano, se endurece y se afloja, tensa nuevamente, como si se avergonzara de fundirse en el placer. Al repetirlo, gradualmente se vuelve más y más y más encantador. Sentí el peso de su trasero en mis manos y quedé encantado.

No sabía qué decir, así que expresé mis pensamientos: " **Eres hermoso... De verdad hermoso. Tu cuerpo es tan rico..."**

**"¡Por favor cállate!"**

Iwamoto gritó con fuerza...

Aunque parece que he fallado de nuevo, él solamente logra aferrarse a mí. Estoy feliz. Más que feliz... **Todo mi cuerpo parece adormecido por esta inmensa dicha.** Estaba, tan feliz de ser abrazado por él que comencé a reírme de repente. Sonreí, pero Iwamoto pareció entenderlo todo mal porque puso una voz y una expresión triste.

**"Doctor, lo siento. Es mi primera vez haciendo esto..."**

Me sentí mal por eso, quería decir cosas como **_"Por favor_** ** _perdoname_** ** _."_** Pero estaba perdido, no podía pensar en nada mientras extendía mis dedos hacia la parte más húmeda de sus pectorales ¿Necesitaba permiso para esto? ¿Necesitaba permiso en el futuro? Quiero besarlo de nuevo. ¿Estará enojado? La cabeza parece hervirme solo porque Iwamoto jadea delante de mí. No quiero esperar, aunque me diga que espere. No puedo esperar.

**"Iwamoto-san"**

Yo también estoy jadeando

**"¿Puedo meter los dedos dentro de tí...?"**

**"Ah... Pues..."**

Iwamoto se ha cubierto la cara con una mano.

**"Oye..."**

Y entonces Iwamoto se separó y se levantó para caminar hacia algún lado de la casa. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverme rápidamente, así que solo lo miré...

¿Qué pasó?

¿Lo ofendí?

Tal vez eso fue demasiado.

Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, un hombre perfecto en mis brazos, pero ahora solo tengo frío. Mi cuerpo está encendido y alerta, pero es todo lo que hay. Desesperado e impaciente, mis ojos se volvieron negros y lo perseguí.

**"¡Espera, espera! ¡Iwamoto-san! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo haré de nuevo!"**

¡Qué cosa tan terrible es el libido! Siento que me he movido de una manera anormal... ¿Crucé su línea?   
Me puse frenético y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Iwamoto. Está bien. La chapa no se encuentra bloqueada. No parece que escapara con la intención de encerrarse... Sin embargo, no lo encuentro. ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde fuiste?

**"¡Ah!"**

Lo encontré. Iwamoto estaba en mi habitación por alguna extraña razón. Está frente al escritorio de mi PC, me da la espalda y busca algo en mis cajones. _Casi me precipité para abrazarlo por la cintura._

**"No te enfades, Iwamoto-san. ¡Fuí muy estúpido! ¡Estúpido de verdad! Por favor, no me odies por actuar sin pensar..."**

**"Está bien, Doctor. Cálmate y mira. ¡Esto! ¡Solo vine a buscar esto!"**

Iwamoto se da vuelta y pone una caja roja frente a mí.

**"Eh ..."**

Eran los condones que compré hace un mes ¿Por qué Iwamoto sabe que están aquí? ¿No los había dejado en el baño en primer lugar? El sonrió y, como si supiera justo lo que estaba pensando, abrió la boca y dijo: **"Los moví mientras estabas en el trabajo..."**

**"Oh..."**

**"¿Qué es esa cara asombrada? Necesitas eso si quieres ponerlo dentro de mi ¿No? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste que querías hacerme?"**

**"Ah, ah... Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Lo necesito!"**

El es un HUFA. Es un hombre, pero puede quedar embarazado por tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Si no fuera un HUFA también debería usarlo. Por supuesto que lo sé. O al menos, lo sé en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo quería comérselo justo como estaba, con ropa y todo. Soy virgen, acabo de tocar mi piel favorita por primera vez en mi vida. Mi cabeza está bajo un terrible estímulo y para ser claro, _estoy aún más estúpido de lo habitual._

**"No tienes que estar en pánico.. "**

Dicho esto, Iwamoto tomó mi mano y la puso contra él, por debajo de su sudadera. Luego, la bajó y la dejó descansando en su pene... Está mucho, **mucho** más caliente y pesado que hace unos minutos. Más que el que toqué en mi sueño, ciertamente. La punta ya está húmeda, llena de gotas gruesas que se desparraman hasta mi muñeca.

**"De alguna manera, estoy más emocionado de lo que pensaba."**

Y vuelve a poner sus labios contra los míos. Todo cambia de un beso suave y relajante a uno terriblemente sexy. Con mucha lentitud, acaricié su pene mientras saboreaba sus bonitos labios gruesos... Vuelve a aferrarse a mi cuello, mis manos están unidas a sus nalgas y siento, que en cualquier momento y sin que me de cuenta, voy a morir. ¡He sido severamente impaciente desde el principio! Por favor perdóname. Quiero esto y no lo soporto.

**"Doctor, me está sujetando muy fuerte..."**

**"Lo siento ..."**

Él se rió de mí... Pero no es un sonido desagradable. Iwamoto retrocede, se sienta lentamente en la cama y luego, se cae. Lo perseguí para mantenerme cerca... Mi cintura está entre sus piernas, sus ojos siguen fijos en mí.

**"Doctor, dime..."**

**"¿Qué te digo?"**

**"¿Cómo lo hago en tu sueño...?"**

Tan pronto como entendí la intención de la pregunta, me puse completamente rojo. Pero él es como un monarca absoluto para mí. No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos.

**"La parte inferior de tu cuerpo está desnuda ..."**

**"Bien..."**

Riendo, Iwamoto se quitó la sudadera suelta y los calzoncillos. Sus finos genitales, muslos y ese precioso vello púbico que crecía hasta el ombligo, estaba todo expuesto para mí. Su cuerpo marrón oscuro se mueve sobre la cama, EN MI CUARTO... Lo había visto en mis sueños todos los días, pero ninguna de esas ilusiones parecía tan sexy como lo que tenía ahora.

**"Pon mi mano en tu mejilla".**

**"¿Así...?"**

Iwamoto tomó mi mano y la puso en contra de su cara. Es cálido, suave... Involuntariamente entrecierra los ojos y suspira lento. Es, mi persona más importante, **mi Dios**.

**"Entonces te seguiré diciendo lo que harás ..."**

Al escuchar eso, Iwamoto abrió los ojos... Sacude sus hombros, pude escuchar una risa. Pero la próxima vez que lo ví, sin embargo, descubrí que reía mientras lloraba.

**"Sí, sigue haciendo eso"**

Cuando me di cuenta, mis mejillas también estaban húmedas. _Estaba llorando,_ más pronto de lo que creí llegar a hacerlo...

**"Claro"**

Iwamoto me abrazó y dijo de nuevo. **"Me gustas, Doctor..."**

Él es un sueño incomparable... Pero cuando estoy durmiendo, _definitivamente no me hace llorar así_.

**"También tú a mí".**


	27. 16

**"Doctor..."**

**"Iwamoto"**

Frotándose la nariz uno contra el otro, _todavía seguíamos llorando_. Fue mi primera experiencia, besando a alguien, acariciando a alguien y quitándome la ropa con la ayuda de alguien.   
Mi cuerpo es muy pobre en comparación con el de Iwamoto. El ancho de mis hombros es razonable, pero mi carne es delgada y casi inexistente... Ahora, sin embargo, había olvidado avergonzarme de mi yo que era bastante flaco y viejo. Quería tocarlo y también, _quería que me tocara._

**"Umm..."**

Chupé el grueso y liso cuello de Iwamoto hasta que su oscuro cabello corto se agitó y le cubrió los ojos. Le besé la clavícula dulcemente, con ambas manos acomodadas justo al lado y después... Me deslicé sobre su cuerpo, besé el hueso de su cadera y llegué hasta quedar a centímetros de sus genitales. Mirando hacia arriba, _me doy cuenta de que_ _Iwamoto_ _está sonriendo._

 **"¿De verdad está bien?** "

**"Puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo ..."**

Iwamoto abrió un poco más las piernas, respiró hondo... Y entonces ya estaba allí, _mirándole para tratar de pensar correctamente en como se hacía una felación._ Al final, lo lamí porque quería y dónde quería. Era solo una manifestación del creciente deseo que tenían mis labios por él. Busqué grietas con la lengua y use los dedos para manejar correctamente las raíces de su piel.

**"¡** **Huh** **...!"**

Escuché su voz y, cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba... Ví que los codos de Iwamoto, los que utilizaba para incorporarse y mirarme, se habían caído. Se tendió por completo en la cama, había levantado la barbilla y estaba jadeando como un demente. El líquido espeso se desbordó de la punta y su pene se volvió mucho más duro que antes.  
En retrospectiva, mi primera vez utilizando la boca no debió haber sido buena... _Pero la expresión y reacción de Iwamoto fue una recompensa abrumadora para mí._

La bestia en mí, la que lo había dominado, se regocijaba al verlo estremecerse. Mi instinto, que había estado dormido desde la pubertad, fue mucho más violento de lo que pensaba que sería. Pero al menos había cosas de las que debía estar orgulloso: Era egoísta y desesperado, _pero no le estaba haciendo daño._ Fuí recto, como una lanza afilada.

Como ordenó mi bestia, levanté sus apretadas rodillas y dejé que sus muslos se abrieran un poco más. _Porque de verdad lo necesitaba de esa manera._

**"¡Ah...! ¡Ah, ah!"**

A Iwamoto no le importa gritar cuando le levanto la cintura... _Me sorprendió que repentinamente pudiera meterme su pene en la boca._ Mis mejillas estaban encajadas entre sus fuertes muslos, mis manos enterradas en sus piernas y luego, volvió a levantarse porque realmente quería ver lo que estaba haciendo con él. Su cara se retorcía mientras sostenía su boca con la mano.

Y luego, lo penetré con los dedos.

 **"¡¡Doctor!!** "

El interior de Iwamoto estaba caliente y húmedo. Son los beneficios de ser un HUFA después de todo. _Ser apretado y terriblemente palpitante por todos lados._

**"** **Hah** **... No, por favor..."**

No me importó y una vez más sostuve su punta en mi boca para llevarla hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta.  
Frunciendo los labios y yendo y viniendo de abajo para arriba, su reacción es tan buena que no puedo dejar de repetirla por un buen rato. Al mismo tiempo, descubrí que tenía un agujero saludable y hermoso que hacía un sonido obsceno y extraño debido a la presencia de mis dedos. Los abrí.... Empujé los tres juntos hacia abajo, gire y empuje de nuevo. Entonces, _un objeto resistente tocó la punta de mi dedo_. Creo, que esta es la próstata.

Me encantaría molestarlo más.

**"Doctor... En esa parte..."**

Su voz era terriblemente dulce... _Y eso no me estaba ayudó a volver a la cordura_. Más bien, el agua hirviendo en mi pecho se había vuelto petróleo en llamas. No sabía que la voz baja de un hombre podía ser así, tan brillante y perfecta.

Él... Había dicho que consoló su recto repetidas veces con los dedos. Sí, _ciertamente parece estar acostumbrado a aceptar este tipo de movimientos_ por lo que no tuvo problemas con mi pobre técnica mal ejecutada... Era completamente vulnerable a la estimulación. Sus sensuales y gruesos labios ya no podían pronunciar palabras significativas... Más bien, se retorcía y sacaba pequeños jadeos de vez en cuando.   
Al separarme definitivamente, abrí mucho los dedos y dejé que el sonido desvergonzado de sus fluidos resonara en toda la habitación. Iwamoto respiró hondo una última vez. Había saliva goteando desde el borde de su boca... No parecía sentir ningún dolor, pero definitivamente estaba experimentando un fuerte orgasmo. Se ha derretido y se ha vuelto obediente y lindo. Suave, está temblando sin control justo encima de mi cama.

_Sentí una satisfacción increíble._

He tenido varios deseos oscuros con él... Ninguno de los cuales me ha brindado tanta comodidad como la que tengo ahora. Fue una alegría increíblemente dulce y también, _increíblemente malvada._

Es hora. Necesito los condones.

Saqué mis dedos de su interior...

**"¡Hmm!"**

Está tan húmedo que dibujo un hilo transparente con mis dedos. Los bacilos que viven en el recto de Iwamoto parecen estar haciendo bien su trabajo.

**"¿A dónde...? ¿A dónde vas?"**

**"A ninguna parte, estoy justo aquí."**

Levanté mi cuerpo y tomé su mano para intentar calmarlo. Después, suavemente, lo solté y tomé la caja de anticonceptivos que se había quedado tirada en el colchón. Iwamoto persigue mis acciones con ojos lentos y cansados. Él fue quien me recordó la existencia de los condones, pero pareció darse cuenta de pronto de que realmente los íbamos a utilizar. Él entró en pánico cuando violentamente rompí el paquete y lo desempaqué.

**"¿Sabes cómo ponértelo?"**

Y se preocupa por mí con un tono leve. No lo soporto. _¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ponerse esta cosa?_


	28. 16

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y... Definitivamente no sé que expresión estoy haciendo yo porque Iwamoto se echó a reír y me abrazó en cuanto me puse sobre él. Entrecerró los ojos, diciendo cosas tiernas con la voz de un hombre tímido. Besando mis mejillas, mi boca y mis oídos. Dijo después de un rato: **"¿Estás seguro de que eres virgen?"** Y continuó casi sin aliento: **"Sé amable conmigo ¿Sí?"**

Por favor, elógiame más _¡Porque soy un virgen que lleva aguantando tus increíbles reacciones por horas sin tener un maldito infarto!_ Lo que es más, me dijo que fuera gentil pero juro que me estoy volviendo loco con toda esta situación... Agarro sus muslos con ambas manos, lo levanto y lo extiendo sobre la cama. Con todo expuesto, Iwamoto volvió su cara hacia un lado como si se hubiera vuelto increíblemente tímido de pronto.  
Cuando acerqué la punta, Iwamoto me ayudó a guiarme para que pudiera entrar. Al mismo tiempo, _descubrí que su ano ya estaba todo suelto y lindo..._

La punta entra...

**"Ugh..."**

Los ojos de Iwamoto están cerrados con fuerza, pero no parece dolerle.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Pero mi cintura no se detiene. Hace calor, estoy increíblemente mareado.

**"Ah, ah...** **Estoy** **bien... Ah... ¡Ah!"**

Cuando entré hasta el fondo, sentí que la punta de mi pene empujaba por completo su pared de carne. Está temblando, con la espalda curvada y la boca toda abierta.

**Está** **aceptándome** **...**

**"¿Te duele?"**

**"No lo sé..."**

El interior de Iwamoto se encoge fuertemente, se ondula. Me aprieta y me retiene en un solo lugar... _¿Es normal que se sienta así? ¿O es este terrible ajuste exquisito exclusivo de él?_ Intento quitarme de encima la desesperante sensación de eyaculación. Es demasiado estimulante pero no quiero parar. ¡Qué atractivo es cuando jadea de esa manera! Quiero escuchar más. Todavía más.

_Definitivamente un poco más._

**"Oh...¡Oh!... ¡Doctor!** **Espe** **... ¡¡AH!!"**

No podría soportarlo ni un momento más, incluso si de pronto gritara que le duele terriblemente. Iwamoto presiona y sacude las caderas. _Me atrae de una manera espeluznante._ Pongo mi codo al lado de la cara de Iwamoto y paso mi brazo bajo su cabeza, para sostenerlo un instante... Las manos de Iwamoto entonces giran alrededor de mi espalda y se clavan con fuerza sobre mi piel.   
Inhalo su olor mientras le beso la oreja y golpeó mis caderas contra su trasero una y otra vez. Constantemente. _El sonido de la carne golpeando violentamente contra un lugar mojado_ _reverbera_ _de una forma descuidada por toda la habitación._

**"Es... Espera un poco..."**

Iwamoto me habla cerca de los labios... Sin embargo, su voz era totalmente contraproducente si lo que intentaba era que dejara de moverme. _Sus palabras eran lo mismo que un mal hechizo para mí._

**"¿Duele?"**

**"No... Pero siento que ya..."**

Iwamoto iba a correrse y quería que parara, pero sus piernas me envolvían como si ya me echaran de menos aunque todavía seguía allí.

**"Doctor..."**

**"Ya está... Tranquilo."**

Su cuerpo se estira en mis brazos, abre la boca en silencio y se sacude con demasiada fuerza. Dijo que ya estaba a punto, pero sus genitales no liberaron nada, su abdomen está duro y todavía estaba completamente tenso... Pero cuando lo acaricié y toqué suavemente sobre su pene, _entonces finalmente eyaculó en mis dedos._ Fue tan fuerte que pareció que incluso iba a comenzar a llorar.

Yo también eyaculé.

Sus piernas se flexionan y su pecho comienza a subir y bajar nuevamente. Iwamoto me miró por un momento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su respiración estaba agitada...

**"** **Hm** **... Otra vez. ¡Siento que de nuevo...!"**

**"¿Qué?"**

Me sorprendió ver que estaba jadeando a pesar de que ya había eyaculado. Sus genitales, que han mantenido su dureza por un tiempo, se aprietan con avidez como si trataran de exprimirse hasta el final mientras se volvía a aferrar a mi cuello. **Era como una criatura mágica**...  
No sé si acaba de tener un orgasmo seco o es algo similar a un orgasmo femenino debido a la estructura de su cuerpo, pero Iwamoto se ve mucho más relajado ahora... Por el contrario, mi pene a comenzado a estar duro otra vez.

Estoy horrorizado por eso.

Si seguimos abrazados de esta manera y continuamos teniendo sexo, el condón no habrá servido para nada y seguramente entraré en un estado de completo pánico. A toda prisa, me separo y extraigo suavemente el condón mientras lo mantengo presionado. Lo tiré en el cuarto de baño y al final, rápidamente regresé al lado de Iwamoto, que parecía todavía estar intentando recuperarse de un completo impacto.  
Cuando está acostado, con los brazos extendidos y los labios húmedos, Iwamoto es realmente como un dios de la mitología antigua. Me parecía hermoso y se sentía como si no hubiera estado sosteniendole hasta hace un momento... Deslizo mi cuerpo junto al suyo mientras intento desenrollar el futón.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Doctor ..."**

Finalmente, los ojos de Iwamoto están enfocados en mí.

 **"Eres increíble. Nada de lo que hice en el baño se parece a esto".** Me sentí aliviado por el tono que utilizó. _Iwamoto me estaba sonriendo._ **"El doctor es bueno ¿Quién iba a decirlo?"**

Iwamoto rodó y se subió sobre mí para acariciarme la cabeza y besarme en la boca. Fue tan maravilloso que el futón dejó de tener sentido... Porque hacía frío, pero mi cuerpo estaba más que caliente si lo tenía a él allí conmigo. Solo quiero, sentir el calor del Iwamoto por un tiempo más.

Un rato más...

**"Me sorprendió, pero se sintió bien".**

**"Yo también me sentí bien"**

**"Ese doctor de hace un rato, parecía un poco diferente del doctor de siempre..."**

Bueno, yo estoy igual de impactado. Me sorprendió que hubiera una parte tan egocéntrica en mí... _Pero fuí acorralado y entonces revelé una extraña naturaleza vergonzosa_. Entendía que tanto el doctor tranquilo como el doctor de hace unos minutos, querían devorarlo y tragarlo por porciones iguales. Iwamoto lo vio. Lo sabía.

**"Estaba tan desesperado por comerte que casi me muero"**

Iwamoto se ríe de nuevo.

**"Profesor, normalmente no me siento así en absoluto... Fue muy bueno. Me gustó bastante."**

Iwamoto tenía la cara coloreada de rojo, así que lo miré fijamente.

**"¿En serio estuvo bien?"**

Tiene razón... Se sintió maravilloso.

 **"El doctor es terriblemente bueno en la cama..."** Iwamoto pone una gran mano en mi mejilla y se acerca lentamente a mi rostro. _Estaba tan feliz de que me besara, que incluso me puse a reír._

 **"Mi doctor virgen..."** Mientras me besa, Iwamoto susurra esto burlonamente... _Lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras pestañas choquen_. Sus ojos están húmedos de lujuria. **"Es inesperadamente bueno."** Me besó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más largo y un poco más fuerte... Cada vez que mi lengua se enreda en la suya, su respiración se eleva. **"¿Eso significa que mi trasero te gustó?"**

No solo tu trasero...

Eres todo tú.

**"Que pervertido."**

Iwamoto se balancea sobre mí, besándome y acariciando mi pene con el suyo. Estaba emocionado de ser tratado así, _por lo que bien podría haber sido un verdadero pervertido_. Hizo un ruido suave con la lengua y me besó una y otra vez mientras alternaba sus movimientos con mordidas

**"¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?"**

Los dos estamos desnudos, tocando nuestros penes. Una vez que esto sucede obviamente no hay marcha atrás. Por supuesto que solo tenía una respuesta:

**"Sí"**

**"Ya lo sabía".**

Iwamoto se ríe como si estuviera orgulloso de si mismo. ¡Yo estoy orgulloso de mi! Definitivamente quiero hacer esto para siempre.

 _Y amarnos hasta que la fecha cambie_.


	29. 17

Cuando desperté, el día ya había comenzado. Iwamoto no estaba al lado y yo me encontraba durmiendo solo en una cama que se sentía inmensa. 

_Fue una noche de ensueño..._

Recordé un placer desconocido en el que Iwamoto respondía a cualquier estímulo que le ofrecía sin tomarse un descanso. Alcanzó el orgasmo muchas veces, durante toda la noche. Su saliva se desparramó y yo lo penetré como jamás en la vida pensé que fuera posible. Finalmente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, aferrándose, agitando mi cintura y apretando la suya. Lloró, diciendo que no quería que parara. _Sabía que estaba a merced del placer pero yo también me estaba ahogando en lo mismo._ Era mi deseo probar el cielo que él me ofrecía, y eso fue concedido.

Iwamoto jadeó con una voz que hizo que todo a mi alrededor se derritiera y se desmoronara. Dijo que estaba bien, a pesar de que sus cejas estaban curvadas y de que estaba agarrando desesperadamente mi brazo con las uñas para seguir con mis movimientos. No pude resistir querer verlo echo un desastre, y es bueno que él sea tan bueno conmigo como para cumplir cada uno de mis estúpidos caprichos.   
Fue tan maravilloso que sentí que era un sueño... No, de ninguna manera. **La sensación de abrazar y amar a Iwamoto con estas manos sigue siendo tan fuerte como real.**

Me sentí ansioso por lo que pasaría ahora, pero pensé que no debería ser así. Salté de la cama y salí de mi habitación con la ropa desacomodada.

**"Oh, doctor".**

Iwamoto ya estaba parado en la cocina, con jeans y el mismo suéter café de siempre. Debe haber entrado en la ducha, porque ahora se ve fresco, limpio, con una bonita sonrisa masculina que no deja de brillar. Sacudo la cabeza, es mi último intento desesperado para dejar de pensar en lo de ayer.

**"Buenos días ..."**

**"Buenos días."**

Iwamoto está como siempre. Pensé que nos habíamos estado esforzando demasiado anoche... _Pero él estaba cocinando y limpiando_. Caminando por aquí y por allá mientras iba por los platos y movía un cuenco con arroz. Sin embargo, solo porque la construcción original sea fuerte, _no significa que no haya daños._

**"¿Está bien tu cuerpo?"**

**"¿Ah?"** Iwamoto se echó a reír después de mirarme. **"Estoy bien ¿Pero que pasa con tu nuevo estilo de cabello hoy, doctor? "**

Me toqué la cabeza sin querer... Y descubrí que me dolía bastante todo el cuerpo. Cada parte, músculo, hueso y articulación.  
De acuerdo, _definitivamente es hora de ir al gimnasio más seguido._

**"Preparé arroz y ramen con vegetales ¿Quieres probar?"**

Pero me sentí aliviado. _Todo estaba bien si Iwamoto está bien._ Es un hombre poderoso y yo soy como un fideo.

**"Huele bien"**

El ramen instantáneo con sabor a salsa de soja se fríe con repollo, brotes y zanahorias en pimienta y aceite de sésamo. Lo he preparado antes. La comida de Iwamoto era simple y rápida, puede calentarse en microondas o pedirse en algún puesto de la esquina, _pero era deliciosa sin ningún esfuerzo adicional._  
Iwamoto sonrió. Estaba de un humor excelente, con esa aura juvenil entre satisfecho y terriblemente hambriento. Dijo de pronto:

**"Este fideo es muy largo ¿Lo ves?"**

Al ver su cara, reafirmé que lo de ayer no había sido un sueño. Tiene una expresión que te hace querer admirarlo todo el día y a cada instante de la noche. 

**"Me alegro por tu fideo"**

Iwamoto se ríe otra vez. Sí, definitivamente está absolutamente maravillado mientras que yo... Necesito dormir una semana o descubrir el secreto para rejuvenecer 20 años en una hora.

Después de desayunar, me despido de Iwamoto. Duermo dos horas y después, llamo al hospital para poder dormir una tercera. Limpio la habitación, seco la ropa y me encargo de ordenar la cocina. Iwamoto me manda la lista de los ingredientes que necesita para la cena mediante un mensaje al celular. Lo miro, voy al supermercado y espero a Iwamoto. Mientras espero por él, por supuesto, _solo pienso en ese hombre que ha hecho cambiar todas las rutinas que ya tenía planeadas_. Al regresar, Iwamoto me abraza, me dice que está en casa y cocina la cena. Lo como, igual que siempre, diciendo que está delicioso. Estoy bien por la noche porque fui terriblemente inactivo durante el día. Y después me pongo a complacer a Iwamoto con todo lo que quiere. Si dice que se le antoja que le frote la cintura, se la froto, y si se dice que le duelen las piernas, se las froto también. Y en la cama, bueno...

 _Encontré que estaba suspirando sin parar._ Quizás ahora tengo una sonrisa desagradable en mi cara que se parece a la sonrisa extraña de Iwamoto.


	30. 17

**"¿Ser doctor es gratificante?"**

Iwamoto de pronto me miró, fascinado por algún tipo de delirio inocente que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza. Ya ha terminado de cenar, así que no le queda más opción que mirarme como si hubiera algo muy interesante en mi cara.

**"Todo trabajo es... Un trabajo".**

Sonreí involuntariamente. Nunca he descuidado mi trabajo, pero no tengo un amor especial o una increíble empatía por mi labor como médico. Ningún médico del hospital universitario pudo haber estado tan desmotivado por estudiar medicina como yo.

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué decidiste ser médico?"**

**"Oh, ¿Quieres escuchar eso?"**

Iwamoto dijo que su hermana quería ser una estudiante de medicina. Pensé que podría... Desmotivarlo, alejar su emoción o, algo así. _Esta es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien sobre eso porque siento que no es algo bonito._ Sin embargo, misteriosamente, no pude esquivar a Iwamoto ni cambiarle de tema. Mi alma parecía creer que no me despreciaría sin importar lo que dijera.   
  
**"Mi madre era doctora... Después de jubilarse, continuó trabajando en su hospital así que en realidad se retiró apenas el año pasado. Ella era pediatra. Mi madre siempre decía que las mujeres tenían que ser pediatras, obstetras, ginecólogas o estar en oftalmología. Crecí en una familia de madre e hijo. Una familia pequeña.**  
 **Mi madre dijo que se había separado de mi padre, que también era médico, por un asunto de infidelidad.** ** _Eso es lo que es._** **Cuando era joven, me sorprendió que mi padre** **traicionara** **a mi madre y corriera hacia otra mujer y, me sentía terrible al saber que la sangre de ese hombre fluía dentro mí... Pero crecí, y comencé a notar un poco mejor las cosas. Mi madre es un caso especial, ya sabes. Cosas como ser demasiado directa. Directa hasta el punto en que incluso es cruel. Completamente manipuladora... Y comenzó a tener un montón de inconvenientes. No le gustaba trabajar con hombres..."**

Pero respetaba a mi madre como maestra. Nunca me mintió. _Siempre fue justa y franca._  
Cuando me volví un estudiante de preparatoria, me inscribió en una famosa escuela privada para hombres. La mitad de todos ellos estaban esperando poder entrar a la facultad de medicina al terminar... Mis notas eran buenas, pero mi madre y yo teníamos direcciones muy diferentes en la cabeza.

**"¿Qué tal si te vuelves médico? ¿No te gustaría seguir con la línea familiar,** **Yuge** **?"**

Doctor, nunca pensé en ser uno realmente... Mi madre continuó expresando todas sus ideas alegremente hasta que al final, tal vez demasiado cansada, dijo:

**"¿Sabes cuánto gana un doctor especialista? Estoy divorciada ¿Entiendes? ¿Crees que puedo ayudarte con mi dinero toda la vida? ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mi? ¡Eres un inútil!"**

Escuché eso y decidí mi curso.

Quería poder vivir sin depender de nadie. Y, si es posible, quería ser una persona mejor que ella.

**"Es por eso que me convertí en médico. Elegí obstetricia y ginecología porque mi madre me había inspirado positivamente a eso... Pero además, tenía muy poco deseo por las mujeres y pensé que sería un punto a mi favor a la hora de trabajar. Lo menos que deseaba era que se sintieran incómodas conmigo."**

Sí, quería ser independiente para no tener que relacionarme ni con mi familia ni con cualquier otra persona. _Pero mi deseo de confiar en Iwamoto y de estar con Iwamoto parece estar contradiciendo todos mis planes_. Seguramente él es la única persona en este mundo que me ha hecho pensar así y, sobre todo, que me ha hecho cambiar gradualmente.

**"Ya veo... Pero creo que definitivamente lo estás haciendo bien".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Yo?"**

**"Es un buen doctor"**

Iwamoto no parecía estar mintiendo o ridiculizando mis palabras

**"Al menos, cuando le hablé a mi hermana sobre tí, ella dijo que tenía a un buen médico conmigo y que tenía que sentirme aliviado por eso".**

Los ojos de Iwamoto me miran suavemente, de nuevo tienen una pequeña luz en las pupilas. _Soy tímido cuando hace eso._

**"Bueno, soy... El tipo de médico que termina poniendo las manos sobre los pacientes. Sigo sintiendo, como si te hubiera fallado terriblemente ¿Sabes?"**

**"Lo he notado."** Iwamoto se levantó de su lugar y puso sus manos alrededor de mi hombro para abrazarme. Tiene un buen olor a jabón... _Estoy feliz pero no puedo ser honesto y decirle que me gusta más cuando huele a sudor_. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo la nariz toda enterrada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sentí sus brazos calientes tocando mi cuerpo y la sangre rápidamente bajó hasta mi entrepierna.  
  
Maldita sea, tengo 37 años _¿Por qué mi cuerpo no entiende eso?_

**"El doctor** **Yuge** **no me ha fallado nunca, porque siempre sabe cómo y cuando cuidar de mí ¿No es verdad?"**

La oración **"Sabe cómo cuidar de mí"** hizo que mi pene estuvieran completamente listo para la guerra. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me excitaron los brazos de Iwamoto? ¿Su olor? ¿Que hablara de esa manera conmigo? Llevo puesto un jersey suelto que ocupo como ropa de dormir así que la reacción de mi entrepierna es demasiado visible. Iwamoto no se rió cuando me vió, tampoco pareció sorprenderse. Sin embargo, _sentí que su temperatura se había elevado casi tanto como la mía._

 **"Por ejemplo, doctor, mi cuerpo ha estado muy extraño últimamente".** Los labios de Iwamoto tocan mis oídos **. "Y además, me siento bastante adolorido por todas partes. Me duele el cuerpo, doctor ¿No me quieres inspeccionar para que te des cuenta de que es la verdad?"**

Las líneas de Iwamoto eran tan extrañas que no sabía cómo contestar. Iwamoto dijo que quería que lo curara, por lo que debe tratarse de una especie de juego... En realidad, _los ojos de Iwamoto están_ todos _húmedos_.

Estaba tan apasionado que no podía respirar.

**"Por favor, por favor** **curame** **."**

_No pude soportarlo._

Me di la vuelta para sujetar el grueso cuello de Iwamoto con los brazos... Quería dedicarme enteramente a devorar sus labios.

**"Hmm..."**

Iwamoto me besaba obedientemente, parecía como si estuvieramos tratando de descubrir quién se estaba comiendo a quién.

 **"Doctor ... Hablo en serio. Últimamente yo..."** Entre besos, Iwamoto comenzó a hablar con un tono diferente. **"Me siento muy excitado... Solo de mirar la cara del doctor y recordar lo del otro** **día** **".**

**"Yo también"**

Me gustaría preguntar... _Si eso significa que está bien abandonarme al impulso feroz que mi cuerpo_ _siente_ _por él._


	31. 18

Mi mano cubre sus nalgas como si fuera un reflejo. Tiene una gran elasticidad y una masa considerable, como siempre. Se encoge en respuesta al placer, pero ya no tiene miedo de mis dedos o de lo que estaba comenzando a hacer con él. _Se estaba aferrando fuertemente a mí cuando lo froté y le di la vuelta._

 **"Doctor..."**  
  
Iwamoto se apoya en mi hombro tan desesperadamente que parece estarse ahogando con el calor del cuarto... Pero, aunque considere un honor que se aferre de esta manera a mí y que no me suelte para nada, me causa también una enorme conmoción que su nariz esté enterrada completamente en mi cuello. _Inhaló mi olor, muy profundamente._

**"... Espera."**

_No me he bañado desde ayer_. Es decir, nunca he oído que diga que huelo mal y en realidad, tampoco se ha quejado de nada de nuestra vida juntos... Pero él ha vivido por mucho tiempo en un lugar lleno de hombres fuertes y sudorosos. No importa lo mal que yo huela, es trivial e incluso estúpido para él. Sin embargo, en tal situación, _tan cerca,_ me siento bastante incómodo.

La palabra **"Olor a envejecimiento"** cruza por mi cabeza.

**"¡Vamos a detenernos!"**

De repente me pongo rojo y grito. Pensé que destruiría la atmósfera definitivamente, pero en realidad tengo un genuino pánico por lo que está haciendo conmigo. _Me da miedo imaginar que mi olor quite su libido._

**"Por favor..."**

Mientras lo digo, Iwamoto se acerca todavía un poco más a mí. _Me abraza con fuerza hasta que ya no puedo ni pensar._

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"... No me he bañado y, definitivamente huelo mal. No es el mejor momento."**  
  
Puedo escuchar mi voz temblorosa... Y luego comienza a surgir también la de Iwamoto. _Él definitivamente se está riendo con ganas_.

 **"¿Y mientras te bañas yo que hago? ¿Espero en la cama?"** Iwamoto me lamió la nariz, aunque continuaba burlándose de todo lo que había dicho. Él frotó mis muslos, mi cadera, mi pubis... Y segundos después pasó los dedos por el pene que ya se me había vuelto aterradoramente duro **"No, no puedes irte doctor ¿Qué va a pasar con esto si te vas?"**

**"Oh, pues..."**

Me acaricia los labios con los suyos... Me besa la nariz, las orejas y las mejillas, lentamente. Dice **: "¿Y qué voy a hacer con lo mío?"**   
_Sí, definitivamente una vez que se pone serio, yo me pongo idiota._ Estoy bajo su control y no puedo hacer nada para salir de él.

Puse mi mano debajo de su camiseta para poder acariciar su pecho desnudo con toda mi palma. _Me miró, con sus bonitos ojos llenos de lujuria_.

**"Me gusta como hueles, doctor."**

Me rindo.

Para ser sincero, me preocupa considerablemente el olor que pueda llegar a tener al sudar. No quiero decepcionar a Iwamoto o darle asco... Pero tenía razón y no podía permitirme el irme ahora.

 _Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la cama_. En MI cama.

Intenté quitarle los jeans a Iwamoto... Pero por más que me apuraba no salían. _¿Por qué los jeans son tan_ _condenadamente_ _difíciles de quitar?_   
Al final, la luz del mediodía se escapa de las cortinas opacas e ilumina el irresistible cuerpo desnudo de Iwamoto. Siempre me abruma mirarlo y notar lo obsceno que es: Su piel marrón brillante metida en esos calzoncillos negros con una camiseta de cuello redondo y marcas notables de quemaduras solares. Abdominales perfectamente marcados, muslos gruesos y espinillas largas y apretadas. No solo era sensual sino también extremadamente hermoso.

Jadeo, me quito la ropa a toda prisa y me subo a él.

**"Por favor, rápido".**

No lo sé porque no tengo experiencia, pero Iwamoto es terriblemente bueno tanto para dejarme sin aliento como para alimentar mi terrible deseo. Siempre siento que estoy rodando sobre su palma, siendo dominado por él constantemente.   
Iwamoto puede escapar de mí tan pronto como quiera hacerlo. Puede darme la vuelta y comerme si quiere en lugar de que lo haga yo... **Pero no.** Decide estar allí, tendido y esperando.

_Es por eso que me siento terriblemente hambriento cuando lo escucho emocionado._

**"..."**

Lo besé de nuevo, sosteniendo sus hombros hacia abajo. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron antes que los labios lo hicieran. La saliva se derrama descuidadamente de su barbilla, mientras me mira con una cara naranja inocente... Cuando sostuve su cabeza entre las manos para mirarlo también, _entonces_ _olí de nuevo a Iwamoto._ Mezclado con el olor a jabón de cuerpo, huele a sábanas recién lavadas. **Al sol.**

Realmente lo amo demasiado.

**"** **Huh** **..."**

Finalmente, Iwamoto abrió la boca para comenzar a jadear y a retorcerse para mí. Muerde dulcemente mi cuello y después, como antes, lo chupa por todos lados. _En cada punto de él había un buen olor..._ Tanto así que estoy convencido de que me voy a emborrachar y finalmente, voy a terminar perdiendo la cabeza.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿El doctor ya no quiere hablar?"**

Eso es correcto también... Por alguna razón ahora no tengo ganas de decir nada. _Hubo una sensación similar la primera vez._ Mi cerebro decidió descartar el uso del lenguaje para comenzar a mandar mensajes extraños con los dedos.  
En realidad, solamente está esa voz que dice **_"Tienes que olerlo más" "Tienes que probarlo."_**

Pegué la nariz en su mano, bajé por su muñeca, por el brazo, por su perfecta clavícula... Presioné mi cara en su piel y permanecí así por un buen tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! Si solo el olor de Iwamoto estuviera empacado en una botella, si tan solo pudiera olerlo para siempre... Abrí la boca y le quité el sudor con la lengua. La voz en mi cabeza tenía razón, **necesitaba probar su olor...**

**"¿Qué está haciendo ahora, doctor?"**

Iwamoto se retuerce y se ríe abiertamente... _Cualquiera que sea su expresión, me termina pareciendo un afrodisíaco._ Su rostro risueño y especialmente brillante de ahora, por ejemplo, me está matando.

_Terminé por frotar la nariz en el hueco de la axila de Iwamoto._

**"Wo, doctor..."** Iwamoto abrazó la manta y se agachó, apartándose de mí cómo si hubiera comenzado a quemarle. Es una pose extraña para alguien como él, que tiene una fuerte espalda, nalgas grandes y un físico tan bien construido cómo el de una estatua.   
Sin apartar los ojos de él, tomé otro de los anticonceptivos que estaban a un lado de la cama. Solo hay tres más pero igual parece más preocupado en seguir gritando: **"¡No puede oler mis axilas así como así! Es una falta."**

 _Lo dice como si hubiera reglas en el sexo._ La única regla es hacerlo si hay un acuerdo mutuo... Y, en primer lugar, si este hombre no quiere puede darme un puñetazo en la nariz y escapar a su propia habitación. **Si no te gusta, huye**... Me di cuenta de que estaba caminando al borde de la inmoralidad, pero las relaciones sexuales son esencialmente eso ¿No? Es un acto de movimientos descordinados e inmorales que te hacen pensar si eres un humano o una horrible bestia. _Mostrar a la persona que quieres lo que no le_ _enseñarías_ _a nadie más._

**"Oye, realmente eres un maldito pervertido"**

Me emociona cuando Iwamoto dice cosas como **"Maldito."** Pero si lo supiera, podría decir que realmente soy un pervertido así que es mejor no decirle nada.

**"¿Doctor...?"**

Le quité la manta y puse mis manos debajo de sus axilas para frotar los hermosos músculos de Iwamoto. Es más difícil de lo habitual porque es muy ancho... _La verdad, es que lamento no estarlo tocando con la boca._

**"Hmm..."**

La voz de Iwamoto se escapa después de unas cuantas caricias... Besé cada sección de su espalda, presioné su hombro cuando intentó darse la vuelta y lo detuve suavemente para asentarle una mordida.  
No sabe cuán vulnerable es en esta posición. No sabe cuánto me encanta, ni lo mucho que lo quiero _¡¡No comprende hasta que punto lo deseo y eso me enoja!!_

Deslizo la mano hacia abajo, con mi lengua en su espalda.

**"¡Oh!"**

Levanté su cadera y atrapé el pene que ya tenían líquido derramándose de la punta... Acaricie las partes viscosas con las yemas de los dedos, agarre la base y lo froté también, de arriba para abajo.

**"¡Ah! Doctor ... Tiene que... ¡Espera!"**

Por encima de la cintura de Iwamoto, pude ver qué estaba tratando desesperadamente de escapar de mí. Su brazo me empuja, gira la cara para ver qué tipo de mirada estoy poniendo... _Pero todo en él parece sorpresivamente débil._ La parte inferior de su cuerpo me deseaba con fuerza. Parece que se hincha para invitarme, se arrastra a cuatro patas, extiende los brazos para sujetarse de la cabecera y saca las nalgas. 

_El cuerpo entero de Iwamoto está probando mis dedos._

**"Doctor ... Si lo hace así yo voy a... Ah"**

Tal vez iba a eyacular, no parecía tener mucha resistencia en eso. Pero levanté el dedo y prioricé el deseo en mi interior que me dictaba que lo molestara más a fondo. Para mí ahora, _sus palabras no eran realmente importantes._ La cantidad de información no cambia tanto, el escenario es en escencia el mismo que el de nuestra primera vez, la diferencia era la cantidad de palabras que le estaba diciendo. En realidad, jadeaba.  
Tiré de mis dedos hacia adelante, para ofrecerle una caricia larga e implacable que consiguiera moverlo hasta que su ano se hinchara... Iwamoto, que siempre tiene una curiosidad infinita y maravillosa, mira hacia atrás con prisa. _Esa era la expresión a la que tanto le temía._ La que me hacía sentir que me iba a caer en un agujero sin fondo, la que dejaba sin aire mis pulmones. Sus ojos miraron mi pene por un momento largo, _estaba completamente levantado y enfundado en el látex._

**"¿A qué hora tú...? Ah, no importa. Rápido. ¡Hazlo rápido!"**

Eso era bastante cruel.

Me tenía repitiendo cada respiración agitada. Exprimiendo y perforando el aire con mis dedos y mi cuerpo vigorosamente hacía atrás y hacía adelante mientras lo penetraban sin saber con claridad como es que había comenzado a hacerlo. Me siento, de nuevo, como un caballo desbocado... Mientras tanto, _mi dedo también entra_. Acaricio todo lo que puedo, desde el perineo hasta el escroto mientras sigo golpeando mis caderas contra su trasero. Presioné su glande con la otra mano.

**"¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Espera por favor!!"**

_Con solo unos pocos golpes, Iwamoto mostró su derrame._ La carne que me envuelve se encoge, y sé que se ha vuelto considerablemente más apretado y húmedo. No lo perdoné, a pesar de que su puño aferrado a las sábanas se sacudió y gritó, _sentía que yo no tenía que dejarlo ir..._ No podía.

**"¡¡AAAH!!"**

En esa posición, en cuclillas y apretando su recto a un ritmo constante, le tomé de la cintura para acomodarlo un poco más a mi gusto personal... Su ano era demasiado sensible. Quizá, su cuerpo entero recordaba todo el intenso placer que tuvo antes, porque ahora tiembla como si muriera de frío y me muestra su trasero mientras cierra las piernas.

El cuerpo de Iwamoto está nervioso.

 _Me sentí deseado y no pude evitar quemarme, así que lo penetré de nuevo._

Sacudí mi cuerpo dentro del suyo, una y otra y otra vez hasta que él dejó que se vencieran las articulaciones de sus rodillas y su torso se cayó sobre el colchón. Se pueden escuchar sonidos que no se pueden tolerar, crujidos y cosas que rechinan y golpean contra la pared... Entonces, _Iwamoto alcanza la segunda eyaculación sin ninguna voz y sin tanto esfuerzo_. Con mis mejillas en su espalda, empujo mi glande hacia lo más profundo y también eyaculo con fuerza... ¡Toda mi piel parece estar envuelta en un terrible y cálido ajuste! 

Quería disfrutarlo más, así que de inmediato me retiré para insertar un dedo. Su trasero parecía derretirse de placer. _Todavía estaba_ _chupandome_ _con ganas._

**"Um"**

Iwamoto finalmente se relajó para aceptarme. Dejé caer un beso sobre su espalda y en la línea recta de su columna... De lado, bajé hasta besarle las caderas y los muslos. **Era tan adorable que no podía soportarlo.**

**"Demonios..."**

Iwamoto, cuyo clímax parece haberse calmado un poco, espera a que me separe de él para acostarse completamente boca arriba... Se ha tendido donde salpicó su semen, pero no parece que le importe mucho. 

Mirándolo, _gradualmente volví a estar cuerdo._

¿Fuí exagerado?

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Iwamoto me miró y se echó a reír.

**"Eres horriblemente rudo conmigo"**

**"Lo siento, lo siento mucho.."**

No soporto la actitud de Iwamoto porque no parece estar enojado conmigo... Solamente está allí, temblando y riendo con las mejillas rojas y los labios abiertos.

 **"Al doctor debe gustarle mucho atacarme con trucos nuevos."** Tocó mi cabeza y luego encontró la manera apropiada de acomodarla en su pecho. **"Me gusta esto, como te pones de repente..."**

Mientras me acariciaba el cuello y las mejillas, me di cuenta de que aparentemente estaba siendo alabado... Es probable que vuelva a entrar en erupción si me quedo escuchando esa voz baja y ronca diciendo que le gusta como soy a la hora del sexo, así que intento ignorarle. 

**"Que doctor tan loco"**

Iwamoto sonríe.

**"Espero que hagamos estas cosas seguido".**

Oh, _no puedo ganar si me ataca así._

Nuestras caras se acercan naturalmente. Mi lengua y la suya están enredadas de tal manera que siento como la saliva se desborda sin detenerse. Todavía hay fuego en los genitales que tocan su cuerpo así que pienso, que en este punto realmente podemos quedarnos sin anticonceptivos pronto... Pero supongo que no hay problema. Solo debo comprar muchos más de ahora en adelante. 

Esta vez puede que me sonroje enserio, también es posible que los vendedores me miren sospechosamente ¿Pero qué importa eso? Es más, ¡Que me pregunten! Tengo muchas ganas de presumir que ahora, **conseguí tener un amante.**


	32. 19

Iwamoto y yo nos sentamos juntos en el sofá para esperar la llamada de su hermana. Ya pasó un año y hoy es el día en que se anunciarán los resultados del examen nacional para el área de medicina.

Iwamoto está mirando el teléfono estático que tenemos en una mesa que está colocada frente al sofá. Puede ser pequeño, pero encaja misteriosamente bien con sus grandes y robustas manos quemadas.

**"¿Le di el número mal? ¿Qué tal si está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros pero no puede? ¿Debería llamarle yo?"**

**"Por favor, cálmate. Solo tienes que darle tiempo"**

Iwamoto gime y se rasca la cabeza. Ayer estuvo hablando por teléfono hasta la medianoche. En un momento dado gritó, diciendo: **"Voy a descansar mañana así que, en cuanto tengas los resultados llámame ¿De acuerdo? ¡Llámame!"**

Creo que la hermana menor de Iwamoto estará bien, pero igual me quedé en casa para acompañarlo... _Solamente por si acaso._

Mirando hacia atrás, recuerdo que yo no estaba preocupado antes del anuncio del examen nacional. Tenía confianza en mi mismo y en realidad, tampoco era como si me importara demasiado... Aún así, las cosas son completamente iguales. Comenzando por el día y la hora en que dan los resultados. En el pasado y ahora, el anuncio se hace justo antes de finales de marzo, cuando termina la ceremonia de graduación. Eso significa que todas los instituciones comienzan la orientación para el 1 de abril. En cambio, aquellos que hayan fallado tendrán que reunirse con otros estudiantes del mismo grado para realizar un examen de reubicación en carreras diferentes y en universidades diferentes también.

Por favor pasa ¡Por favor, por favor pasa el maldito examen! Oh, aunque en realidad quiero que quede dentro por motivos absolutamente impuros y personales ¿Puede que Dios no esté de acuerdo si se le reza por este tipo de causas?

Si la hermana de Iwamoto pasaba el examen nacional, **quería pedirle que se casara conmigo.**


	33. 19

He estado disfrutando mucho de todos estos meses como amante de Iwamoto. Navidad, año nuevo, día de San Valentín y día blanco... A veces pensaba que no había problema en que todas las otras personas se divirtieran y se vieran tan asquerosamente felices mientras yo sufría por dentro, pero también hubiera sido una mentira decir que no los envidiaba y que en secreto, los odiaba un poco.

Este año estuve completamente libre de ese sufrimiento. 

Disfruté de muchos eventos cursis por primera vez en mi vida y... En realidad fue muy divertido estar con él. Estaba enamorado de Iwamoto. **Terriblemente enamorado de Iwamoto.** Quería tocarlo todo el tiempo, hablar con él, comer con él, ver programas tontos y escuchar canciones viejas a su lado. Básicamente no había ni un solo segundo en que no lo quisiera cerca. ¡Y él también mostraba bastante interés en mí! Un interés genuino en mí.

Un día, me dijo que nunca había ido al centro de la ciudad en navidad. Jamás había tenido tiempo libre desde que se graduó de la escuela preparatoria.

 **"Y aunque tuviera tiempo, no quería ir solo".** Iwamoto volvió los ojos y miró hacia atrás. **"Pero dicen que las iluminaciones son hermosas ¿Es verdad...?"**

 _Subí a un tren después de mucho tiempo._ Todavía quedaba una semana antes de Navidad pero la ciudad estaba completamente abarrotada. Todavía teníamos tiempo antes de que comenzara a oscurecer así que entramos en un edificio de moda que parece haber sido realizado por un arquitecto bastante famoso. Tenía la intención de disfrutar de la estructura única que sube la colina en espiral, con unas escaleras eléctricas perfectas y modernas... Pero me di cuenta de la figura que se estaba reflejando en el escaparate: **Iwamoto es llamativo**. Alto, buena postura. Un abrigo militar simple de un corte y costura que parece haber sido comprado en una tienda de oferta.   
Le pregunté de inmediato si estaba bien para él comprar ropa en ese tipo de tienda tan lujosa. Finalmente, la razón por la que yo me sentía más interesado en cambiar mi aspecto era infinitamente por obra y gracia de Iwamoto, me sentí bien al preguntarle y hacerle participe de mis nuevos planes. Iwamoto estaba sorprendido porque nunca había comprado ropa en un lugar así. _Pero eso es lo mismo para mí._

Al principio, Iwamoto respondió a regañadientes, pero después pareció estar muy divertido eligiendo prendas por aquí y por allá. Su belleza consiste en que él es del tipo de hombre que puede disfrutar de cualquier pequeña cosa y sacar un tema de conversación muy interesante de esto. El empleado también fue cooperativo... No traté de ocultar mi mirada enojada porque ¿Es una buena tienda con empleados bien entrenados, o está pegado a nosotros porque Iwamoto está aquí? Probablemente ambos.

Pensé que esa oportunidad no sería algo que se repetiría tan fácil, así que compré demasiada ropa para Iwamoto y le dije que si le preocupaba tanto, podía comprar ropa para mi también... _Pero igual él estaba bastante asustado con el precio de las cosas que yo tomaba._ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que compré ropa de esta marca y también ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien parece esforzarse tanto por mí.   
Apenas pudimos ver la iluminación debido a nuestras compras prolongadas... Pero él estaba de bastante buen humor.

Salí con Iwamoto varias veces más después de eso.

Fuimos a un pueblo costero para comer mariscos. Al mar, a las villas cercanas, fuimos a ver una película de acción y participamos en una promoción de **Todo lo que puedas comer** en un restaurante cercano. Iwamoto disfrutó de todo esto, _todo el tiempo_ y pensé, que yo era terriblemente feliz cuando él sonreía así.

Quería compartir más de esas expresiones.

Después de que la existencia de los HUFA se hizo evidente, el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo se volvió muy común sin importar el lugar o el estado de residencia. Además, se tiene básicamente los mismos derechos que un matrimonio entre un hombre y una mujer. Él es un adulto y podemos casarnos de inmediato, siempre y cuando él esté de acuerdo con eso... Pero pensé que sería demasiado rápido, así que a mi plan inicial le aumenté tres semanas más y luego esperé a que su hermana hiciera el examen. 

La pregunta es, por supuesto, si el propio Iwamoto va a querer casarse conmigo o no. Claro que sé que todo puede ir mal. Le pido matrimonio, él se niega, yo digo que está bien. Me dolerá, pero estoy preparado para ello... _Me he dado cuenta que Iwamoto no le dice a su hermana acerca de mí._ De alguna manera, entiendo la situación: Su hermano de repente parece vivir con un hombre mayor que acaba de conocer, dice que es su médico y luego le dice que son amantes y luego que van a volverse esposos. Sería una situación extraña. Si yo fuera su hermana, definitivamente tendría desconfianza. No podría mantener la calma al presenciar el hecho de que mi hermano no es independiente financieramente hablando y además, justo antes de un examen importante que puede cambiar todo el rumbo de mi vida. 

Para ser sincero, _quiero casarme lo antes posible_. Quiero hacerlo seguro y legal... Estoy tan emocionado que es peligroso. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que quería ser respetuoso así que por eso quiero que pase primero lo de la hermana. 

Sonó el teléfono.

Iwamoto levanta el auricular y contesta rápidamente antes del segundo tono

**"¡Haruka!"**

¿Lo consiguió?

**"Oh, eso es genial. Estoy tan ... ¿Qué dices? ¡Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, idiota! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Eso es algo bueno! Felicitaciones."**

Parece que todo está en orden con ella. _Perdí mi fuerza_. Olvidé todo sobre mis exámenes nacionales, pero estoy mil veces seguro de que no estaba tan feliz como lo estoy ahora. Sin embargo, recuerdo claramente los sentimientos de inquietud antes del anuncio y estoy seguro de que no la tuvo nada fácil. Iwamoto sigue en el teléfono.

**"Sí, oh ... Es complicado"**

Iwamoto siempre habla sobre un montón de cosas con su hermana así que, esto va a ser largo... _Cómo una película con comerciales sobre productos de limpieza_.   
Fue en ese momento que me quedé quieto e intenté retirarme a mi habitación.

**"No estoy seguro de que decirte porque bueno, ya sabes que estoy viviendo con mi doctor"**

Detuve mis pies.

**"Sí, ya sé... Pero no quiero vivir con el presidente".**

Abrí los ojos... _Luego Iwamoto me descubrió mirándole._

Oh, demonios.

**"Cállate. Es solo** **que** **va a ser demasiado largo para explicarlo justo ahora. Tendrías que venir aquí"**

Iwamoto cortó sus palabras por un largo rato y miró un poco hacia abajo. 

**"¿Entonces por qué preguntas si ya sabes que estoy saliendo con él?"**

Mi cara se pone caliente.

Mi cuerpo se pone caliente.

Yo me siento caliente.

¡¡Madre mía!! ¿Qué hiciste? **¿¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!??**

 **"Claro que me gusta ¿Por qué saldría con alguien que no? Sí, novio..."** Estuvo en silencio por un rato, y después los fuertes gritos de una mujer se filtraron por el teléfono **"Oh, no grites. Pensé que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera... ¿Cómo que ya quieres venir? Tienes que estar en los cursos de inducción primero, tonta... Jajaja él no se enojaría por eso, es muy amable. Sí, también es guapo. Es que no le gustan las fotos."**

No soy un hombre guapo, definitivamente no soy un hombre guapo. ¡Deberías dejar de alabarme cuando estés hablando con ella!

**"¿Sí? Un año... No, todavía es muy pronto para eso".**

Un grito se escucha otra vez en el celular. Iwamoto entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

**"Ya, está bien. Tengo que colgar ahora... No, te hablaré mañana ¿Bueno? Está bien, en la noche. Sí, también yo."**

Iwamoto cuelga, ignorando el otro grito desesperado.

 **"Pues, ya ves"** Iwamoto bajó las cejas y se rió como si hubiera hecho una travesura. **"Igual ya lo presentía, no te preocupes".**

Me tambaleo de nuevo rumbo al sofá

**"Lo hiciste bien. Muy casual."**

**"Gracias."**

Iwamoto se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. _No me había dando cuenta de que había llorado por su hermana..._ Fue un gesto lindo. Puede que lo suficiente como para enamorarme de nuevo.

**"Iba a decirlo antes. Pero si pensaba en mí, no iba a concentrarse en el examen."**

Apreté mi nariz.

**"Bueno... Yo también he estado esperando a que Haruka apruebe el examen nacional".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Agarré la mano de Iwamoto... De nuevo, era pura improvisación.

**"Iwamoto"**

Es incómodo decirlo ahora pero...

**"Por favor cásate conmigo"**


	34. 19

Iwamoto se quedó en silencio a pesar de haber estado muy hablador hace solo un minuto.

**"Oh, ya. Entonces eso pasaba".**

**"¿Eh?"**

_Esa era una respuesta que no me esperaba_. En mi cabeza había visto la imagen de al menos tres rechazos y al final, estaba yo en un rincón. Llorando.

**"¿Estabas asustado de decirme?"**

**"Pues sí, en realidad siempre existe la posibilidad de un rechazo ¿No es cierto? Pudiste decirme que amas a alguien más o, alguna cosa así..."**

Iwamoto golpeó mi hombro con una sonrisa más segura que la pregunta que le lancé hace unos momentos.

**"Ya lo sabía..."**

Me sorprendió que me dijera eso. No recuerdo haber sido tan obvio... _¿Me preocupé tanto que resultó siendo evidente?_ _¿Pudo haber sido mejor no decir nada?_ Iwamoto había sido muy consciente de que estaba tratando de ocultar algo, pero él solamente estaba allí. Suspirando con una cara que no podía leer.

**"Doctor... El día que me mudé aquí, estaba frustrado por el dolor que tenía. ¿Recuerdas?"**

Lo recuerdo bien. Me parece que fue la primera vez que lo toqué...

**"En ese momento, el doctor me entregó una bolsa de papel marrón que estaba en mi equipaje. El que estaba lleno de los productos sanitarios".**

**"Sí..."**

**"Esa era... Justo la bolsa que me diste en el consultorio. Esa vez, no utilicé ningún artículo sanitario. Solo lo guardé y ya".**

**"¿No lo usaste?"**

Fue extraño y en realidad me shockeó un poco... ¿Qué no le gustó de lo que le dí? Estaba orgulloso de que pudiera hacer algo útil por Iwamoto esa vez así que, ahora...

**"Oye, pero no pongas esa cara".**

Iwamoto sonrió.

 **"Pensé que podrías estar decepcionado de mi y, quería explicarte... Pero me quedé callado en ese momento porque aún no tenía la confianza** **suficiente** **".** Me acarició la cabeza, así que me moví un poco. **"Antes tenía una gran resistencia en obtener cosas de la gente... Pero resulta que nunca dejé de tener cosas de tí. El segundo día me trajiste papas asadas."**

Es verdad... Estaba verdaderamente feliz de mi nueva experiencia y cambios así que, cuando regresé a casa ese día, solo se me ocurrió darle papas porque en el restaurante había dicho brevemente que le gustaban mucho... La figura de Iwamoto, comiendo sin pensar en nada más, era tan linda que las compré muchas veces más después de eso.

 **"Una vez, cuando caminaba con mis colegas de camino a casa desde el trabajo, el carrito de las papas asadas pasó. Todos las compraron y se las comieron... Pero yo me quedé sin dinero y no las compré."** Iwamoto torció la cara. **"Y de pronto ya estabas allí, trayendo papas para mí cada semana..."**

Eso es verdad también. Simplemente... Quería complacer a Iwamoto. Todavía no era completamente consciente de mis sentimientos así que no lo hacía para gustarle. _Yo solo quería ver la cara que ponía Iwamoto al comer_. Quería verlo feliz.

Es peligroso.

_Todavía siento que estar con él es terriblemente peligroso para mi cordura._

**"Cuando obtuve los productos sanitarios... Al principio estaba confundido y solo me vinieron cosas bastante extrañas a la mente. Pensé que tenía que acostumbrarme rápidamente así que, me sentí aliviado de que alguien pensara en mi hasta el punto de comprar todo** **eso** **."** Iwamoto levantó la vista y sonrió levemente. Parpadea y hace sombras con sus largas pestañas. **"En ese momento, el doctor no sabía nada sobre mi situación así que entendía que no me lo habías dado a modo de limosna. Para tí, solo era un hombre joven, grande y con dolor ... ¿Verdad?"**

Iwamoto bajó la nariz.

 **"Todos siempre piensan que soy extraño, violento y salvaje... Pero no fue igual con el doctor. Entonces pensé que podría no ser un comportamiento exclusivo para mí y pensé que tal vez hacias lo mismo para otros pacientes que se encontraban en la misma posición que yo... Pero entonces te imaginaba en la farmacia y con tu vecina preguntado sobre marcas ..."** Iwamoto frunció el ceño y se echó a reír. **"Me preguntaba ¿Qué está pasando? Y terminé sin utilizar los productos porque eran especiales para mí...** **Es tan estúpido, pero se sentía como lo mejor que había tenido en mi vida".**

No puedo decir nada porque mi garganta está bloqueada...

 **"Cada vez que recibía algo, sentía como que una parte dentro de mí se rompía y luego bajaba de nivel... Pero no hay ningún sentimiento extraño en las cosas que el doctor me da. Ahora puedo entender mejor la razón de eso, creo..."** Entonces Iwamoto pensó un poco. **"Desde ese momento, te quería... No lo sabía porque pensé que no me gustaría un hombre jamás, pero se sentía así. Justo como estar loco. Intenté no ver al doctor de inmediato para olvidar esos pensamientos pero, cuando me encontré contigo en el servicio de bienes raíces... Estaba tan feliz que todo lo demás dejó de ser importante."**

Iwamoto volvió a tocar mi mejilla.

**"Me gustas, siempre te he querido y anhelado tanto que... Ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Desde el inicio lo supe, que iba a casarme contigo".**

Iwamoto me miró fijamente, yo lo hice también.

**"Cásate conmigo"**

Puse mi mano sobre la mano de Iwamoto, que seguía tocando mi mejilla... Y de pronto él comenzó a reír.

 **"¡** **Yuge** **-sensei llora demasiado!... No tienes que llorar ahora."**

No lo hubiera notado si no me lo hubiese dicho. Mi mentón está todo mojado.

 **"Perdón..."** Intenté limpiarme a toda prisa, pero las gotas terminaron cayendo sobre el sofá y en mi pantalón. Él solo consiguió darme un beso.

**"Entonces, solamente queda ir a saludar a tu madre para decirle ¿Cierto?"**

Entonces, me di cuenta de algo serio.

**"Oh ..."**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"No lo he dicho todavía".**

**"¿... Enserio?"**

Lo olvidé, porque me estaba centrando únicamente en la hermana de Iwamoto... Ni siquiera le dije a mi madre que vivía con Iwamoto o que era novio de Iwamoto o que había conocido a Iwamoto. Originalmente mi madre no me contactaría a menos que su vida estuviera en peligro. ¡Incluso intenta hacer sus negocios por correo electrónico!

Que terrible hijo soy.

 **"Bueno, ¿qué clase de persona eres? ¿Querías que yo fuera el único que lo contara?"** Iwamoto estaba más sorprendido que enojado. **"Tal vez tengamos que cancelar todo..."**

**"¡No! Lo siento... ¡Ahora! ¡Llamaré ahora!"**

**"Bueno, entonces te veo hacerlo."**

**"... Sí, está bien."**

¿Está bien?


	35. 20

Mi madre estaba bastante sorprendida de que le llamara por teléfono. _Eso no era extraño_. Pensaba que estaría soltero toda mi vida y de repente escucha mi voz alterada diciendo que no solo estoy saliendo con alguien, sino que es un hombre y además, uno de esos extraños HUFA de los que ella tanto había escuchado cuando trabajaba en el hospital.

**"¡Mi hijo metió a un paciente a su casa!"**

**"Mamá..."**

**"Y ahora está saliendo con él ¡Un doctor morboso es lo que crié!"**

**"Oh, mamá, por favor escucha..."**

**"Todo el tiempo, ¡Mi hijo era un gay!"**

**"Sí, supongo que ese es el caso".**

**"¡Debí sospecharlo desde que me dijiste que las mujeres te daban asco!"**

**"Tenía como 10 y..."**

**"¡Lo siento tanto!"**

**"Mamá, ya te dije que... Espera ¿Cómo que lo sientes?"**

Me sorprendió que dijera eso en un tono tan... _Tan extrañamente honesto._

**"Te estaba tratando bajo la premisa de que eras heterosexual. Lamento haber intentado emparejarte sin preguntar primero. Sí, no estuvo bien. Eso es horrible ¿Verdad?"**

**"Mamá... Ah, no, en realidad yo también me acabo de dar cuenta. No te preocupes".**

**"¡Me preocupa! No son solo palabras, ¡Es una postura completamente nueva que estoy tratando de implementar! Pero bueno, volviendo al tema... Me alegra mucho que la persona favorita de nuestro Takano exista... Además, ¡Un HUFA! ¡Genial! Realmente no quería morir sin ver la cara de mis nietos, tampoco me hacía feliz saber que andabas solo por la vida haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Pensaba ¿Que va a pasar con este hombre cuando me muera? Ahora estoy tranquila... Ah, ya me imagino a tus bebés corriendo por mi casa. Pequeños y con gafas..."**

Mi madre estuvo llorando por un buen rato mientras hablaba de cosas extrañas. Es decir ¿Niños con gafas?

**"Entonces, muchas gracias por aceptar esto, mamá... ¿Podemos pasar a verte para que lo puedas conocer?"**

**"¿Por qué tanta urgencia en el cambio de tema? ¡¡Tu madre quiere empaparse en sus fantasías un poco más!!"**

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, aunque claro que era pura actuación y sollozos exagerados. 

**"Mamá..."**

**"Está bien, está bien... Puedes venir. Después de todo, esto de ser jubilada es muy aburrido".**

**"Entonces la semana que viene..."**

**"Oh, no, ven a almorzar mañana".**

**"No sé si podamos hacerlo tan de repente.."**

**"¿Lo repentino es malo? Takashi, tú no eres así. No me lo presentarías si no estuvieras completamente seguro de que ese hombre es el HOMBRE. Quieres algo serio con él ¿Verdad? Una llamada viniendo de tí..."**

**"Yo ..."** De repente tomé el teléfono y me incliné para intentar que mi voz fuera todavía más pequeña. **"Necesito tiempo para encontrar las palabras necesarias porque es obvio que en eso no soy como tú."**

**"¡Mira nada más que agresivo te pusiste! Puedes mentir y decir todo lo que quieras, pero mientras antes te de mi bendición será mejor para todos nosotros. ¿No es lo más razonable reunirse de inmediato con el futuro novio y el hombre que puede darme nietos?"**

**"Iwamoto."**

**"Eso dije. Creeme, verme te dará suerte. No me hago joven, cariño... Tampoco me hago más paciente."**

_Definitivamente mi personalidad no es igual a la personalidad de mi madre._ Está siendo terriblemente exagerada porque se encuentra a punto de cumplir los setenta y siente que el tiempo le está cayendo completamente encima... Sin embargo, tengo que decir que siempre que hablo con ella me sorprende la precisión de sus palabras, la manera en la que sigue expresándose, su tono tan firme... No teníamos la mejor relación, pero la admiraba bastante. Es la imagen completa de una mujer que ha vivido todo lo que quiere. Inteligente hasta la médula... Pero muy ruidosa.

**"Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero para con eso."**

**"¡No voy a parar! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que mi único hijo traiga a su compañero finalmente!"**

Después de eso, Iwamoto también tuvo una conversación bastante similar para lograr que nos reuniéramos con su hermana... Aunque, por supuesto, _ella no sabía que Iwamoto y yo estábamos pensando en casarnos_.   
Haruka iba a comenzar a tener un curso de inducción en un hospital importante cerca de la prefectura del norte así que antes parecía estar planeando un viaje de graduación con todos sus amigos de la preparatoria... En realidad, no hay mucho tiempo para una reunión organizada.

**"Bueno, le dije que iríamos al hospital antes de fin de mes ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"Me va a dar una embolia."**

Iwamoto me miró, como si estuviera a punto de reír a carcajadas.

**"Lo siento, todo se juntó..."**

No es eso... ¿Cómo fue que Iwamoto me describió con ella en primer lugar? Estoy preocupado ¿No se decepcionará al conocerme? ¿No pensará que soy poca cosa para él? ¿¡No pensará que enloqueció!?

Pero al día siguiente, igual me fuí con Iwamoto a la casa de mi madre 


	36. 20

Mi madre vivía en un amplio conjunto residencial al lado de mi abuela paterna y algunas tiendas de conveniencia bastante concurridas...   
Puede que su relación con mi padre sea absolutamente inexistente hasta el momento pero _ella afirmaba todo el tiempo que nada de eso era culpa de esa pobre y anciana mujer._

Así que, cuando ambas nos vieron bajar del auto, abrieron la boca, elevaron el brazo en nuestra dirección y gritaron

**"¡Un hombre guapo!"**   
**"¡Un hombre guapo!"**

**"¡Mamá! ¡Abuela! ¡No apunten a Iwamoto de esa manera! Eso todavía es considerado una grosería"** **.**

**"Pero es que... ¿Realmente es el novio de nuestro Taka?"**

**"¡Tienes un buen cuerpo, muchacho! Es una gran diferencia si lo comparamos con la complexión de mi hijo. Todavía es joven, tiene una piel bastante bonita y... ¡Mira nada más sus brazos! ¿Haces pesas o algo así?"**

**"¡Entiendo! Ya entendimos así que, las dos ¿Pueden comportarse un poco? Solamente por hoy. Ni siquiera tiene que ser por todo un día, es un rato nada más ¿Vale?"**

Pero entiendo completamente sus sentimientos... _Es demasiado bueno para que sea el amante de alguien tan simple como yo._

**"Bueno... Es un honor conocerlas finalmente, soy Taichi Iwamoto".**

Al final, todos nos sentamos en el salón de té. Un lugar chiquito con demasiados manteles y figuras doradas de gatos esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Mi madre y mi abuela suspiraron profundamente después de enterarse de la ocupación y los antecedentes de Iwamoto. _Una historia familiar bastante corta_ _y trágica_ _, ciertamente._

**"No soy realmente un buen tipo ..."**

Sospechaba de la cara de mi madre, que analizaba todo antes de dar una conclusión final: _Y sus ojos dicen que definitivamente entiende el motivo por el que estoy tan enamorado de él._  
La relación que teníamos de paciente y médico también puede ser uno de los factores que la hacen plantearse toda una historia dramática entre nosotros que posiblemente resultaría siendo verdadera. 

Pienso que es incómodo que ella pueda cavar tan profundo dentro de mí...

**"Por cierto, Iwamoto-san, ¿Es verdad que puedes dar a luz a mis bisnietos?"**

Mi abuela se inclina sobre la mesa y cruza las manos justo en frente. _Cómo un estudiante universitario listo para tomar notas de cada explicación._   
Ella era absolutamente chapada a la antigua, se escandalizaba de los gays e incluso parecía al punto de un ataque nervioso siempre que escuchaba o miraba escenas sexuales en la televisión... Pero ahora se parece a mi madre y pregunta abiertamente sobre niños.

**"¡Abuela! Eso no se dice. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto señor Iwamoto!... Ahora que lo pienso, es un tema delicado de verdad ¿No es cierto? Dar a luz. Yo tuve un aborto después de tener a Takashi así que entiendo que puede incluso dar algo de miedo."**

**"No, no pasa nada."** Iwamoto en realidad le estaba sonriendo a mi madre y a la abuela. **"Antes me parecía una idea terrible y atemorizante... Pero últimamente también pienso mucho en eso. En que me gustaría tener a los hijos del doctor. Ya depende de Dios si puedo dar a luz de manera segura o no".**

... Era la primera vez que Iwamoto decía eso. _Que quería un hijo de mí._ Nunca lo había imaginado y en realidad incluso llegué a pensar que todo esto lo ponía horriblemente incómodo. Mi cara está caliente y no puedo verlo a los ojos. ¿Qué debo hacer? Tal vez... Sea extraño que esté tan inmensamente feliz a pesar de que mi madre me está mirando fijo.

**"El señor Iwamoto dice que quiere tener hijos, pero todavía le llama** **_doctor_ ** **. Que cosa más extraña."**

**"Oh no, nosotros nos hablamos por nuestros nombres en casa... Pero igual me gusta decirle doctor de vez en cuando ¿Verdad,** **Takashi** **?"**

No tuve más remedio que forzarme a cerrar la boca que había abierto sin darme cuenta. En realidad, rara vez me decía de esa manera porque opinaba que la mención de "Doctor" sonaba demasiado sexy... Estaba feliz, _pero me hubiera gustado más si me hubiese llamado así estando en la cama._   
Iwamoto me dirigió una mirada bastante bonita que ignoraba por completo los ardientes ojos de mi madre y de mi abuela.

**"** **Takashi** **-san, llámame por mi nombre también".**

¿Qué dices? ¡Es imposible! Todos en este lugar saben que soy particularmente cobarde para hacer este tipo de cosas en público. Pensé que tenía que guardar silencio y decirle que NO pero, cuando me di cuenta, como siempre pasaba cuando él decía algo, _mi boca se movió sin permiso._

**"Taichi."**

**"Te amo,** **Takashi** **..."**

**"Yo también te amo."**

Iwamoto escuchó eso y se rió de inmediato... No me lo puedo creer ¿¡¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!!? **¿¡¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo justo en frente de mi madre!!?**

**"Vaya, esto es fuerte ¿Qué le hiciste a este pobre hombre, Iwamoto-san? Parece completamente perdido en el espacio."**

Las palabras de mi abuela hacen que mi cara se sienta caliente otra vez. No puedo soportar esto. _¡Quiero desaparecer de inmediato pero no puedo hacerlo sin Iwamoto!_ Y él no parece quererse ir.

**"Señor Iwamoto... Ha cambiado completamente a nuestro** **Takashi** **".**

" **Es bonito."**

**"Pero eso no quita que sea aterrador."**

Desafortunadamente, _es justo lo que dijo mi madre._ ¡Estoy perdido, completamente perdido y a merced del hombre que no deja de sonreír como si estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que ha logrado hacer conmigo...!

Después de eso, fuimos a comer todos juntos a un restaurante chino que quedaba a menos de media cuadra. Mi madre reservó una mesa porque me había oído mencionar que a Iwamoto le gustaba mucho la comida china tradicional. _Para ese momento, ya parecía como si fueran grandes amigos._

**"Tengo muchas ideas para la boda, señor Iwamoto. Podemos poner mucha comida china y arreglar unos trajes bastante bonitos para los dos. Por favor, trae a tu hermana pronto para que organicemos algo entre las dos familias".**

**"Sería muy interesante, cuente con eso."**

Mi madre terminó estrechando su mano más de una vez.


	37. 20

**"Tu mamá es una mujer bastante interesante".**

**"¿Tú crees? Mi madre y mi abuela son en realidad personas bastante malvadas".**

Finalmente llegamos a casa para intentar tomarnos un descanso... _Pero realmente el día todavía estaba bastante lejos de terminar._ Mientras guardaba y acomodaba la comida que habíamos conseguido de camino a casa, Iwamoto iba por todos lados, revisando las cacerolas que ya no necesitábamos y guardando los platos que habíamos dejado en la mesa antes de partir.

 **"Pensé que sería peor por tratarse de tu** **madre**... **Pero, la verdad es que me alegra que fuera así de normal. Incluso si su hijo trajo a un hombre para conocerla, fue bastante amable conmigo".**

**"Oh, estoy seguro de que ella entrenó arduamente para el momento en que le presentara a una pareja. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere para su vida y lo que quiere para la mía también...** **Ella es así."**

Ciertamente, la juventud de mi madre y mi juventud fueron tan diferentes que es difícil pensar que somos parientes. Mi madre era una belleza fugaz que todos deseaban y yo era solamente una calabaza tirada en la carretera. Un niño que quería desesperadamente parecerse a su padre, que era un hombre fuerte con una cara profundamente tallada.

**"Quería ser similar en su cara pero con una buena personalidad".**

**"Pues lo conseguiste, eres inteligente, amable, justo y bastante honesto. Pienso que es gracias a lo fuerte que fue tu madre en tu crianza. Tuviste una buena guía."**

Iwamoto sonrió, así que intenté hacer lo mismo... Sin embargo, no estoy tan confiado como él en que las cosas que dijo me describan completamente. _Además, no esperaba que Iwamoto tomara a mi ruidosa e intensa madre de un modo tan positivo._

**"Generalmente mi madre solo es honesta conmigo... Por ejemplo, no es normal que hable tan casualmente sobre el aborto que sufrió. Debiste agradarle."**

Tal vez intentaba crear un cierto grado de empatía con él... Mi madre abortó cuando yo tenía dos años y fue justo antes de que mi padre se fuera. Muchas personas se hubieran confundido si una información como esa se hubiera revelado tan repentinamente en una visita, pero Iwamoto lo aceptó. Después, antes de despedirse, hablaron de eso nuevamente. Le dijo que era una persona fuerte y que esperaba ser como ella en un futuro... Así que yo estaba feliz por el inesperado momento. Pese a todo, respeto a mi madre y la quiero. _Es normal desear que mi familia se lleve bien._

Iwamoto pone la última leche en el refrigerador y cierra la puerta.

**"Mi** **Takashi** **es un buen hijo".**

Iwamoto me llama con una voz bastante dulce. 

**"** **Takashi** **..."**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Te amo."**

Es una voz que fácilmente puede golpear mi entrepierna.

**"Taichi-kun"**

**"Sí... Dime así."**

Iwamoto frota mis mejillas con las puntas de los dedos para hacer que me aproxime un poco más... Giro mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y aprecio la sensación de una capa muscular fuerte y definida. Puedo tocarlo en cualquier momento así que siempre que lo hago, _me gusta mucho más._ Me encanta más que antes porque tiene una increíble fuerza y un calor que parecen estallar en mi piel.   
Debe ser una imagen graciosa, que este gran hombre me sostenga en el espacio estrecho que representa la cocina. Besándome con fuerza mientras yo le enredo la lengua.

 **"Aquí ..."** De repente, exhalando con ganas, Iwamoto dijo entre besos: **"Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho aquí."**

Iwamoto sonríe indecentemente, atrapa mis labios de nuevo y me besa con demasiada hambre... Una y otra vez. Por cierto, es verdad que siempre lo he estado abrazando dentro de la cama. Incluso si el cuerpo de Iwamoto estaba encendido en el sofá, pidiendo por mí, nunca se lo hice allí o en algún otro lado. Esto se debe a que en realidad, _los anticonceptivos estaban todavía en nuestro buró_. Si comenzaba a hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar, no iba a parar ni a soltarlo y terminaría siendo un desastre.

 **"Ya estaba loco por que hicieras esto..."** Iwamoto jadea con la cara acomodada en mi mano **"¿Puedes tocarme un poco más?"**

Iwamoto frunció el ceño, elevó las cejas y luego abrió la boca mientras se retorcía hermosamente para mí. Nuestros genitales están erectos y se frotan entre las gruesas prendas de invierno hasta el punto en que todo se vuelve más duro y muchísimo más rígido. 

**"Taichi ..."**

Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo así... _Pero había algo que se sentía como una llamarada subiendo por mi pecho_

**"¿Um?"**

**"¿Está bien si vamos a la cama?"**

Mis expectativas están jadeando tan intensamente como yo... Sin embargo, Iwamoto se ríe y me acaricia el cuello y las orejas y no se mueve porque sabe que no resisto sentir su calor. _Es un asesinato mortal._

**"No lo hagas así esta vez... ¿Bien?"**

**"¿Ah?"**

**"Tengamos sexo aquí"**

¿Qué está diciendo? hacerlo en la cocina....  
Probablemente porque tenía una cara extraña, Iwamoto se rió de mí.

**"Piénsalo. Todavía hay luz, estamos en la cocina, hay una mesa que podemos ocupar... Con mi ropa fuera del camino. ¿No te emociona eso?"**

**"Entonces, los condones ..."**

**"No lo necesito"**

Bien, acabo de volver a perderme.

**"Yo no creo que..."**

Iwamoto se arrodilló para quitarme el cinturón.

**"Está bien, eres un buen hijo y eres un obstetra y un ginecólogo de buen carácter... Pero deberías hacer cosas como estas en ocasiones".**

Él me miró a los ojos y yo comencé a tragar saliva.

 **"Yo** **haré** **que nada se manche".** Iwamoto quita mi pantalón y deja caer mi ropa interior. Traté de hacerle ver mi frustración saliendo de cada parte de mi cuerpo, _pero no me hizo caso._ **"Y tú harás que todo esté bien ¿Verdad? ¿Realmente tenemos que preocuparnos?"**

De verdad quiero tomarlo y recostarlo ahora mismo. Quiero besarlo y deseo tanto comérmelo que... _La tentación fue demasiado dulce y no la resistí.._  
Iwamoto se apresura y me chupa el pene. **La boca de Iwamoto está terriblemente caliente.** Un gemido salió, y luego otro.

**"Tengamos un niño,** **Takashi** **... Mmm... Tu madre está** **esperando** **¿No es verdad?"**

_No pude negarme._


	38. 21

Iwamoto me miró y sonrió...

Sus gruesos labios sostienen el centro de un pene que está a punto de estallar. Su mejilla está sumida para aplicar presión y su lengua y su paladar me sostienen y me envuelven de un modo bastante firme.  
 _La mirada de Iwamoto era demasiado clara en comparación con la indecencia del acto_.

Mi corazón se sacudió.

Yo estaba feliz...

**Bastante feliz.**

Todavía no sé por qué Iwamoto me eligió. A veces vuelvo a la realidad y dudo de todo lo que me está pasando hasta pensar que mi vida cotidiana es un sueño... Pero, justo en este momento, no puedo evitar creer que realmente le gusto cuando lo miro y noto que está brillando. _No hay duda._ Era tan seguro como el hecho de que Iwamoto estaba aquí, tocándome.

Puse los dedos sobre su cabeza, cerca de la oreja caliente de Iwamoto... Disfruté de la sensación suave de su cabello negro, de la sombra de sus pestañas y de lo hermoso que se veía cuando cerraba los ojos y los abría otra vez.

_Su expresión me excita ahora más que nunca antes._

Saca mi pene de su boca, recorre toda la base con un dedo y después chupa mi glande con demasiada fuerza... **Estaba muriendo de inmediato.** Temblando, sintiendo como mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar y a doblarse frente a él. Iwamoto lo sacó de nuevo y comenzó a frotar su nariz, mejillas y labios por todo lo largo como si mi carne fuera dulce. Aplastó suavemente la punta con los dedos y me miró de nuevo para decir:

**"** **Takashi** **-san... Te amo..."**

Sus labios húmedos se presionan contra la punta antes de tragarlo por completo... Su espalda se arquea y sus dedos se aferran a mi cintura mientras que los míos, temblorosos y débiles, frotaron su mejilla y la piel que estaba sobre sus labios. Al retirar su cabeza mi semen lo manchó... Pero él, con una cara descuidada, lamió las gotas que escurrían hasta desaparecerlas por completo. _Justo como un perro._

**"Doctor... Más..."**

En ese momento, _todas las palabras que iba a decirle dejaron de estar dentro de mi cabeza._ Abre la boca, estira la lengua, se sacude y se aferra a mi entrepierna como si necesitara probarme otra vez... Parece que no tuvo suficiente así que chupa, cierra los ojos de nuevo y después suspira.

Ya es el límite.

Definitivamente no puedo soportarlo más.

Quiero hacer que este cuerpo me pertenezca solo a mí. **Quiero que tenga a mi hijo adentro.**

Lo empujé hacia abajo, sobre el frío suelo de la cocina... Estaba tan desesperado que casi rasgué su ropa en lugar de solo bajarla.

**"Ah..."**

Los bóxer grises de Iwamoto estaban tan mojados que incluso cambiaron de color. Las secreciones corren por su muslo, su pene palpita y su abdomen parece palpitar también... Iwamoto solo llevaba una camisa bastante fina cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Extendí ambas manos al lado de su cara y lo sujeté como si fuera un niño al que intentaba explicarle algo importante. Él me miró avergonzado, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

**"¿Qué pasa...?"**

_Solo quería_ _sujetarte_ _porque te veías increíblemente perfecto hace un momento..._ Pero es claro que no puedo darme el lujo de explicarlo bien ahora.

Me concentré entonces en sus pezones, los que eran claramente visibles bajo la tela que se arremolinaba a lo largo de sus fuertes líneas corporales... Pude ver que estaban afilados.

Ahora está en pleno calor. _Como yo_

Esa imagen fue suficiente para hacer que mi cuerpo temblara como una hoja de papel... Levanté las rodillas de Iwamoto hasta el tope para dejar su área púbica toda expuesta. _Estaba realmente tan húmedo que incluso las mujeres podían tenerle envidia_.

Es un cuerpo solo para mí, un agujero solamente mío...

Ajusté la punta de mi pene con una mano. Su ano ya me conocía así que me aceptó simplemente aplicando la fuerza necesaria... El toque de sus membranas mucosas, las que frotan directamente mi pene por primera vez, se siente tan increíble que parece ser incomprensiblemente peligroso.

Me metí más profundo, lo toqué y lo embestí varias veces porque era insoportable.

_Era horriblemente insoportable._

Un calor cruel que me estaba volviendo loco.

**"Ah... ¡Ah! Espera,** **Takashi** **... Ah,** **ahh** **"**

Todavía puede llamarme con una voz así de clara y todavía tiene la fuerza suficiente como para mostrarme su pequeña lengua... Para tranquilizar a su boca ansiosa, me incliné, le mordí los labios y luego lo besé encima. Iwamoto aceptó mi lengua. Sus poderosos brazos se vuelven hacia mi espalda para evitar que escape, me sostiene con fuerza y me comienza a arañar sin darse cuenta de lo doloroso y profundo que lo está haciendo... Su boca, sus labios, su lengua, su ano, en todas partes de su cuerpo, **tenía hambre de mí**.

Te lo daré. _Te daré todo lo que quieras porque estoy aquí justo para eso._

**"Hmm... ¡Umm!"**

Iwamoto estaba disfrutando completamente mientras empujaba mi pene por entre sus piernas abiertas...

Extiende un brazo para atrás... Y desesperadamente se sostiene de la pata de la mesa. Su cuerpo se mueve de arriba para abajo y después, se escucha el sonido de algo cayendo: Un tazón de acero inoxidable rueda sin romperse y choca contra la estufa. Luego pasa lo mismo con una bolsa y con una caja de cereal.

_No me importa eso ahora._

Después de varias inserciones profundas, los ojos de Iwamoto se vuelven borrosos. El interior se volvió mucho más estrecho y su pecho se tenso tanto que pensé que ya no estaba respirando. Yo empujaba, y empujaba y empujaba, entrando, apoyándome en la punta de mis pies hasta el punto en que moví tanto su cuerpo que su cabeza estaba a punto de golpear contra una pared. Inmediatamente me incliné y lo sostuve con ambas manos... Sin embargo, no pude detener el movimiento de mi cintura o la forma en que se arrastraba por las baldosas. Lo mantuve presionado, dejé mi pene adentro y empujé hasta que el dorso de mi mano chocó contra la pared y se raspó.

Abrí la boca y grité sin voz, estaba verdaderamente feliz de que Iwamoto me dejara reventar sin salirme de su interior y estaba más que agradecido de que buscara soporte en mí... Parece que él ya ha alcanzado el clímax muchas veces y ha repetido convulsiones intermitentes una y mil veces más, _porque está mojado y manchado y parece tener bastantes problemas para respirar._ Aún así, me invito de nuevo y me muevo otra vez.

Si ya es un desastre, quiero dejarlo todavía peor.

**"** **Huh** **..."**

Los dos estábamos jadeando, abrazados y conectados de un modo verdaderamente increíble. Grita y luego solo se retuerce... El semen se derrama desde el borde de su agujero como si ya no pudiera sostenerlo más y luego, me busca de nuevo. Abre los ojos y me besa dulcemente con una respiración agitada y un temblor inmenso incrustado en el pecho. Quiero disculparme, quiero verificar que esté bien, quiero que se calme y pueda dejar de salivar... Así que acaricio suavemente su abdomen.

**"** **Hah** **... Fue demasiado..."**

Iwamoto se lamió los labios. A pesar del tono cansado y de la respiración agitada, tiene una expresión verdaderamente satisfactoria que lo hace comenzar a brillar...

_Es como una pequeña estrella._

**"Todo fue culpa de** **Taishi** **".**

A menos que lo hubiera malinterpretado, siento que la forma de gruñir, especialmente después de arrojar semen dentro de él, fue más fuerte y más larga de lo que lo hago habitualmente. Puede que me haya sentido más estimulado por tocarlo por primera vez sin un dispositivo anticonceptivo o por hacerlo tirados en la cocina... Pero en realidad, _parecía ser más que eso_.

 **"¿Entonces es así...?"** Iwamoto jadea mientras responde. Se contrajo por un momento y al siguiente se soltó. **"Me siento pegajoso..."**

Iwamoto notó algo así que se rió inesperadamente. Sus manos se ponen debajo de su trasero y luego se mueven un poco más arriba.

**"Tu semen se está desbordado... El suelo debe ser un desastre justo ahora..."**

**"No te preocupes por eso... Ah, cierto, ¿No te golpeaste?"**

**"No, estoy bien,** **Takashi** **no me dejó golpearme la cabeza porque colocó las manos ..."**

Escondo el dorso de mis manos porque están bastante raspados... Si Iwamoto me ve, _puede que comience a burlarse de mi extraordinaria obsesión de perder la cabeza durante el sexo._

**"Entonces todo esto es de** **Takashi** **..."**

Iwamoto extendió sus brazos, sus dedos y se acercó a mí para que lo pudiera ver... _Tiene las yemas mojadas en mi semen._ Iwamoto me miró significativamente una última vez y después, comenzó a lamerse.

**"Sería un desperdicio..."**

Su largo dedo es tragado por unos labios gruesos. Lo saca, lo mete, lo saca... Y la saliva conecta su boca con su mano mediante un hilo bastante ancho.  
Mirándolo, mi deseo, el que había sido liberado en grandes cantidades para marchitarse justo después, rápidamente recuperó su fuerza hasta provocar que mi pene se agrandara casi de golpe.

**"Ah... Taka...** **Nhh** **... ¿Es para que el semen no se escape...?"**

No puedo escuchar lo que dice... Solo entiendo que mi cintura quiere moverse debido a la extraordinaria comodidad que representa su cuerpo, apretando y pulsando y repitiendo todo de nuevo. Me gusta el impulso monótono de ejecutar la misma posición y me gusta como se sienten esas ganas de hacer todo otra vez.

**"** **Ahh** **..."**

Esta vez, sostengo el pene mojado de Iwamoto... Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo hace un rato pero había utilizado las manos para evitar que la cabeza de Iwamoto golpeara la pared. _Dos manos no son suficientes para amarlo como lo deseo._

La expresión de Iwamoto se derritió de inmediato cuando moví los dedos arriba y luego lo hice lento para abajo.

**"Bueno, besa ... Oh ... Oh, Dios... Bésame".**

Mientras me sacude, Iwamoto saca la lengua y me mira... Involuntariamente me aproximo y me la trago. Chupé su lengua porque me rogó que lo hiciera así.

**"Hmmm... Se siente bien ..."**

Sus piernas y brazos me atrapan el cuerpo. Me sentí mareado de felicidad. No quiero que me libere...

_Por favor no me dejes ir._

**"Oh, oh ... Oh ..."**

Se vuelve más sensible y más feroz... Muchísimo más lindo.

No quiero hablar demasiado, está bien olvidarnos de la cena, ensuciemos más nuestra ropa favorita, ni siquiera hay que cambiar el ritmo de la posición porque quiero seguir así... Con sus ojos fijos en mí.

El sexo, que parecía algo aburrido para mí hace algunos años, _lo repetí muchas veces más ese día._


	39. 22

**"Por eso necesito tiempo para saber si mi nombre será Takashi Iwamoto de ahora en adelante... O si sigue siendo** **Takashi** **Yuge** **."**

**"Entiendo... De todas maneras, felicidades por el futuro matrimonio."**

Era cuestión de papeleo, presentar mi registro de matrimonio en las oficinas del hospital para comenzar con una nueva fila interminable de arreglos importantes. Si bien, los movimientos legales para el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo son relativamente rápidos, las deliberaciones sobre los apellidos de las parejas no habían progresado mucho que digamos. Cuando te casas, tienes que elegir entre uno de los dos apellidos y eliminar el otro...

_No sabía si iba a eliminar el_ _Yuge_ _._

De todos modos, si me caso, en el hospital puedo trabajar con mi apellido de soltero presentando algunos otros documentos adicionales. Es parte de una hilera de reglas estrictas pero necesarias para tener un orden y un registro electrónico de cada trabajador del área... Y yo he estado presentándome con mis pacientes bajo el nombre de Yuge todo el tiempo por lo que esta es una situación complicada para mí.   
Por otro lado, el lugar de trabajo de Iwamoto no parece ser así de estricto. _Es un poco más informal._ Además, decirles a todos que cambiará su apellido necesitará de una explicación adicional y no quiero hacerle pasar por eso.

Él no quiere pasar por eso.

 _Pienso que_ _Iwamoto_ _todavía se avergüenza de su condición física_. Me parece incluso, que una cosa es lo que me dice a mí y algo muy diferente es lo que le dice a las otras personas. Y sé que quiere ocultar todo sobre ser un HUFA y ser homosexual... Bueno, explicarlo será doloroso y mentalmente pesado. No siempre se dan casos buenos en los que tus compañeros te dan palmaditas en la espalda, no te ridiculicen y no te digan que das asco.   
No es de extrañar que dude en hacer públicos los hechos y definitivamente, no tengo ningún derecho a forzarlo. _Si quiere contarle a los demás, debe ser a su propio ritmo y a su conveniencia._ No tengo que meterme en el camino.

¿O tal vez ya me estoy metiendo bastante?

Una de las razones por las que no sé si ponerlo en mi registro familiar es porque el único pariente de Iwamoto es su hermana. Si elige mi apellido, él y su hermana tendrán apellidos diferentes... _Puedo decirle un montón de cosas para aminorarlo como:_ ** _"No te preocupes por eso. Sigue siendo de tu familia, incluso si tu apellido cambió"._** Pero perdieron a sus padres y a la mayoría de sus familiares y ahora solo están ellos dos. Ella puede sentirse desplazada, él puede sentirse egoísta. ¡No lo sé!... Además, la hermana menor de Iwamoto ahora se está entrenando como doctora en un hospital importante. El entrenamiento inicial es duro, el ambiente está cambiando y de repente se le pedirá que coopere con una amplia variedad de ocupaciones. En el horario matutino y en el horario nocturno también ¿No es este el momento en que más se necesitarán el uno del otro?   
Iwamoto estaba muy preocupado por mí cuando le dije que, si lo deseaba, yo con mucho gusto entraría en el registro familiar de Iwamoto y me cambiaría el apellido para que él siguiera justo como estaba y se sintiera cómodo. **Estuvo de acuerdo**.

Y volvemos al inicio. Realmente no quería eso ... Mi mente era todo un caos ¡Un terrible caos! Iwamoto es un buen hombre. Es recto, brillante... Sensible a los demás, respetuoso. Debe haber sido muy amado por muchas personas cuando era un niño porque es tranquilo y escucha a la gente. Su apariencia también es excelente... Seguramente Iwamoto se reirá si se lo digo, pero estoy seguro de que hay toneladas de personas a quienes les gusta. No quiero decir que todos sean como yo y tengan sentimientos y deseos románticos. Sin embargo, el _corazón humano es desconocido._ Nadie puede predecir qué pasará.  
En particular, puedo decir que se ha vuelto cada vez más amable recientemente. El ambiente se ha tornado muchísimo más suave a su alrededor, más tranquilo... Pero, en realidad me duele porque yo soy igual que antes. Mis hábitos alimenticios han mejorado y mi color de piel se ve mejor, _pero eso es todo._ Estoy viejo y no confío en mi mismo. A menudo pienso, que Iwamoto podría enamorarse fácilmente de alguien diferente y entonces tendría que estar de acuerdo y renunciar en silencio porque no soy competencia para nadie.

_Si Iwamoto decide, si Iwamoto dice, si Iwamoto habla..._

Por eso es que quería reclamarlo como mi propiedad mientras el corazón de Iwamoto todavía parecía estar conmigo. **Debería haber ese derecho al menos.** Él es mío. No quiero que nadie más lo toque, ni lo mire...   
Tuve paciencia con todo el asunto del apellido así que al menos quería que tuviéramos anillos. ¡Dile a todos que estás casado por Dios! Y si tienes dificultades para decir que te casaste con un hombre, puede mentir y decir que estás casado con una mujer.

Sin embargo, cuando hablé sobre el anillo de bodas, Iwamoto se mostró reacio:

**"** **Takashi** **-san... Yo... ¿Podemos esperar un poco más?"**

Iwamoto apartó la vista de mí y se rascó la cabeza. _Me molestó cuando le pregunté la razón y no me contestó._

¿Qué odias de los anillos?

¿Qué odias de lo que estoy haciendo cuando las esperanzas me las diste tú?

Me dijiste que querías a mi hijo pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo si actúas así?

 _Me gustaría que me hablara claro en lugar de tener que adivinar todo._ No tiene que decir lo que sabe que quiero escuchar ni hacer las cosas que me gustan... Solo debe ser honesto.

Todos los días, mi corazón se siente como si estuviera siendo aplastado... No quiero que Taichi se avergüence de mí. Quiero creer que no es ese el caso pero...

**Estoy ansioso.**

Además, _el otro día hubo un caso que me molestó bastante_. Iwamoto recibió carne de cerdo envasada al vacío. Es una marca bastante conocida, algo que a menudo se usa para obsequios de fin de año o de navidad. Es una masa de panceta de cerdo en vinagre. Parece que puedes comerlo como está o meterlo en un horno de microondas.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

Se veía delicioso. Me gusta el cerdo en general porque mi madre lo cocinaba a menudo cuando era un niño.

**"Es un regalo de Aizawa... Uno de los chicos con los que vivía antes".**

**"Ya."**

Dijo que no quería obtener nada de mí, _pero claramente con Aizawa es diferente._

**"Se ve que te aprecia"**

**"Sí... Yo lo aprecio bastante también."**

Se veía bastante feliz así que pensé que debería ser feliz también.

Pero no pude.

**"Me dio muchas otras cosas como... Tomates secos. No sé cómo usarlo pero me dijo que la próxima vez fuera a comer con él para que me compartiera algunas recetas".**

¿Cómo respondí a eso? No me acuerdo, honestamente. _Había una tormenta furiosa en mi corazón y estaba lejos de aminorar._  
¿Por qué haces eso? Si quieres comer carne, la compraré. Si quieres conocer de recetas, yo las conseguiré.

Él está muy feliz, sonriendo por todo lo que recibió de otra persona... Él no aceptó mi anillo y siempre decía _¿Podemos esperar?_


	40. 22

**"¡Qué complicado es!"**

**"Sí".**

Mi madre le grita al teléfono y hace que me duela terriblemente el oído.

**"Así que... De Yuge a Iwamoto."**

**"Supongo".**

**"Oye, ¿Estás bien? Porque no te escuchas bien."**

**"Sí, no te preocupes..."**

**"Bueno, pero ten cuidado."**

**"¿De qué?"**

**"Él no está seguro, no quiere el Yuge y no quiere el anillo tampoco. Vas a estar** **moviendote** **de Yuge a Iwamoto y luego de Iwamoto a** **Yuge** **si esto sigue así. Parece que el divorcio se hereda..."**

La escuché decir que el divorcio era hereditario y rápidamente maldije a mi madre por un momento que me pareció bastante largo... _Creo que tengo que decir algo, pero no sale nada._

**"Ten cuidado de no estar demasiado atado alrededor del dedo de Iwamoto-san".**

Esta vez mi respiración se detuvo... Tengo miedo de la extraña agudeza de mi madre.

**"Está bien, no me hagas caso... Eres un principiante en estas cosas así que tal vez la situación no es tan mala como crees. Iwamoto-san no es como tu padre. Parece amable, respetuoso, es del tipo que cuenta cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tal si te vas por el rumbo fácil y hablas con él?"**

Colgué mi teléfono sin responder, escuchando las palabras de mi madre todavía en mi cabeza. Claro, si no lo comprendo debería preguntar directamente _¿¡Qué tan fácil es eso!? ¿Con quién cree que está hablando?_

Iwamoto regresó mientras estaba todavía en eso.

**"Estoy en casa"**

El hospital está cerrado hoy, pero Iwamoto ha estado trabajando sin parar desde la mañana... Está aquí antes de lo habitual probablemente porque es feriado.

**"Bienvenido".**

**"¿Compraste lo de la semana?"**

Abrí el refrigerador para enseñarle así que Iwamoto pronto pareció estar feliz...  
Cuando hago esto con Iwamoto, hablar de comida y de cosas de cocina, mis preocupaciones parecen volverse insignificantes en un instante. Su actitud siempre está llena de respeto y afecto por mí y cuando me encuentro con sus ojos, me provoca sonreírle de vuelta.

A veces es muy hechizante

**A veces solo quiero llorar sin razón.**

¿Alguna vez he sido tan feliz? Aunque al mismo tiempo debo preguntar _¿Alguna vez he estado tan aterrado de algo?_

Hasta ahora, entendía que no sería capaz de obtener la felicidad de un ser humano común, por lo que me esforcé en lograr soportar todo lo que me ocurría por mí cuenta y sin quejarme... Pero ahora, ya que lo probé, _tengo mucho miedo de que me lo quiten._   
Si se va ¿Podría mantenerme decente? ¿Terminaría siendo aún peor, como un fantasma de mi mismo? ¿Un monstruo?

Me estaba lavando los dientes en el baño cuando Iwamoto entró. El cuarto de baño también funciona como vestidor y tenemos un pasillo pequeño en dónde colocamos la lavadora... _Iwamoto iba a bañarse así que se quitó la camiseta_. Su cuerpo siempre ha sido estupendo, con los hombros hinchados, el cuello y los brazos gruesos y ese bonito tono de piel color canela.

_Es mejor si me doy prisa y me voy._

**"** **Takashi** **"**

Entonces Iwamoto me abrazó por detrás mientras yo me enjuagaba la boca con bastante agua. Tenía prisa, así que mis movimientos eran bastante descordinados y torpes.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Iwamoto estaba sonriendo, ví su reflejo en el espejo de la pared.

**"¿No quieres entrar conmigo?"**

Me gusta Iwamoto, _pero de alguna manera solamente puedo verlo con enojo el día de hoy_. Tenía una cara bonita y unos ojos bastante brillantes... Aunque estaba abrumado, también estaba extasiado por la invitación tan sorpresiva de Iwamoto. **Odio mi simplicidad.**  
En lugar de responder, puse la mano alrededor de la cintura de Iwamoto y después, solamente acerqué mi cabeza y le chupé el cuello.

**"Hmm ... ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?"**

Sabe a sudor y está completamente arenoso _¿Pero entonces por qué se siente tan delicioso?_ Me gustaría lamer todo su cuerpo y comérmelo justo como está de ser posible... Pero, mientras miraba casualmente su cuerpo en el espejo, apareció una mancha blanca en su cintura. 

**"¿Qué es eso?"**

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"¿Tienes algo alrededor de tu cintura?"**

**"¿Um? Oh... Es verdad".**

Iwamoto lo ve y lo toca. Intenta rasparlo con las uñas, pero no se quita... _Son marcas de dedos._ Dedos manchados con pintura blanca.

**"Debió haber sido Aizawa"**

Aizawa.

Claro, _es el nombre del hombre que le dio la comida_...   
En ese momento, la sensación de felicidad desapareció de inmediato y comenzó a arder la estúpida llama de los celos desagradables.

**"¿De qué es eso?"**

Una voz extrañamente plana salió de mi boca. 

¿Por qué tenía esos dedos allí?

**¿Por qué lo había tocado?**

**"Estábamos pintando... Él estaba jugando conmigo y de pronto dejó caer toda su mano aquí porque mi camiseta se levanta cuando me pongo en cuclillas."**

Parece que puedo ver la escena frente a mis ojos: Un hombre robusto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza está trabajando... Y su piel es visible desde la parte de atrás. Su espalda está cubierta de músculos. La cintura está ajustada entre la ropa de trabajo y la camisa blanca... Es una piel marrón bastante bonita.

_Así que viene y solamente lo toca._

Hace solo unas semanas no me hubiera enojado. Pensaría lo normal, lo que me dijo: Estaban jugando en el trabajo. Está bien reír de vez en cuando, está bien comer con amigos... Sí, lo hubiera dicho una y otra vez hasta lograr creermelo.

Pero ahora era inútil.

**"También se manchó la camiseta..."**

Iwamoto está revisando la tela, arrodillado a un lado del cesto de la ropa. _El aire sexual que pudo habernos envuelto ligeramente ya había desaparecido por completo._

**"Taichi"**

Cuando lo llamé, Iwamoto me miró mientras sostenía todavía su ropa. Arqueó las cejas... _Puede que se pregunte por qué de repente tengo esta expresión._

**"Dime.."**

**"Vamos a lavarlo"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Eso"**

**"¿La pintura?"**

Iwamoto miró la ropa y miró mi mano alternativamente. Luego asintió. 

Sonreí, _y lo_ _jalé_ _dentro de la ducha aunque todavía tenía la ropa puesta._


	41. 23

**"Auch"**

Empujando la espalda de Iwamoto, que es incapaz de comprender completamente la situación, choca contra la pared del baño y se estampa a un lado de la jabonera. _Su pantalón sigue encima y yo tengo la ropa puesta también._

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

En todo momento, Iwamoto nunca pierde su amabilidad conmigo... Sus cejas estaban cerca, arqueadas y en una expresión bastante extraña. Le ayudé a quitarse todo hasta que quedó en boxers.

**"Te estás mojando..."**

**"No importa."**

Ciertamente mi respuesta se escuchaba mal, incluso para mis oídos... La ropa que cayó bajo los pies de Iwamoto estaba aplastada y húmeda por todas partes. La moví con el pie hasta dejarla en una esquina y rápidamente me apresuré para quitarme la ropa. Toda la tela se me había pegado y era bastante incómodo moverme o hacer cualquier otra cosa.   
Iwamoto me mira, pero no sé resiste... _Aunque no tengo idea del por qué_. Tal vez, porque sabe que me invitó en primer lugar.

Lo volteo.

La espalda desnuda y bronceada de Iwamoto se ve preciosa, resaltada por las paredes verde oscuro que tiene el baño. Sus músculos están marcados y entrenados, sus nalgas son redondas y brillantes por el agua, perfectas... _Pero hay un rastro de dedos hechos de pintura blanca, justo en la cintura._

No puedo perdonarlo.

**Definitivamente no puedo perdonarlo.**

Tomé mucho jabón corporal y comencé a frotarlo con un trapo. Lo hice en su espalda, en su cintura y también en la cara interna de sus muslos.

**"Ah..."**

Iwamoto levantó una voz confundida y, cuando lo froté de nuevo y le pasé el chorro del agua, descubrí que la pintura en realidad se había despegado muy fácilmente. Como una calcomanía.

Al ver que se ha vuelto terriblemente rojo, recapacito... Está desnudo, con la cara pegada a la pared, completamente helado y con la cintura irritada y casi sangrante. De repente, _incluso me sentí bastante avergonzado._

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Abracé el cuerpo de Iwamoto desde atrás. No era mi imaginación, estaba verdaderamente frío.

**"¿Qué pasó con la pintura?"**

El cuerpo de Iwamoto se estremece pero no parece que esté enojado conmigo. Probablemente no sabía la causa de mi irritación pero si conocía que algo estaba mal conmigo.

**"Lo siento ..."**

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué te disculpas, Takashi? Ya está, la pintura se cayó."**

**"Se cayó... Pero está todo rojo. Lo siento. ¿Te dolió mucho?"**

**"Estoy bien"**

**"¿Tienes frío?"**

**"El agua está fría, tener frío es lo normal"**

Iwamoto se echó a reír. Su espalda tiembla... **Yo quería llorar.**

Estuvo mal, de verdad muy mal. Me estaba desquitando, porque me sentía muy triste por varias cosas que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los días... No era completamente la culpa de las huellas de unos dedos. _Lo había dejado todo rojo y lastimado._

**"Takashi... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"**

Demonios.

Involuntariamente enterré la boca en su hombro... No estaba enojado. _Ya no estaba enojado_. Solo me sentía inseguro. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero y hablar sobre esta situación pero no quería escuchar las palabras negativas de Iwamoto. No quería que todo cambiara y terminara abandonandome...  
Me duele el pecho y parece que puedo colapsar en cualquier momento. 

**"¿Takashi...? ¿Estás bien?"**

Aunque lo forcé a entrar sin quitarse la ropa y lo bañé sin calentar el agua, él de todos modos se volteó y me revisó a detalle. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.  
Me mira, parpadeando, con las pestañas absolutamente húmedas y goteando.

 _Iwamoto siempre es puro_.

Él está a mi lado, amándome como siempre. _Siendo noble y gentil como nadie en la vida lo ha sido jamás..._ El hecho de que esté aquí solo está haciendo que me sienta terriblemente culpable justo ahora.

¿Qué tengo que hacer a continuación?

_¿Para dónde me muevo?_

Realmente... ¿Solo tengo que preguntar lo que no entiendo de su comportamiento? _¿Puede algo ser tan fácil y sencillo como eso_?

Dios, ¡Alguien dígame cómo comienzo!

 **"Taichi-kun, estoy ..."** Abrí la boca mientras el flujo del agua seguía su ritmo constante. Cómo ya se estaba calentando, el cuerpo de Iwamoto lo está haciendo también. Me consuela ver que al menos ya no está temblando. **"Realmente quería que Taichi tuviera mi apellido".**

**"¿Cómo...?"**

Iwamoto convierte su expresión en una verdadera cara sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema. Continúo:

**"No me importa que el apellido "Yuge" desaparezca pero... Pensaba que si se cambiaba tu apellido, cualquier persona sabría de inmediato que Taichi estaba casado. Todos tus compañeros de trabajo".**

Iwamoto parece querer decir algo, pero no lo hace. Él es del tipo de hombre que rara vez interrumpe una conversación así que, solamente está allí, _inmóvil y esperando a que termine_.

**"Y, que parezca que no quieres cambiarlo, honestamente me pone bastante ansioso porque pienso que puede haber una parte de tí que todavía no me acepta en su vida... Al menos, pensaba que podría resistirlo si aceptabas tener mi anillo de bodas pero, luego me dijiste que teníamos que esperar. ¿Por qué esperar? Yo intento ponerme en tu lugar y tratar de ser paciente y entenderte pero, la verdad no puedo. Y de pronto se siente doloroso".**

Todavía quiero creer en Taichi... Pero me resulta difícil hacerlo adecuadamente y entiendo que eso me vuelve una persona mala, egoísta, insegura e inútil.   
Él me mira, _y suspira de una manera tan hermosa como lo es el resto de su cuerpo._

Iwamoto se volvió hacia la pared. Es posible que esté enojado porque acabo de decirle cosas que seguramente no deseaba escuchar... Sin embargo, intenté escoger mis palabras y soltar mis pensamientos tan honestamente como me fuera posible. _Quería ser muy, muy sincero frente a él porque no se merecía otra cosa._

**"Así que hoy, cuando escuché que Aizawa te tocó... Me puse celoso y lo ocupé para desquitar todo lo demás. Me explotó la cabeza y, lo siento mucho".**

Solo el sonido de la ducha hace eco en la habitación. Iwamoto guardó silencio por un momento más.

 **"... Oh, es una situación realmente mala."** Iwamoto comenzó a hablar, todavía de cara a la pared. Si miras de cerca, puedes ver que sus orejas están completamente rojas. **"En primer lugar, pienso que posiblemente es normal que te pusieras ansioso con eso. Tuve una actitud extraña."**

Asentí...

**"Pero, Takashi, no es nada de eso..."**

Finalmente, Iwamoto inclinó su cabeza para intentar mirarme. Sus ojos están teñidos de rojo y completamente humedecidos.

**"Lo siento, no quería que pensaras que estaba inseguro. Es solo... Que así como pareces estar bastante ansioso con que yo tenga tu apellido, yo estoy absolutamente emocionado de que tú tengas el mío."**

De acuerdo, eso es inesperado.

Más que inesperado _¿Qué demonios es eso?_

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Si lo piensas con calma, es un peligro que te quedes con el Yuge porque la gente pensará que continúas estando soltero ¡Vamos! Eres médico, trabajas en el hospital universitario así que obviamente tienes mucho dinero, eres alto, vives en esta zona, tu voz es agradable, tu cara es bonita..."** Y después de ver mis ojos, Iwamoto pensó por un momento con una cara muy avergonzada **. "¡No me mires así! ¡¡Es la verdad!! Lo escuché de algunas enfermeras cuando estaba en la sala de espera"**

Pienso que solamente él me ve así... Después de todo _¿Por qué entonces sería virgen y soltero a los 37 años?_

**"Pero, de todas maneras vas a casarte con un hombre... Había pensado que era una enorme carga hacértelo explicar a los demás ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Cómo vas a decir que eres un HUFA? Creo que soy terriblemente** **desconsiderado** **."**

**"Oh, para nada. Yo estoy bien con esa situación. Estar con un hombre, tener hijos, nada me molesta realmente."**

Estoy sorprendido de que ese sea el caso... Una cosa es lo que le había dicho a mi madre, otra lo que me había soltado a mi durante el sexo y otra la realidad ¡La realidad que involucraba a un hombre que odiaba todo lo que pudiera significar que no era hombre! _¿Ahora le gusta?_

**"Sí, bueno, está bien... Será bastante extraño. Mis compañeros seguramente pensarán que es una broma, especialmente por el tipo de cuerpo que tengo... Nadie me va a creer pero, voy a tomar una foto entonces. ¡Cuando nos casemos, tomaré una foto y la mostraré a todo el mundo! Incluso utilizaré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Un traje negro o blanco o un vestido de novia. Da exactamente lo mismo"**

Iwamoto lo dice con timidez... _Pero igual me lo imaginé un poco._ Seguramente se vería absolutamente perfecto en todas las prendas que acaba de mencionar. ¿Es cierto? ¿Realmente puede usar un vestido? Si ese es el caso, la foto se puede ir al demonio. Yo quiero verlo, tener la imagen mental y física de esto y no mostrarlo a nadie más.

**"Cómo sea, siento lo del apellido. Debí detenerte cuando dijiste que ibas a meter los papeles del registro, pero..."**

**"Pues, sobre eso..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Todavía estoy como Yuge. Les dije que necesitaba tiempo para ver que pasaba con eso".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Bueno, además de todo, porque es menos problemático y más fácil para mí seguir siendo Yuge".**

**"... Siempre haces eso"**

**"¿... Perdón?"**

**"Siempre haces todo según te conviene. Imaginas cosas, pones palabras en mi boca, haces un drama enorme y al final resulta que solo estabas pensando en ti y en como podía mi existencia afectarte de alguna manera."**

**"¡Claro que no!"**

**"Quieres que lo diga en el trabajo, a todos ¿Pero tú ya se lo dijiste a alguien? ¿Le dijiste a alguien qué vas a casarte con un hombre? Si no te hubiera dicho la otra vez, tu madre tampoco lo sabría..."**

Iwamoto se inclinó, cerró la llave del agua y después se giró completamente hasta darme la espalda. Sus cejas estaban otra vez muy juntas y sus ojos no me decían absolutamente nada. Dejé de respirar al pensar que era cierto. Nunca, ni una vez le había dicho a mi madre que había comenzado a salir con Iwamoto. Comencé a disculparme a toda prisa.

**"¡No, no, no es nada así! Yo... Estaba preocupado porque todos mis compañeros son unos idiotas pero... Lo diré, te lo prometo ¡Lo diré mañana de la forma en que tú quieras que lo diga!"**

**"Tal cosa..."** Iwamoto se quejó, pero inmediatamente se rascó la cabeza. **"Ya no puedes hacer eso, no decirme nada"**

**"De acuerdo."**

**"Imaginar cosas estúpidas y..."**

**"Está bien."**

**"Y sobre el anillo..."** Iwamoto está serio otra vez. **"Es que yo ya tengo unos. Um... Voy a ir por ellos el mes que viene".**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"¡Tú no dejas de comprar cosas por tu cuenta aún cuando te digo que yo quiero hacer algo para ti también!** **Al menos pensé que si yo compraba los anillos, estaría bien y sería algo agradable... Medí el tamaño de tu dedo mientras dormías"**

Estaba aturdido. ¿Era eso lo que significaba el "Podemos esperar"? Nunca lo pensé así. Solo había imaginado que definitivamente no quería casarse conmigo _y que definitivamente me odiaba._

¿Qué demonios me ha preocupado hasta ahora realmente?

 **"Y la carne"** Que ponga la boca en línea recta es bonito... Hace eso siempre que no sabe cómo continuar. **"A Takashi-san le gusta la carne de** **cerdo. Supuse que te gustaría comerla así que cuando me la ofreció, la acepté de inmediato".**

Ciertamente me gustan los platos de carne de cerdo, pero ¿No lo estás diciendo para ponerme feliz? ¿Realmente pensaste en mi?

Mi pecho estaba obstruido...

**"Jajaja..."**

**"No te rías por pensar en que comer."**

Por supuesto, no me estaba riendo de Iwamoto.

**"No, no... Soy realmente estúpido. Es como dijo mi madre".**

**"¿La madre de Takashi?"**

**"Dijo que ya que no conocía de estas cosas, tenía que hablar contigo porque seguramente el panorama no era tan malo ni era como me lo estaba imaginando".**

**"Tenía toda la razón"** Iwamoto finalmente sonrió y me abrazó. _Abrazarlo de nuevo se siente bien._ **"Pero yo también soy bastante nuevo en esto..."**

Me acerqué otro poco y enterré la nariz en su cuello

**"También será mi primera luna de miel..."**

Hablar sobre las cosas de recién casados me encanta, aunque es cierto que cuando lo digo, me siento bastante tímido.

 **"Bueno, Takashi... Ahora estamos juntos en el baño. Desnudos. Es divertido hablar, pero ¿No sería más divertido tener una** **luna de miel adelantada?"** Me estaba lamiendo la barbilla antes de que me diera cuenta **"Si me prometes que realmente vamos a hacer esto juntos de ahora en adelante..."**

Gotas caen de los gruesos labios de Iwamoto. _Vuelve a hacer correr el agua._

**"Te lo dije antes. Haré cualquier cosa por ti".**


	42. 24

De pie, frente a frente con Iwamoto en un baño humeante, lo miro agitar suavemente una cabeza llena de espuma blanca. Iwamoto cierra los ojos, suspira y pone las manos alrededor de mi cintura... Como ya ha ocurrido otras veces, nuestros genitales duros y pesados se frotan entre sí. _Es, algo entretenido._

No pude soportarlo más y besé la esquina de su frente.

**"Umm..."**

Iwamoto sonríe débilmente y abre los ojos otra vez: **"** **Takashi** **-san, mi frente tiene espuma..."**

Estoy feliz de verlo actuar de esta manera tan linda.

 **"Me gusta el sabor de la espuma"**.

 **"Idiota"**.

Iwamoto sacudió los hombros y se echó a reír... Quería ver y tocar su cuerpo de esquina a esquina para disfrutarlo todo de una vez. Y él estaba allí, _complaciendome_ _con eso_.   
Había recogido su ropa y mi ropa para meterla en la lavadora así que mientras tanto, lo había hecho esperar bajo el chorro del agua caliente.

Estaba asustado de que me dijera que no, que después de mis inseguridades e inventos mentales quería bañarse solo para castigarme... **Pero era muy amable conmigo.**

Me siento más tranquilo.

Por supuesto que ahora, como pasa siempre que lo tengo de frente, lo deseo demasiado y con muchas, muchas ganas. Es tan doloroso, mi pene está todo apretado bajo la espuma... Pero siento, que posiblemente no me haría daño esperar un poco más. _Hasta salir y tenerlo finalmente en mi cama._

**"** **Takashi** **-san, tienes una cara bastante erótica".**

Él tiene una cara mucho mejor... ¿Qué pasaría si la risa de Iwamoto, la que hace que sus cejas y las comisuras de sus ojos se aflojen drásticamente, cambia a una expresión de placer que me haga sentir como el vapor del agua caliente? Hacía frío, _pero ahora hace mucho calor_. No sé si soy yo pero todo está ardiendo y empapándose. 

Si esto continúa así voy a ir a la deriva, con el vapor.

Le dije a Iwamoto que cerrara los ojos para que pudiera enjuagarle el champú... Y entonces una voluminosa espuma blanca se desliza por el impresionante cuerpo moreno y va en picada rumbo a su abdomen. Cruza por sus pectorales, por su ombligo, en sus caderas. Las líneas de agua caliente le lavan las cejas, los párpados y también lo hace con sus bonitos y masculinos pómulos.

_Es increíblemente hermoso_

Mientras todo se derramaba, como si supiera que no dejo de verlo, inclina la cabeza y junta los labios.

**"¿No quieres quitarme la espuma de aquí?"**

**"¿Por qué no iba a querer...?"**

_Huele a flores dulces._

El agua caliente y su saliva se mezclan en mis labios y en mi lengua, deslizándose más de lo habitual hasta terminar derramándose. _Me hace sentir que puedo besarlo para siempre._

**"Es una buena luna de miel"**

Me enamoré de Iwamoto de nuevo, sonriendo a la distancia con sus labios bonitos y sus dientes blancos.

Detuve la ducha y tomé el jabón corporal que venía en gel. Giré la mano y luego la puse toda en la parte baja de su cuerpo para sentir la encantadora tensión de su cuerpo y esa magnífica suavidad que parecía tener siempre su piel. _Inmediatamente le recorrí también el trasero..._

**"Ah... Creo que a mi novio le gusta mucho tocar en esta parte."**

No tengo excusa al respecto. _Me encanta._ Inserté y froté mi dedo entre sus nalgas redondeadas y después, me deslicé hasta detenerme justo en sus muslos. Subí y bajé varias veces porque realmente me gustaba eso de sujetarlo, sostenerlo y sentir su peso descansando plácidamente entre mis manos.

**"Huh..."**

Iwamoto se aferró a mi hombro así que sentí la vibración de cuando se quejó...   
Sin detenerme demasiado en una misma zona, extiendo los dedos hacia las partes que me gustan: _Divido sus nalgas para exponer su ano_.

**"No, espera.."**

Siguiendo el cuerpo que decidió huir de mí, me abalanzo hasta abrazarlo de nuevo por detrás. Tracé la forma de su pecho y de su vientre con ambas manos. Puse espuma en sus ingles...

**"Huh ..."**

Iwamoto se apoya contra la pared y respira profundamente. El jabón se resbala y rueda y termina por quedarse junto al inodoro... Entre la suavidad de su vello púbico hay un infinito calor y una dureza que parece arder bajo mis yemas. Hago círculos pequeños, más grandes, líneas, y vuelvo a mirar a Iwamoto porque ha comenzado a respirar con dificultad. Me aproximé, lo besé y me inserté rápidamente entre sus piernas...

Resbaló, yo aproveché ese momento.

**"Oh ... Dios"**

Estaba temblando e inconscientemente parecía estar esperando por mí. No quería que solo me frotara, _definitivamente deseaba que le hiciera algo más._

Levanto la mano del pene de Iwamoto y la ocupo para frotarle el pecho... Está rígido y nervioso y parece que necesita sujetarse forzosamente de la pared. Siento que los pezones de Iwamoto se están levantando e hinchando más de lo que pasa en otras ocasiones. Su carne tiene un calor magnífico y existe el suficiente volumen como para agarrarlo de la forma que yo quiera hacerlo.

 **"Espera..."** Sus mejillas están pegadas a la pared, pero sus dedos corrieron hasta ponerse encima de los míos. **"Mi pecho se inflama antes de la menstruación así que, si me** **masajeas** **demasiado fuerte..."**

 _Casi olvido que es un HUFA_. Por naturaleza, los hombres tenemos tejido glandular mamario así que las glándulas de un HUFA se agranda según sea el ciclo menstrual. 

**"¿Te duele mucho?"**

Iwamoto niega con la cabeza y suelta entonces un pequeño jadeo. No solo es el dolor, _en esta etapa son más sensibles a los estímulos._ Tener mis dedos encima debe estarle pareciendo absolutamente insoportable. Era hermoso. Escuchar ese voz dulce que se mezclaba con el dolor, era hermoso...  
Mientras tanto, mi pene ya estaba más que preparado para avanzar en su interior. ¡De verdad que lo necesitaba! Estaba suprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas el impulso tremendo de querer meterme y devorarlo hasta el día siguiente. _Durante toda la maldita noche._ Tenerlo así, mojado y lleno de jabón, solo para mí... Iwamoto me miró bajo la lluvia de agua caliente. Sus ojos están casi desenfocados cuando comienzo a frotarlo con un par de dedos extra.

Iwamoto estaba excitado, pero nunca se tocó en frente. Solo empujó su brazo tembloroso contra la pared y dejó que yo me ocupara de su ano. Estaba sacudiéndose y jadeando y yo estaba absolutamente comprometido con un cuerpo fuerte que se veía precioso, atrapado en una pared verde y entre mis pobres manos. Él levanta una voz fuerte y hace que me impaciente. Hace que piense: _**Vaya. En verdad**_ ** _e_** _ **ste hombre es completamente mío.**_

**"¡AH!"**

Supongo que ya no soy consciente de lo que hago, _porque acabo de penetrarlo sin decirle nada._ Solo lo sostengo y me aproximo y espero a que él me trague entero. Se empuja.

**"Um... Ah, ah..."**

Iwamoto sacudió las rodillas y sacudió también la parte superior del cuerpo hacia adelante para poder aferrarse mejor a las baldosas. Aún así, solo su cintura permanece levantada. Sus muslos tiemblan y las otras partes de él estaban todas rígidas y tensas. _Su cara se puso roja y parecía no poder guardar silencio en absoluto._

Eso es lo que quería.

Lo abrazo por detrás y de inmediato se escucha el sonido de la piel mojada golpeando y golpeando entre sí.

**"Oh, es tan fuerte..."**

Creo que me moví justo en el lugar correcto porque Iwamoto eyaculó de inmediato. _Sentí salpicaduras calientes en el dorso de la mano y luego me di cuenta de que estaba temblando fuerte._ Estaba intentando respirar...

**"Taichi ..."**

Después de varios empujones, el cuerpo de Iwamoto parece ponerse todavía peor. La presión interna aumenta y al mismo tiempo, me oprime y me calienta tan fuerte como siempre. _Yo también eyaculé..._ Ya sé que después de llenarlo será más fácil para él sucumbir completamente al placer. Será menos tímido y más lindo.

De aquí en adelante, puedo ser agresivo... _Porque sé que él me contestará honestamente._

**"¡Aah! ¡Aah, ah!"**

Iwamoto abrió la boca con una cara absolutamente roja y desencajada, la común en él después de llegar al clímax. Entonces, _saca suavemente la lengua_. Parece que me está invitando para que la pruebe...

Cuando me di cuenta, **ya tenía mi dedo en la boca de Iwamoto**. Sus ojos están ocultos por sus largas pestañas y por sus párpados mojados, lo que definitivamente me parece una expresión de éxtasis total... En lugar de rechazar mi dedo o cualquiera de mis otras acciones, Iwamoto me busca y chupa como si fuera un bebé hambriento. El dedo índice, el dedo medio, el dedo anular y dos dedos más se juntan, gotean de saliva y son acariciados por una hermosa y caliente lengua.   
Él parece abandonarse a la lujuria y yo me vuelvo una masa temblorosa y siento que no me importaría pasármela en el baño todo el día si quisiera. _Estoy definitivamente inmerso en el placer de ser devorado por él._

Sacó los dedos y sujeto su barbilla. Es una cara inocente, como si acabara de despertarse de una buena siesta reparadora. Después, se escucha el sonido obsceno de la carne húmeda chocando, el aliento áspero de dos hombres y los gritos de Iwamoto, _los que se filtraron de su boca y ahora resuenan en el baño._

**"¡** **Hmmmm** **! ¡Ugh!"**

Iwamoto retorció sus caderas y se apretó un poco más hacía mí, para responder a mis movimientos absolutamente desesperados de una forma igual o más ansiosa. Enreda la lengua, golpea mis caderas y luego grita de nuevo:

**"Hmm... Huh, huh...."**

Y cuando intento profundizar nuestro beso, el jadea tan fuerte que termina por morderme y hacerme sangrar... _Definitivamente su límite está cerca._ Agarro la cintura de Iwamoto y lo penetro muchísimo más fuerte que en las otras veces.

**"Ah, ah..."**

Eyaculamos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez debido a una larga espera o a lo difícil que era estar en la ducha, mojados de pie y conectados... Mi semen se desbordó de su trasero y comenzó a formar pequeños hilos en sus piernas. Su recto se contrajo fuertemente, como si quisiera controlar la opresión aunque solamente terminó por empeorarla.

**"Oh, maldición..."**

Mientras jadea, empuja el trasero contra mi cintura y se frota un poco más. El goteo de semen no se detiene así que Iwamoto intenta cerrar un poco las piernas... _Fue un caos desordenado._ Tanto así que incluso la expresión de Iwamoto, mirándome consternado, me parece increíblemente gratificante ahora.

Quiero ensuciarlo, una y otra vez.

**"Taichi ..."**

Levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, el que se había doblado en un ángulo bastante extraño. Permanecemos todavía unidos así que es fácil deslizarme con ayuda de mis fluidos, sus secreciones y el agua jabonosa que había olvidado enjuagar.   
Cuando me separé, inmediatamente el semen se desborda más. _¿Cuánto eyaculé exactamente?_

**"Ah ..."**

Iwamoto tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y además, frunce el ceño ante el terrible goteo... Cuando metí los dedos para intentar ayudar a limpiarle, descubrí que estaba todo suelto y que además, su ano todavía parecía tenerme hambre. _Hacía un ruido descuidado alrededor de mi piel._

**"** **Takashi** **-san"**

Iwamoto se aferra a mí con sus gruesos brazos... Su cintura y mi cintura estaban juntas otra vez y, para mi sorpresa, _descubrí que nuestros genitales ya estaban subiendo de nuevo._ Pero cuando lo presioné contra mí, la cadera y el poder de Iwamoto se vinieron abajo. Tuve que ayudarlo a sentarse lentamente en una sillita de baño. Tenía las piernas abiertas, el pubis y el abdomen lleno de jabón y de semen... Su aliento es áspero y definitivamente su cuerpo no parece tener ninguna fuerza. _Solo su pene tiene poder._

Quiero tocar más... ¿Pero puedo hacerlo? Mientras me arrodillo frente a él, pienso que tal vez ya es suficiente por ahora.

 **"Takashi-san, me estás haciendo enojar."** Iwamoto miró hacia el techo y se rió como si estuviera aturdido. **"¿Cómo es que no sabía que tenías tantas ganas...?"**

**"Lo siento..."**

**"Para nada, no te disculpes... Pero ahora hace frío otra vez"**

Esa palabra me hizo sentir completamente culpable porque me hacía recordar lo que le hice en un inicio. _Tal vez, tenía que hacer méritos extra._

Me di una ducha, limpié a Iwamoto y luego lo abracé para que sintiera un poco de calor. Iwamoto levantó su brazo y lo giró alrededor de mi espalda antes de comenzar a besarme lento... Al parecer, _mis acciones no habían estado mal_. 

**Me controla completamente con una mirada y un beso.**

**"Nunca lo habíamos hecho aquí"**

Pego la mano en la cara de Iwamoto y acaricio suavemente su mejilla y el cabello negro que se pega a su frente. Lo besé muchas veces mientras protegía la cara de Iwamoto de la lluvia caliente de la ducha. Besé sus cejas, párpados, frente, mejillas, su mandíbula y sus labios.

Realmente, _lo amo mucho._

**"Bueno, no se había dado la oportunidad"**

Iwamoto se rió otra vez...

Lo hicimos en el baño porque era un hombre perfecto y quería ver más de sus reacciones... _Eso es todo_. Aunque no estoy seguro de si esa es la respuesta que Iwamoto quiere que le diga.   
Iwamoto suspiró mientras inclinaba la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo extraño otra vez?

 **"Tengo miedo de las cosas que hace el doctor."** Entonces Iwamoto me miró a la cara, recordó algo y finalmente se echó a reír. **"En la cocina, en la habitación, aquí, siempre eres intenso... Recuerdo tu sueño. El que tuviste de mí en la sala de observación"**

**"Ah, eso..."**

_Pero el verdadero Iwamoto superó con creces mi imaginación._

**"Yo siempre tenía fantasías contigo en el baño".**

Iwamoto me está mirando. Mi garganta sonó con una especie de chillido de sorpresa mientras miraba como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse nuevamente en mi pene

**"¿Quieres escuchar en que soñaba?"**

Quiero escuchar... No, _no quiero escuchar._ Estoy seguro de que voy a volverme loco si lo escucho. Sé que mis modales no funcionan correctamente pero no quiero terminar con él recostado junto a las tuberías del lavabo. 

Pero ya que continúa mirando, asiento.

 **"Al principio, creo que mis fantasías eran iguales a las de Taka-san. Me imaginé que metias tus dedos en lugar de hacerlo con la sonda. Luego, me penetrabas fuerte... Una y otra vez, sin preguntarme nunca si quería parar".** Iwamoto comenzó a hablar sin esperar mi respuesta. Por favor espera. Todavía no estoy listo. ¡Mi corazón no lo soporta! **"Una vez estaba imaginando eso mientras me bañaba y comencé a masturbarme... Takashi-san suele mirar televisión en la habitación cuando me estoy bañando ¿Verdad? Pero se me olvidó que esa vez estabas en la cocina y comencé a decir** ** _Doctor, Doctor_** **, muchas veces, desde aquí. Bajo el agua."**

Iwamoto entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

 **"Entonces, la puerta se abre".** Iwamoto actuó, mirando hacia arriba. Con las manos hace la señal de la puerta corrediza del baño. **"Y entraste como un loco diciendo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Takashi está de pie frente a mí y yo estoy desnudo así que no puedo hacer nada. Tenías un trapo para limpiar los platos en la mano".**

Iwamoto se echó a reír.

 **"Me puse palido y te di una excusa. ¡Esa vez me dio mucho miedo!"** Cerró los ojos y dijo **"Y después de eso las fantasías se volvieron diferentes. Pasa lo mismo, me ducho y llamo a Takashi diciendo "Doctor"... Pero él se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y entra al baño. Ríe y me pide permiso para follarme. Y entonces obviamente le digo que sí..."**

Oh Dios mío.

 _El Takashi de sus fantasías es bastante decidido_.

Tragué saliva y miré hacía otro lugar. El ruido del agua no me deja estar tranquilo. Iwamoto solamente está allí, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

 **"El Takashi real es mucho más interesante que el de mi ilusión. Siempre te ponía como alguien calmado, pero realmente enloqueces muy rápido... Takashi es bastante intenso cuando me hace el amor. Eso me encanta."** Mi cerebro fue sacudido violentamente. El agua salpica y humedece la mejilla de Iwamoto otra vez. **"Cuando me masturbo en el baño, digo tu nombre a propósito esperando que pase lo mismo de la primera vez... Pero nunca entras. Eso es bastante decepcionante."**

Iwamoto se rió de nuevo.

**"Me gustas mucho, así que voy a seguir llamándote para ver si algún día logro mi propósito y vienes a tocarme".**

Agarré desesperadamente la mano de Iwamoto, que todavía estaba acariciando mi mejilla. Repitió

_**"Me gustas Takashi-san".** _

No salieron palabras. ¿Qué...? _¿Qué se supone que debo decir para no arruinar un momento tan perfecto?_

**"Lo siento... Tal vez fue bastante información".**

**"No, no. Es... En realidad es** **algo** **que me gusta mucho."**

**"¿Está bien seguir llamándote en voz alta?"**

No pude pensar en nada... Pero el cuerpo de Iwamoto está frente a mí.

Me está esperando.

 **Deseándome**.


	43. 25

**"¡Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio apresurado!"**

**"¡Ya te dije que no se trata de eso!"**

**"Que lindo, un obstetra casándose con un paciente por haberlo dejado con un niño adentro... Parece trama de una porno."**

**"Maldita sea, ¡No digas eso cuando estamos en servicio!"**

Pero seguía estando en un tremendo dilema por el malentendido que se había generado con Shimabukuro. Él a menudo habla sobre lo descuidado que fuí y lo tradicionalista que le parecía que me casara con Iwamoto a penas nos enteramos de su embarazo. No es para nada el caso pero, como ginecólogo veterano, supongo que está en condiciones de promover la correcta planificación familiar.

**"Él y yo ya habíamos hecho planes para casarnos... Tenemos casi dos años saliendo, es solo que no te lo conté."**

**"Es demasiado sospechoso. Te hubiera creído si no fueras un doctor pero, vives con él ¿Y no sabías que tenía tres meses? Lo descubriste hace una semana ¿No? ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Te casaste! Me suena a un completo chantaje."**

**"En realidad tiene seis semanas..."**

_Y han pasado seis días desde que nos casamos._

Fue un día deslumbrante. Una boda muy rápida así que no tuvimos luna de miel... Pero si lo pensabas con cuidado, todos los días pasaban sobre nosotros como si fuera una.

Apenas salí del trabajo, fuimos al registro civil. Le habíamos avisado a nuestra familia las causas y los motivos así que todos estaban esperando por nosotros con unos vestidos bastante rebuscados y exageradamente elegantes. Mi madre, mi abuela, y su pequeña hermana universitaria.  
Iwamoto iba en un traje blanco hermoso... Los vestido de novia a veces son muy anchos así que me parece, _que haré una boda mucho más grande después y definitivamente compraré uno de esos para él._

 **"¿Qué tal una luna de miel igual de rápida...?"** Dijo Iwamoto, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y dejaba que el sudor de mi piel se combinara con el que estaba en sus dedos.   
En un soleado día de bodas, una desnudez robusta baila sobre las sábanas blancas y brillantes de la cama. **"No tienes que estar tan nervioso... Te trataré bien."**

No puedo decir ninguna palabra en contra porque amo a Iwamoto con demasiada fuerza.  
 **¿Puede existir una criatura que me haga sentir tan bien y tan absolutamente perdido como lo hace este hombre?** Imposible.

**"Solo... Podemos frotarnos."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Pero igual terminé gimiendo de placer cuando Iwamoto me tocó.

**"Te amo..."**

Lamiéndose el labio superior, sujeté aquella cintura cubierta por músculos firmes. Puse mi pene entre sus piernas y comencé a frotarme como un loco hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

**"Hmm ...Oh..."**

Estoy dominado por la debilidad de Iwamoto, _por el hombre que parece terriblemente hambriento por mi._

**"Taka... Por favor, más... Takashi. ¡Takashi!"**

Unos días antes de eso, Iwamoto me había mostrado los resultados de una prueba de embarazo comercial y, _era positivo..._

Estaba, absolutamente asustado. **Paranoico.**

Inmediatamente después, llevé a Iwamoto al hospital para hacerle una prueba de orina. También mandé a pedir una prueba de sangre y muchas otras cosas más que ni siquiera sabía si necesitaba...

 **Lo** **confirmé de inmediato** , tenía dos meses de embarazo... Y por eso es que nos casamos antes y por eso es que le conté a Shimabukuro y, _por eso estoy aquí_ , escribiendo una carta al hospital privado que se encuentra justo en la capital.  
El número de casos de HUFA todavía es pequeño en esta parte de Japón. En realidad, _no son nada conocidos._ Todos los folletos de internet decían que podían tener un parto absolutamente normal, pero Iwamoto tenía pequeños fibromas en el útero que, aunque estaban siendo tratados, siempre podrían generar varios otros tipos de problemas...

Ni el hospital universitario ni ningún otro hospital me ofrecía la posibilidad de una hospitalización prolongada, _básicamente porque era un hombre._ También me dijeron que para las otras mujeres embarazadas, la admisión de Iwamoto a la misma sala sería algo inquietante y algunos otros alegaron que no podían ocuparse de él porque no entendían sobre su condición.. _. ¿¡Y quién demonios les había pedido que se ocuparan de él!?_ ¡Solamente necesitaba un maldito hospital! ¡Un hospital! Algo con una cama individual e instalaciones bien equipadas.

Y como eran muchos trámites, necesitabamos tener el mismo apellido de inmediato... _¡Algo bueno tenía que salir de esto!_


	44. 25

**"Igual es sorprendente".** Shimabukuro suspira mientras mira atentamente la dirección que escribí en mi sobre. **"Debo confesar que intenté investigar sobre la vida sentimental del doctor Yuge pero, en todos estos años, no había absolutamente nada. Ni un solo rumor."**

Bueno, no pueden haber rumores de algo que nunca existió.

**"Le pregunté a Mizuta-chan si estaban saliendo pero, poco después de unirme a tu estación... Sospeché que lo que pasaba es que eras gay. Es gracioso que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas"**

Mizuta es una obstetra y ginecóloga que había estado trabajando en nuestro hospital hasta hace un tiempo... Eramos amigos, obviamente nunca intenté nada con ella pero ¿Sospechaba que era gay? ¿Por qué? _Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo era._ Siempre estaba ocupado, moviéndome de un lado a otro. Era difícil que alguien tuviera mi atención.

 **"Ya había pensado que el consultorio tenía una atmósfera bastante extraña cuando el doctor Yuge estaba examinando al HUFA esa vez ¿Lo recuerdas? Entré, y estaban los dos, tomados de la mano mientras se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de besarse."** Shimabukuro se ríe. Es extraño que lo haga en un día lunes, cuando no deja de quejarse del trabajo y del calor y... _Exactamente después de que acaba de decir tonterías sobre la razón de mi matrimonio_ **"Y ahora son una pareja... Un HUFA, con un bebé. Bueno, me hace feliz que venga aquí a revisarse porque nunca había pasado esto en toda la historia del hospital universitario."**

**"Bueno, no viene aquí a ser el entretenimiento de los doctores."**

**"Claro, eso lo sé. ¡Es solo que sigo muy sorprendido! Cuando escuché que estabas casado con un hombre y luego me enteré de quién era ese hombre, pensé honestamente que eras el de abajo... Pero resultó que no. Seguro te ves muy gracioso guiando".**

**"** **Shimabukuro** **..."**

De todas maneras mi cara se puso toda roja y mis labios se pusieron a temblar. _¡Esto es claramente un abuso de poder!_

 **"... Mi esposa es estéril ¿Sabes? Tuvimos que optar por otras maneras de tener un hijo pero, hacerlo fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar."** Parece un poco lloroso cuando lo miro otra vez. **"Yuge es muy guapo, pero ciertamente es extraño. No eres genial, ni divertido. Cantas canciones pop de la era de los dinosaurios y a veces das mucho sueño... Pero eres una gran persona. Mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando ahora, enamorarte, casarte y tener una familia. Te aprecio lo suficiente como para preocuparme por ti la mayoría de las veces. Te veía cuando ibas a quirófano y cuando estabas de servicio. Siempre llevabas un aura negativa y una cara bastante pálida: El cabello todo despeinado y una taza de café, sin café. Pensaba que algún día te ibas a morir repentinamente en el pasillo..."**

Estaba sorprendido... _Entonces_ _Shimabukuro_ _repentinamente sonrió antes de que pudiera decir algo._

**"Tu tez ha mejorado. Sonríes, hablas, tienes un poco más de carne y ya no pareces un maldito esqueleto andante. Por cierto, ¡Ten cuidado en no engordar! Cuando tomé un permiso para estar con mi esposa y mi niño, subí demasiado de peso ¡Era como una pelota! ... Como sea, espero que seas tan feliz como lo fui yo en ese tiempo. Es un momento bonito."**

**"Gracias... De verdad."**

Había llevado una vida de ondulaciones y caídas bastante pesadas, pero hay muchas cosas, **muchas cosas en un corto lapso de tiempo** , que me han hecho sentir que todo está absolutamente bien conmigo ahora.  
Shimabukuro es generalmente demasiado malo para pensar antes de abrir la boca, tampoco puedo decir que tengamos una relación impresionante o que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo... Pero últimamente hablamos así. _Cómo si nos tuviéramos confianza_. De hecho, ni siquiera fue difícil decirle de mi matrimonio o del embarazo.  
Pienso que después de conocer a Iwamoto, comencé a ser una persona diferente. Mucho más abierta y razonable. 

_Un hombre del que estoy satisfecho_.

**"¿No deberías prepararte o algo? Dijiste que lo llevarías a una revisión por la tarde..."**

Maldita sea... _Estoy nervioso de nuevo._ ¡¡Casi olvido que había prometido llevar a Iwamoto al hospital!! No, alto. No tengo que estar tan asustado por esto. Él está esperando por mí, está confiando en mí y está creyendo en mí justo como la primera vez...

Tengo que hacerlo mejor que nunca.


	45. 25

Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, tenía miedo de todo y fue verdaderamente difícil convencerlo para hacerse la inspección anal. En el examen médico que se les realiza a las mujeres embarazadas, viene una prueba pélvica y una ecografía computarizada... Es algo por lo que tendrá que pasar muchas veces de ahora en adelante así que lo normal, es que esté bastante nervioso. Sobre todo, _porque posiblemente estará expuesto a la mirada imprudente de mis compañeros._

Me sentía más que estresado.

**"Hey, ¿Estás bien?"**

Pero Iwamoto se ve feliz. Él estaba sonriendo mientras me miraba, sentado en el asiento de copiloto en un viejo auto destartalado.

**"No lo sé. Realmente estoy preocupado. Mis compañeros de trabajo pueden actuar diferente contigo ahora que saben que..."**

**"¿Qué saben que nos casamos? ¿Qué saben que soy un HUFA? Bueno, doctor... Que decepción. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que vean a tu compañero? Ahora me siento mal".**

**"No es eso..."**

Siento que quiero presumir a Iwamoto con todos, _estaría más que orgullo de hacerlo..._ Pero tengo miedo de los celos que comienzan a fluir dentro de mí con tan solo imaginar los futuros escenarios. Después de todo, conseguí a un compañero maravillosamente perfecto. **¡Perfecto!** No quiero mostrárselo a nadie, ni a las mujeres o a los hombres.  
Sin embargo, Iwamoto no se dio cuenta de mi conflicto interno y por alguna extraña razón había decidido vestirse con una camiseta casi transparente. 

_¡Era definitivamente injusto!_

**"En serio ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Solo estaba pensando que tienes un cuerpo bastante entrenado."** Iwamoto se ríe otra vez, mostrando sus dientes blancos y bonitos. **"No vayas a romper la mesa pélvica".**

**"Bueno, no me siento tranquilo con esto pero... Ya no se trata únicamente de mi. Es por el bebé así que lo haré sin escapar. No te preocupes."**

**"Taichi..."**

Mientras conducía, _definitivamente me enamoré un poco más de Iwamoto._

**"¡¡Mira hacia adelante!!"**

**"** **Ups** **..."**

El chequeo fue mucho más "amable" de lo que esperaba. Mis colegas no se apresuraron a entrar, tampoco se amontonaron en la puerta o llegaron de pronto para preguntar un montón de cosas sobre él o sobre mi... _Eso me impresionó bastante._

Pedí una cita con mi antiguo maestro de facultad, el señor Ohara, quién parece haber tratado con un HUFA mientras se encontraba en un hospital de Kansai. Habló con Iwamoto en un tono tranquilo sobre sus perspectivas del futuro:

 **"Como el doctor Yuge pudo haberle dicho ya, los riesgos y las precauciones asociadas con el embarazo y el parto son, en escencia, los mismos que para una mujer... Todo parece ir bien."** Ohara sonrió mientras se subía las gafas hasta el tope de la nariz. Su cabello se ha vuelto blanco y ahora tiene unas terribles bolsas bajo los ojos pero, en realidad, siento que se ve justo como antes **"Sin embargo, todavía hay varios problemas que necesitan ser tratados. Aunque tu cuerpo avance naturalmente, la sociedad aún no ha podido hacer frente al embarazo masculino... No lo conocen** ".

Iwamoto asintió con la cabeza.

**"Incluso si tu abdomen comienza a crecer, la gente no pensará como primera opción que estás esperando un niño... Eso es peligroso. Además, dijiste que eres un carpintero y que estás ayudando en una construcción... No es un trabajo que puedas continuar haciendo así que solo puedo decir que debes dejarlo."**

También me preocupaba bastante eso... _Que ya no pueda trabajar como carpintero ni estar en la construcción_. Iwamoto no se queja en absoluto, pero siempre lo he visto dedicándose a eso y amando completamente lo que hace. Debió tomarle mucho tiempo aprender y crecer... Ya lo había perdido una vez así que, ahora **¿No está frustrado?**

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos lo escuché decir: **"Pero si quiere continuar trabajando deberá cambiar de módulo. Nada pesado. Si necesita un certificado médico o un folleto para explicar lo que es un HUFA, puede decirme y yo con todo gusto le daré uno".**

**"Gracias... Pero estaré bien."**

Iwamoto se inclinó profundamente hacia Ohara...  
El dueño de la construcción ya lo sabía y, muy afortunadamente, parecía haber una enorme comprensión por su situación en su lugar de trabajo. No obstante, si sus deberes se vuelven tan seriamente restringidos de ahora en adelante, sus compañeros pueden volverse curiosos y comenzar a preguntar. Que extraño será que ese joven poderoso que antes parecía moverse a todos lados cargando kilos de madera en las manos, ahora se quede sentado en un mismo lugar. 

Si Iwamoto quisiera explicarlo apropiadamente, un folleto debería estar bien.

**"Tener miomas es complicado, pero lo solucionaremos... Lo que me gustaría que entendieras es que ahora e incluso después de que des a luz, será muy posible que te vean de una manera incómoda. Incluso están diciendo que no puedes entrar al área de maternidad ¿Sabías?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"Yuge lo intentó, también yo... Pero aunque eres un hombre que cumple con todos los requisitos para ser atendido allí, opinan que las mujeres se sentirán bastante incómodas contigo. Ya ves, habrá inconvenientes de todos los tamaños y formas, cosas en las que nunca pensaste, pero que pasarán. Tienes que ser fuerte"**. Ohara levantó la vista y me miró a mí y a Iwamoto. **"Es difícil esperar un bebé... Pero por lo único que debes estar preocupado es por todo el aspecto social. De hecho, un HUFA está tan adaptado al embarazo y al parto que solo puede describirse como un auténtico milagro. Ya lo dije... El niño de Iwamoto está absolutamente bien"**

**"Muchas gracias."**

Ohara sonrió: **"Bueno, ya pasamos por lo difícil ... Yuge-sensei, felicidades por su matrimonio."** Y después va y se inclina ante Iwamoto: **"Felicidades también. Yuge-sensei es un buen hombre así** **que** **debe sentirse tranquilo estando con él".**

**"Sí, lo estoy. Todo el tiempo."**


	46. 25

Cuando íbamos de salida después de haber pasado por la sección de contabilidad... Lamentablemente me encontré con otro conocido. Alguien que no tenía que estar allí a esa hora ni en el mismo edificio, pero estaba: 

Kawagoe tenía una bata blanca y un bolígrafo en la boca. Era un doctor ginecológico, _el compañero que antes disfrutaba burlándose de mí._ Se rumoreaba que ahora vivía en una zona rural, atendiendo un hospital bastante pequeño así que ¿Por qué está llenando papeles en la central de enfermería ahora? ¿Cuándo regresó? ... Nuestro contacto visual fue completamente accidental porque en realidad estábamos bastante lejos el uno del otro.

Se estremeció por un momento cuando reparó en el joven fuerte que estaba junto a mí y, al segundo siguiente, sonrió temblorosamente y resopló como si no pudiera con el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

**"Mira nada más lo que trajo el viento, el doctor Yuge... ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan grande como ese está contigo? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Finalmente te conseguiste un guardaespaldas o qué?"**

**"... ¿Disculpa?"**

_Iwamoto parecía ser bastante sensible a la hostilidad de Kawagoe_.   
Por alguna razón, puso los brazos en guardia. Igual a uno de esos chicos que suele ponerse a pelear en la calle y de inmediato... Era algo extraño, al menos en él.

**"Oye, Iwamoto..."**

**"Está bien, déjalo. Me parece divertido ver a alguien que parece tener el suficiente coraje como para defenderse... Es bueno que te juntes con personas así, porque tal vez puedas aprender algo bueno."**

**"Bueno ¿¡Y quién carajo se supone que eres!?"**

Iwamoto generalmente está tranquilo, pero una vez que tiene esa expresión todo se convierte en una atmósfera feroz y helada... Su cara está bien organizada, su físico es bueno y que parezca que puede darle un puñetazo pata matarlo hace que tenga un atractivo sexual peligroso.   
Era importante que lo tranquilizara... Pero no dije nada porque estaba muy entretenido mirándolo por todos lados. 

_Es un hombre hermoso, no importa lo que haga._

**"Somos ex colegas... En realidad, también he comenzado a trabajar aquí recientemente así que te recomiendo que comiences a calmarte".**

**"Bueno, ¡Me da igual! No me interesa si eres su antiguo compañero o un doctor o el maldito jefe de este lugar. No voy a dejar que comiences a hablar de mi esposo como si nada."**

**"Esposo ..."**

Sonaba muy bien, así que involuntariamente lo repetí. Mirándome, Iwamoto se puso un poco rojo... _Parecía que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho._

**"Bueno, eso es lo que eres ¿O no? ¡Y puedo llamarte así en cualquier momento! Puedo decirte querido, esposo, cariño, doctor, de la forma que yo quiera... Pero tú, ex compañero, ni siquiera le puedes hablar ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué comenzaste a hablar conmigo! ¡No nos conocemos!"**

Kawagoe dijo algo muy rápido, pero en realidad ni siquiera lo escuché. No le había puesto atención desde el inicio y solo me quedó reírme de las cosas extrañas que estaba gritando Iwamoto. Él relajó los hombros y después se puso a reír también.

_¿Qué clase de escena era esa?_

La verdad, siempre creí que iba a estar traumatizado de por vida al ver al hombre que me había obligado a cantar en el karaoke pero, debido a Iwamoto, no había sentido absolutamente nada. El cuerpo del antiguo jugador de rugby, que se sentía tan amenazante hace unos años, no me pareció la gran cosa ahora. Y de nuevo me reí, porque mi esposo y yo éramos mucho más altos que él. ¡Ni siquiera nos llegaba al pecho! De verdad ¿Qué estaba pasando con ese tipo? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer?

**"Vámonos ya, ni siquiera debimos detenernos aquí."**

Iba a regañar a Iwamoto por enojarse en mi lugar, pero ciertamente había cosas más interesantes que discutir ahora. Como por ejemplo, _lo que íbamos a hacer durante el resto del día._ Ya no tenemos que ir a trabajar así que tal vez, podemos pasarnos por el supermercado más despacio de lo normal, pedir comida en un autoservicio y al final, regresar a nuestra casa. Hablar sobre Kawagoe ciertamente no me interesaba...

_No había mucho que contar de él._

**"Ya veo. Si a Takashi no le importa, entonces vamos a dejarlo así".**

Mientras hablamos, llegamos al estacionamiento... Las escuelas están a punto de cerrar debido a las vacaciones de verano, el estacionamiento se siente como si estuvieramos en el infierno y definitivamente, hace mucho más calor dentro que fuera. No puedo tocar el mango de la ventanilla sin sentir que mis dedos se derriten.

Enciendo el aire acondicionado en el momento en que dice: **"Pero igual tienes que contarme... Porque todavía tengo muchas ganas de pegarle a ese tipo."**

**"Claro... Es solo que llegué a pensar que alguien había olvidado que acabábamos de salir de una ecografía. Era mi deber poner el orden."**

Iwamoto se ríe:

**"Las ecografías son mucho más fáciles que lo de la sonda. ¡Mil veces más fáciles! Salí sintiéndome genial así que hubiera podido** **patearlo** **sin ningún maldito problema... ¿O no opinas lo mismo? ¿No me veo bien?"**

Iwamoto está en esa etapa en que su humor no deja de ser bueno... _Y por lo tanto se ve condenadamente sexy_. Su ritmo cardíaco salta bajo su camisa y su cabello mojado de sudor se adhiere a sus mejillas sonrojadas. No sé si sea normal, pero su deseo sexual ha crecido considerablemente desde que comenzó todo este asunto del embarazo.  
La mano derecha, ancha y bronceada de Iwamoto descansaba sobre mi mano izquierda, blanca y huesuda. _Trace suavemente el dedo anular en el que estaba su anillo de bodas._

Iwamoto casi toca mi oreja con los labios cuando se acerca a decir: " **Le pregunté al doctor Ohara si podíamos tener sexo..."**

Incluso en un automóvil caluroso, mi cuerpo se calienta hasta las alturas. _¿Está hablando en serio?_ Quizá por eso Ohara se estaba riendo cuando salimos del consultorio.

 **"Dijo que entendía tu preocupación pero, la verdad es que ahora todo está muy bien".** Iwamoto estaba jugando con mi mano... Frotando entre mis dedos muy lentamente. **"El sexo también es comunicación. Si eres demasiado paciente y dejas de tocarme, va a ser una carga para mí... Lo escuchaste hace rato, no tengo ningún riesgo de aborto".**

Iwamoto controló su mano pero lo compensó aproximándose a mí **"Confirmar nuestro amor es la clave para un embarazo exitoso".**

No pude soportarlo y me incliné hacia adelante también.. _Frente a mi había una cara hermosa llena de codicia y de deseo._

**"¿Entonces...? Cuando regresemos a casa ¿Podemos hacer muchas cosas eróticas?"**

Iwamoto me lamió los labios... Yo sonreí cuando comenzó a tocarme entre las piernas.

**_"Por favor..."_ **

Silenciosamente giré mi cara hacia adelante, me puse el cinturón, quité el freno y salí del estacionamiento de un modo bastante salvaje.

**"Takashi, ¿Es seguro conducir así? Recuerda que llevas a tu esposo y a tu bebé aquí, ten cuidado."**

Él se rió de nuevo... _De verdad que yo quería volver temprano._


	47. 26

Lavé las papas con agua del grifo y después hice un corte fino en la piel, haciendo una ronda con el cuchillo de cocina justo como me había enseñado a hacerlo Iwamoto. Coloqué las papas en una olla con una sola mano, vertí el agua suficiente como para ocultar las papas y luego encendí la estufa hasta dejar una llama mediana.  
Tratar con cuchillos no es tan difícil, _pero soy verdaderamente malo midiendo el tiempo._

Cuando comience a hervir, bajo el fuego y ajusto el temporizador a 15 minutos. Al sonar el temporizador, lo tengo que poner a reposar con agua fría durante un minuto y luego, comienzo a desprender la piel ...

Repetí el procedimiento en mi cabeza, sistemáticamente. Una y otra vez hasta que finalmente me salió bien.

Vi el agua caliente en la olla. _No había pasado nada todavía._ Se supone que tienen que empezar a salir pequeñas burbujas de aire que después comenzarán a adherirse a la pared de la olla y para terminar, la superficie del agua comenzará a agitarse vigorosamente.  
He aprendido por primera vez que si espero demasiado y comienza a hervir, habrá un error entre el tiempo del temporizador y el tiempo real de ebullición y todo quedará vuelto un verdadero desastre.

Al principio Iwamoto venía a ayudarme siempre. Olvidaba los pasos y gritaba **"¡Ayúdame!"**... Después de hacerlo y verlo venir con una cara palida y unos dedos absolutamente temblorosos, me di cuenta de que no tenía que hacer eso en primer lugar.

_Pero Iwamoto siempre venía sin enojarse._

Después de eso, comenzó a darme instrucciones específicas con números y tiempos definidos. Todo muy exacto. Ahora puedo decir orgullosamente, que entiendo la mecánica de hervir papas sin llamar a Iwamoto ni una sola vez... 

Aunque definitivamente no tengo la suficiente pasión por la cocina, quiero poder ayudar a Iwamoto al menos en esto, _para que ya no tenga una carga adicional._

**"Takashi-san, ¿** **Presionaste** **el temporizador?"**

Iwamoto lo preguntó mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, viendo las noticias de la mañana. 

**"Sí..."**

**"Entonces es una espera de 15 minutos, ven aquí".**

Él no se mueve, solo hace señas con las manos y yo corro hacía él como un perro que fue llamado por su dueño... Un cuerpo fuerte con largas piernas sobresaliendo del sofá, me abraza y suelta un suspiro profundo. 

Besé la frente de Iwamoto, sus mejillas y sobre su nariz también:

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Hoy, afortunadamente, Iwamoto no parecía odiar el contacto físico ni mi olor corporal. Sin embargo, la preparación de la comida parece ser especialmente dolorosa para él. Más aún recientemente.

Dado que los síntomas han alcanzado su punto máximo esta semana, le he dado a comer principalmente papas hervidas porque mi madre me dijo que servían mucho para aliviar las náuseas. A Iwamoto generalmente no le gustaban las papas pero últimamente está comiendo vegetales de raíz como calabazas y batatas. Le doy jugo de frutas, toronja, fresa y también le conseguí mucho tofu porque era lo más fácil de comer.   
Cuando tiene días buenos, se levanta y come igual que siempre por lo que no debería preocuparme demasiado por una desnutrición... _Pero entiendo que es terriblemente agotador lidiar con eso_. No quiere que cocine nada, no soporta el olor del aceite, ni de la salsa o la sopa, odia el café en las mañanas y también el olor de mi colonia y del suavizante y de los limpiadores. Recientemente he estado comiendo afuera y al regresar a casa, hiervo como siempre sus papas junto con un té.

Pensé que mi olor corporal podría ser doloroso para Iwamoto ahora, así que me alejé para ir a darme una ducha... _Me detuvo._ Dice que mi olor está bien, así que me abraza con fuerza. 

**"Me siento muy mal, Takashi..."**

**"Ya sé... Pero solo será por un rato."**

**"Gracias por ayudarme."**

Que me diga eso me hace sentir tímido. Soy consciente de que la ayuda de un niño de primaria sería mejor, pero igual me hace feliz.

**"Te amo".**

Cuando le acaricié el cabello, sonrió aunque estaba ya bastante pálido... Recargó la cabeza contra mi pecho, suspiró, y entonces lo sentí relajarse y disfrutar del movimiento de mis manos mientras respiraba lento y dejaba caer las pestañas.   
Sería mentira si dijera que no estaba cansado pero, parece que todo lo malo que puedo tener encima desaparece cuando lo sostengo justo así. La yema del dedo de Iwamoto se desliza sobre mi brazo y yo, _me siento lo suficientemente bien como para estar encantado ahora y no moverme._

Se duerme, lo cubro y entonces vuelve a abrir los ojos y me sostiene. 

**"No te vayas..."**

**"¿Está bien que me quede aquí?"**

**"Sí... Bueno, ahora está bien. Pero de repente podría sentirme enfermo y vomitar así que tengo miedo".**

**"Si eso pasa, puedes** **vomitarme** **encima".**

Iwamoto se rió, pero yo lo había dicho absolutamente enserio.

Me abrazó de nuevo, tenía mucho sueño porque tampoco había podido dormir bien durante varias noches.   
Le acaricié el cabello, su cabeza, su pecho... Besé sobre sus párpados y lo besé en los labios como un pinchazo rápido. 

**"Yo también te amo."**


	48. 26

Ya no iba a trabajar.

Después de descubrir que estaba esperando un bebé, Iwamoto inmediatamente comunicó el hecho a su lugar de trabajo y se dedicó a cambiar drásticamente la manera en la que se desempeñaba. No sé mucho al respecto, pero parece que hay bastante trabajo de escritorio en un taller de construcción.   
Cuando le preguntaban, él siempre decía que estaba haciendo eso para adquirir las habilidades necesarias para su futuro... Pero entonces los males comenzaron a incrementar y no parecía apropiado que estuviera vomitando todo el tiempo.

Además, _había pasado justo cuando se comenzaron los planes para un trabajo que esperaba anticipadamente_...

**"Está bien, en realidad no me importa. Hubiera sido mucha presión para mí, así que estoy bien de esta manera".**

Iwamoto se rió y se rascó la cabeza, pero tenía una expresión que decía a gritos que moría por ponerse a llorar. Estaba sudando frío.

Nuevamente, no estoy familiarizado con la carpintería o la construcción así que no sé que tan grande era el proyecto ni en que partes estaba incluído... Me acerqué a él, lo llevé a la sala y le pedí que me contara detalladamente sobre todo lo que pasaba: En qué consistía, por qué le gustaba estar allí y si era verdad que no le importaba.

**"Era algo que me iba a ayudar a ser una persona más valiosa. Pero me dijeron que ya no podía y... ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé por qué no dejo de llorar! De verdad, perdón."**

Ciertamente lloró por un buen tiempo. Se limpió la cara, con mucho coraje, y luego solo dijo que no debía haber quedado embarazado, que lo odiaba demasiado y que ya no lo podía soportar... Estaba frustrado. Con grandes lágrimas en sus mejillas y sollozos terribles. _Como si de verdad toda la vida se le hubiera arruinado._

Sabía que era normal, pero me sentía asquerosamente culpable de todas maneras. Quería preguntarle: _**"¿De verdad te arrepientes de esto?"**_ Porque no puedo usar magia para mantenerlos seguros, ni para que pueda trabajar como antes o para que se sienta mejor... Pensé que solo había una solución y que, si no quería continuar, todavía podíamos hacer algo al respecto.   
Pero no era un tema que pudiera tratar con un hombre hormonal al borde de un colapso nervioso e incluso si Iwamoto lo había decidido así, _sentía que algo importante se rompería entre nosotros si lo dijera primero_.

Iwamoto me había dicho muchas veces que quería dar a luz a mi hijo.

Que deseaba continuar.

Que estaba muy feliz...

**Es** **solo, que** **a veces se sentía muy difícil.**

Después de eso, el tiempo de sueño de Iwamoto se volvió considerablemente mayor que antes. Tal vez, debido a la reducción de la fatiga física o al notorio crecimiento fetal...  
Sin embargo, un día, cuando volví del trabajo, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con unos libros enormes delante de él y unas libretas viejas que eran de sus años en la preparatoria. Al preguntar _qué estaba estudiando y por qué estaba estudiando_ , pareció un poco avergonzado de decirme sobre sus planes de entrar a la universidad.

 **"Creo que debo... Pensar en un mejor futuro ahora así que haré lo mejor que pueda para estudiar para los exámenes nacionales, mientras todavía tengo tiempo de hacerlo.**   
**Definitivamente estaré ocupado cuando tenga al niño y quiero volver a trabajar después de la licencia de maternidad pero... Nunca está de más tener algo extra ¿Cierto? Seguramente podré hacerlo bien."**

Él estaba mirando hacia adelante... Así que tenía que hacer lo mismo.

También quiero pedir un permiso para ausentarme del trabajo por un tiempo, en lo que logramos estabilizarnos los tres... Sin embargo, es obvio que durante ese periodo los ingresos se reducirán inevitablemente. Tengo ahorros, pero es solamente porque nunca me ví en la necesidad de ocupar nada de ese dinero. No es suficiente y es más que obvio que si mi tiempo se extiende y él entra a estudiar, fallaremos y colapsaremos como los aficionados que todavía somos.

_Son tantas cosas._

El hospital privado es costoso pero no me interesa siempre y cuando Iwamoto esté bien y el bebé pueda nacer de manera segura. Me gustaría comprar un automóvil con asientos para niños. Algo más amplio y seguro. Eventualmente, también pienso que tendremos que dejar el departamento y buscar una casa sola que sea muchísimo más grande. En un distrito bonito, posiblemente cerca de alguna guardería o escuela...

Quiero lograr mucho. 

Quiero, _hacer buenos recuerdos_. Tanto para Iwamoto como para mi futuro bebé.

Estaba cegado por la alegría de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, así que trabajé ciertamente muy duro para conseguir un poco de estabilidad. _Apartando desesperadamente los ojos de la ansiedad que me estaba persiguiendo._  
Mi cuerpo empujaba y empujaba. Sacrificando todo por el trabajo. Dejando de lado el descanso por el dinero... Y, mientras tenía un trabajo normal, en casa hacía todas las tareas domésticas para reducir la carga de Iwamoto. Tenía cirugías en la mañana, consultas en la tarde, iba al mercado, llegaba a cocinar y luego me ocupaba de mi esposo y de todos sus cambios... Si me iba bien, entonces regresaba al hospital durante las noches y cubría guardias.

Pero, después de regresar a casa del trabajo un viernes por la noche, descubrí que no tenía nada de apetito... Me preguntaba si tal vez me estaba matando demasiado pero, no podía descansar temprano porque siempre estaba preocupado por Iwamoto.

A la mañana siguiente, _no podía levantarme._ Tenía un dolor desagradable en la parte superior del abdomen, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Estaba afiebrado, acalambrado y tenía miedo de consultar al departamento de emergencias de mi central de trabajo. No quería molestar al personal del hospital ni hacer que aumentaran su carga debido a síntomas bastante menores... Sin embargo, también pensé que sería muy difícil si me retorciera de dolor en la habitación hasta terminar involucrando a Iwamoto, que ya no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada...

Al final, terminé por ir al hospital.

El señor Shimabukuro, que estaba haciendo rondines en el departamento de emergencias, me sorprendió con una cara bastante preocupada.

**"¿Qué pasó? Yuge-sensei, ¿Estás bien?"**

**"No lo sé..."**

**"¡¡Estás más palido de lo normal!! ¡Das mucho miedo!"**

Me gritó tan fuerte que finalmente me di cuenta de lo mal que en realidad estaba.   
Shimabukuro me revisó en el acto, por pura amabilidad o, _porque tenía mucho tiempo libre_. ¿Quién sabe?

**"Siempre estoy cuidando de Yuge-sensei así que por favor, cuida de mi si alguna vez también me enfermo... Gratis, obviamente".**

El examen reveló una inflamación severa de las vías respiratorias superiores y luego, una enorme úlcera gástrica. Era la primera vez que alguien utilizaba un endoscopio en mí porque hasta ahora, _ni una sola vez había tenido problemas digestivos_ .

¿Era todo por culpa del estrés?

**"Úlceras estomacales y más úlceras estomacales. Definitivamente hay un exceso de trabajo aquí... ¿Qué está pasando con usted últimamente, doctor idiota?"**

**"Pues no lo sé..."**

_Tal vez solo estaba pensando en mi mismo._

¿Por qué había tenido la creencia de que podría ayudar a mi familia siendo tan débil? Ahora, por ejemplo, estoy enfermo durante el tiempo en el que Iwamoto más me necesita... _Definitivamente no quiero ser una carga para él._

Al llegar a casa, Iwamoto, con una cara preocupada y ropa de dormir, me saluda y me pregunta que fue lo que pasó... Las sábanas y fundas de almohadas en mi cama, que se habían humedecido después de absorber el sudor nocturno de mi fiebre, han sido reemplazadas. El aire se siente más fresco porque puso el humidificador y además, limpió el suelo, la mesa e incluso se dió el lujo de cocinar para mí.

**"Lo siento ..."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Fue solo una úlcera. Ya recibí medicamentos para eso. También tengo algo así como una infección respiratoria muy fuerte por lo que es mejor si te mantienes alejado de mí. Podría** **infectarte** **y sería bastante problemático por lo que, sí... Lo siento mucho".**

Pero incluso en esa situación, él se aproxima a mí y me sujeta de las manos:

**"Está bien, no tienes que poner una expresión tan triste... ¿Quieres ir a la cama? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"**

Iwamoto pregunta eso mientras apoya los dedos suavemente sobre mis mejillas... Tengo una mascarilla quirúrgica ahora pero de todos modos, viene y me besa justo sobre la nariz. _Es probable que las lágrimas aparezcan de pronto porque parece que mi mente se debilita cuando mi cuerpo se debilita_.

Digo que sí.


	49. 26

Ya que estoy enfermo, _no tengo más remedio que intentar curarme rápidamente..._   
Sin embargo, no puedo dormir bien debido al calor y a que, como siempre, estoy más preocupado por mi esposo que por mi. 

Entonces, Iwamoto abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. Me puse el cubrebocas a toda prisa.

**"Hola, Taka-san. Mira, hice una almohadilla para la fiebre. Está muy frío... Haruka me dijo que te lo pusiera en el cuello y debajo de las axilas también".**

**"Gracias..."**

_Estoy honestamente muy agradecido_. 

Me seca y luego me frota con cuidado utilizando la toalla limpia. Había triturado el hielo adecuadamente de modo que no se sentía duro o incómodo. Lo acepté y disfruté de la frialdad cuando subió y me lavó también las mejillas...

Me puse a llorar. _Estoy realmente llorando..._

No podía parar aunque sabía que si lloraba más, seguramente iba a hacer que se preocupara mucho por mi.

Dios, que patético.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de Iwamoto... Sentí que él se había sentado en la cama y que había incluso comenzado a acariciar suavemente mi espalda y mi cabeza. Sabía que tenía que decir que no debía estar cerca de mí, _pero no podía._

**"¿Takashi?"**

Cómo me llamó, de inmediato giré hacia Iwamoto... Los profundos ojos negros, las pestañas largas y la mirada llena de pesar, era algo bastante doloroso para mí.

**"No pasa nada, tranquilo... Es solo que, creo que he tenido demasiado por hoy"**

**"Estuviste trabajando muy fuerte, por culpa mía ¿Verdad?"**

**"No es tu culpa..."**

**"¿La úlcera es por el estrés?"**

Todo es previsible así que engañarlo ya no funciona.

**"Sí."**

**"¿De verdad hace falta mucho dinero?"**

**"No... El problema es que soy bastante codicioso".**

**"¿Codicioso?"**

**"Sí, de muchas maneras".**

Agarré la mano de Iwamoto, la que ahora había corrido hasta llegar a mi frente.

**"Hasta ahora, pensaba que no tenía mucho sentido gastar dinero en cosas tontas. Nunca había pensado en salir con mi auto y mi amante. Ir al centro en navidad, ver las iluminaciones, comprar ropa, comer en el puerto... Yo no soy así, yo no hago eso por voluntad".**

Iwamoto escucha en silencio.

**"Pero conocí a Taichi-kun... Y de repente, lo quería todo. Taichi hace que quiera tomarle de la mano para dar un paseo por un parque brillante en la oscuridad. Hace que desee ir al centro, todos los días. Quiero llevármelo en un auto cómodo, vestirlo con ropa moderna. Quiero vivir en una buena casa, comprar otro auto para cuando vayamos a alguna cita porque el otro será para ir con el bebé... Quiero pasar mucho tiempo junto a ti en las vacaciones."**

Cuando volví a hablar, mi temblor parecía haber disminuido.

**"Y pues, mira... Al final casi me mato intentándolo."**

Iwamoto se echó a reír, luego negó con la cabeza: **"Fui a una escuela preparatoria pública regular, pero en realidad... No estudiaba. Ya sabes, era bastante mimado y pensé que no era necesario. Tenía amigos con los que salía, conocíamos chicas, bebíamos, teníamos motocicletas, dinero, íbamos a jugar y nos** **metiamos** **en peleas. Sin embargo, mis padres murieron... Y de pronto allí estaba, siendo carpintero, jugando mahjong y** **pachinko** **en las calles. No estaba mal, lo aceptaba. Todo mi futuro lo aceptaba. Mi hermana estudiaría como nunca lo hice yo y... Yo me casaría a la larga. Con alguna mujer."**

Me sentí asqueado aunque era un futuro hipotético de una historia del pasado. _¡No me gusta imaginar a Iwamoto casado con alguien que no sea yo!_

 **"Nunca pensé que un día comenzaría a sangrar, ni que de pronto viviría con Takashi-san. Diciendo que tenía hambre, que tenía dolor y que estaba bien que me masajeara el abdomen. ¡Tampoco imaginaba que me iba a volver tu novio! Mucho menos eso de casarme, tener hijos. Yo los tendré... En unos meses, si todo va bien. Ya sabía que sería difícil, pero de pronto sentí que era más de lo que podía manejar. Se sintió muy pesado."** Iwamoto se ríe, pero parece muy arrepentido. **"Lo siento... No he podido controlar mis pensamientos ni mi humor."**

**"Oh, no te disculpes. No te culpo por nada. Ya te dije que hice lo que hice porque quería..."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Me pasé un poco."**

Iwamoto sonrió, y empujó ligeramente mi mejilla con su dedo.

 **"Takashi-san no es el único que es completamente diferente. Yo también lo soy... Estoy, muy feliz porque me encanta estar casado contigo".** Iwamoto estaba sonrojado cuando miró hacia otro lado. **"Pero Taka-san, estamos mejor ahora, ¿Verdad? Pese a todo ¿Estamos bien?... Haré lo que pueda hacer. ¡Te ayudaré a conseguir cualquier cosa que haga falta así que...!"**

Iwamoto continuó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, luego pareció avergonzarse por la conversación así que se puso muy rojo de nuevo.

**"Si vuelves a ponerte enfermo, me voy a enojar mucho. Intenta cuidarte mejor ¿De acuerdo?"**

Iwamoto se pone de pie mientras continúa murmurando cosas que no logro entender. Supongo que ya no quiere que lo vea...   
Sin embargo, agarré su ropa y lo detuve para terminar abrazándole de la cintura.

**"Te amo"**

**"¡Oh, idiota! Ve a dormir porque estás enfermo"**

**"Te amo."**

**"Bueno, ¿Dónde estás tocando? ¡Estás enfermo y no tienes que tocarme así!"**

Pero terminó por recostarse... Abrazándome mientras yo lo abrazaba suavemente a él. Con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho y sus manos en mi espalda.  
Olvidé el dolor de mi cuerpo por un momento... _Porque Iwamoto era perfecto._ Demasiado perfecto para mi propio bien.

Tenerlo conmigo era el mejor escenario posible.


	50. 27

**"No voy a volver al trabajo ¿De acuerdo? Estoy descansando... Porque estoy enfermo. Pedí un tiempo... No, ¿Qué estás diciendo? No seas estúpido, ya no me hables al celular."**

Desperté con la voz de Iwamoto...

¿Qué diablos? _¡¡Me acabo de despertar y no puedo pensar en absolutamente nada!!_  
Mientras frotaba mis ojos y me sentaba en la cama, descubrí que Iwamoto ya estaba mirándome desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**"Buenos días"**

**"Buenos días..."**

Hoy es lunes... Pero estoy descansando.

Ayer todavía me sentía mal cuando me quedé dormido a su lado... _Pero estaba más que feliz esta mañana._ Porque pude sentirlo, pude escuchar como respiraba y también como se movía entre mis brazos con los ojos cerrados.

La úlcera arde y mi apetito es inexistente, pero Iwamoto igual se puso a cortar unos duraznos enlatados en trozos bastante pequeños. Los trozaba una y otra vez en un tazón y luego me los ofrecía suavemente con la ayuda de una cuchara. _Entonces yo abría la boca y comía de inmediato, sin decir nada..._ No podía distinguir la dulzura debido al calor de la fiebre, pero su frescura y suavidad definitivamente estaban curando mi garganta.   
Cuando era niño, mi abuela hacía eso conmigo siempre que me enfermaba del estómago... Iwamoto se rió cuando se lo conté y dijo que quería intentarlo al menos una vez.

Las esquinas de sus ojos tenían pequeñas arruguitas cuando sonreía, así que me parecía algo muy lindo de ver.

Después, limpió mi cuerpo en llamas con una toalla tibia, me acarició la cabeza y se recostó junto a mí, como había hecho todo el tiempo desde que caí enfermo...

**El abdomen de Iwamoto está hinchado.**

No sé nota mucho debido a la ropa que utiliza últimamente... Pero ahora, de lado y muy cerca de mi, _la realidad del embarazo parecía bastante abrumadora._

Toqué suavemente el vientre de Iwamoto con toda la palma de la mano. Lo acaricié... Un círculo perfecto.   
Él parecíó ponerse tímido, pero se quedó justo como estaba.

**"Ya creció."**

**"¿...No te habías dado cuenta?"**

En realidad, estaba huyendo de esto.  
  
Fue un momento importante... Fue importante y bastante aterrador de hecho. _Justo como lo temía._


	51. 27

Para la tarde, _ya estaba muchísimo mejor._ Tal vez porque finalmente descansé como me lo habían recomendado o porque la medicina finalmente estaba haciendo efecto... Todavía tengo dolor de estómago, pero mi fiebre ya no es tan alta.   
Aunque, no podía comer mucho, supongo que es adecuado para mí ponerme algo en la boca.

Entonces, Iwamoto dijo de pronto:

**"Oye... Creo que ya no voy a regresar a la empresa después del embarazo."**

**"¿Eh?"**

¿Esto es debido a su llamada anterior? Ahora que lo pienso, las palabras que dijo habían sido algo inquietantes... ¿Está bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que debería preocuparme? Iwamoto le sonrió a mi rostro preocupado.

**"Oh, tranquilo. No es nada importante... Solo pienso que lo mejor sería ir a un lugar en el que pagaran mejor. De todas maneras, la esposa del presidente puede conseguirme algo más".**

**"... Supongo que sí"**

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, me sonó el estómago.

**"¿Tenes hambre?"**

**"Sí... Eso es bueno".**

**"Muy bueno. Ayer preparé papilla y también preparé algunas peras con miel. Si tienes hambre, sería mejor tratar de comer todo de poco a poco. Hay pescado hervido... ¿Quieres comer en la cama? ¿Puedes venir a la mesa?"**

**"Voy a la mesa"**

Y me di cuenta de que la papilla tenía ciruelas sin semillas, también arroz... _Parece que investigó mucho sobre comidas curativas_.

**"No creo que sea bueno que lo comas demasiado rápido. Preparé hojicha, está en la estufa".**

**"Muchas gracias, de verdad".**

El hojicha me encanta, creo que es algo que podría beber siempre y por el resto de mi vida... Me dolía un poco el estómago, pero era mucho mejor que el viernes y definitivamente era más noble que las punzadas infernales que tuve el fin de semana. Parece que puedo ir a trabajar mañana porque afortunadamente, no hay ninguna cirugía programadas.

**"Tu tez está mejorando".**

Iwamoto me miró y después exhaló profundamente. Parece que estaba bastante preocupado por mí... _Así que juré que nunca volvería a hacer algo así de nuevo._ De ser posible, incluso quería poder tener algo más de fuerza... No digo que la misma que tiene Iwamoto, pero al menos la suficiente para no verme tan inútil. 

Después de comer, tomé la medicina y me recosté nuevamente en la cama. Pronto, sin que me diera cuenta, el sueño me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas así que imaginé... _Que después de todo todavía estaba muy enfermo._

Muy enfermo...

...

Desperté pensando que todo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Ya era de noche y no había ninguna señal de Iwamoto en la sala o en la cocina. _¿Fue de compras...?_  
Como me había recomendado más temprano, me puse un suéter de punto sobre la pijama y puse a calentar el hojicha antes de dirigirme al baño.

Me estaba lavando las manos cuando escuché una voz desde afuera de la ventana, gritando:

**"¡¡Ya dije que me sueltes, carajo!!"**

**"¡Entonces habla conmigo!"**

Tuve un mal presentimiento de inmediato.

_//El_ _Hojicha_ _es té verde//_


	52. 27

Me precipité hasta la entrada tan rápido como me fue posible. Llevaba sandalias, pero no me había dado cuenta de eso. Había olvidado la llave, y el plástico de mi pie de pronto se dobló. Regresé a ponerme zapatos, tomé la llave y volví a la puerta otra vez. Mis piernas marchitas estaban enredadas y varias veces me pareció que estaba a punto de caerme de cara contra el suelo... Me las arreglé y bajé corriendo las escaleras del departamento de un modo bastante desesperado y extraño para alguien como yo. Salí al estacionamiento y miré a mi alrededor.

_¿Dónde está Iwamoto?_

**"¿Y quién te dio la dirección?"**

Iwamoto se paró junto al basurero, cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento. Parece estar peleando con un hombre que tiene una atmósfera bastante similar a la de él. Es musculoso, lleva una toalla alrededor de la cabeza y zapatos de seguridad como los que utiliza Iwamoto. Era un poco más bajo, con cejas dignas, grandes ojos con parpados dobles y unos rasgos bien organizados en la cara. ¿Es un colega? ¿Trabaja en la misma construcción?

**"Le pregunté al jefe... Le dije que quería hablar contigo, sobre esto."**

El hombre le presenta una bolsa llena de papeles, pero Iwamoto no la recibe. _Yo solamente estoy mirando fijamente al hombre._

**"Aizawa, por favor... "**

En el momento en que escuché el nombre, toda mi piel se congeló de la peor manera... Es el tipo que le dió comida, se ofreció a enseñarle recetas de cocina y después, se atrevió a poner los dedos en su piel desnuda.

**"Bueno, el jefe no tenía derecho de decirte eso... Y tú no tenías que venir".**

Aizawa no da ni un paso atrás, incluso si Iwamoto tiene un aura así de terrible. Sin embargo, era obvio que sus ojos estaban impacientes.

**"¿Por qué de repente te tomaste un descanso?"**

**"... Porque estoy esperando un bebé."**

**"Wo, ¿Qué estás esperando un...? Oye, espera un momento."** Aizawa vuelve a pararse muy cerca de él, sus gestos son absolutamente los de alguien joven. **"Bueno... Es ridículo que te tomes un descanso solo por haber embarazado a una mujer."**

Iwamoto no respondió, pero alzó las cejas y llevó una de sus temblorosas manos directo a su frente.  
Estaba bastante enojado, _ya había aprendido que esa era su naturaleza_. Se molestaba de inmediato, sin el menor esfuerzo, y en realidad parecía dársele muy bien eso de ponerse a golpear a las personas... 

Algunos colegas míos opinaron que él no pelearía de nuevo porque seguramente protegería al bebé, **pero ahora pienso que estaban más que equivocados.**  
¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez incluso mi presencia pueda arruinar más las cosas. 

**"Estabas tan contento de poder ser el supervisor de campo y, de pronto solo fuiste y lo rechazaste. Yo... Me gustaría saber lo que pasó."**

En el momento en que lo escuchó, los ojos de Iwamoto, que deberían haber estado mirando directamente a Aizawa, se cerraron por un momento.

Oh...

 _Allí estaba otra vez esa maldita expresión de frustración_. La que decía que lamentaba infinitamente no seguir trabajando en lo que amaba.

Pero él... Estaba deseando que llegara el momento de conocer al bebé. Me lo había dicho muchas veces. Estaba contento de todo lo que pasaba e incluso, parecía terriblemente emocionado cuando se enteró de que llevaba una niña.   
_No creo que su alegría fuera falsa, pero igual sentí tristeza_. 

Él todavía es joven, un extraño HUFA que ama el trabajo de ser un carpintero. Sin embargo, aunque era difícil y lloraba conmigo, se tragó todo para no quejarse nunca frente a nadie más.

Cuánto autocontrol tuvo.

Seguro, _sentía mucho dolor..._

Ahora, independientemente de lo que pasaba, quería apresurarme para preguntarle a Iwamoto si estaba bien. Quería sostenerlo y decirle que lo entendía, que podía confiar completamente en mi... Ojalá, solo pueda hablar conmigo y decirme de nuevo todo lo que sigue pareciendole difícil. _Si te sientes a punto de caer, solo tienes que venir y abrazarme fuerte._

Aunque mis palabras pasadas no parecieron servir en absoluto.

**"¡Tenía muchas ganas de trabajar contigo! No es una exageración, lo esperaba cada día..."**

**"Yo también disfruto trabajar contigo."** Iwamoto no pierde el control. Repite, con una voz tranquila: **"Es solo que ya no puedo."**

Quiero detenerlo de inmediato antes de que termine pensando de más.  
Me acerqué lentamente a ellos y aguardé. _No deseaba ver qué le hicieran más daño._

**"Por favor, por favor regresa a la construcción..."**

**"Aizawa"** Iwamoto lo interrumpió. El tono áspero ha desaparecido de sus ojos mientras mira a mi oponente directamente... **"Lo he dicho mucho, pero lo diré una vez más... Eres un buen amigo, y solamente te veo así ¿Está bien? No es bueno que estés tan ilusionado con alguien como yo."**

Aizawa miró hacia otro lado, _como si se hubiera asustado por las palabras de Iwamoto._

Oh, ese tipo de cosas...

¡Mis celos salvajes son inesperadamente confiables! Mi sensación de peligro estaba fuera de discusión, ¡No estaba exagerando!

**"Iwa..."**

**"Mira, soy un HUFA ¿Vale? Soy un hombre, pero tengo un útero. Yo soy el que va a tener al bebé, no hay ninguna mujer... Tengo 5 meses de embarazo ahora, no, casi tengo 6".**

Aizawa no miró a Iwamoto.

**"Tal broma, solo para deshacerte de mí..."**

**"No es una broma. De hecho ¿Por qué** **bromearía** **con algo como eso? No da mucha risa que digamos".**

**"Sí, bueno... Si eso es verdad, tú..."**

La voz de Aizawa era tan débil que incluso lamenté estarla escuchando. Sus dedos tiemblan.

**"Me casé con un hombre".**

**"No te creo. Eso es... Imposible"** Aizawa levantó la vista, su voz casi está destrozada. **"¡Eso es, absolutamente estúpido!"**

 **"No es estúpido... ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué parece que no lo puedes entender! Amo a un hombre, y me casé con él. Es simple"**.

**"¡No lo digas! ¡No digas algo tan malo como eso!"**

Iwamoto parecía incómodo pero no se movió en absoluto... Ni siquiera cuando Aizawa lo sujetó y lo sacudió fuertemente de los hombros.  
Simpatizaba un poco con ese hombre... _Debe ser doloroso amar a alguien que dice que no siente lo mismo por tí._ Como si te estuvieran desgarrando el pecho.

Entonces Iwamoto se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

**"... Takashi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tendrías que estar durmiendo. Hace frío, ¿Por qué no vuelves? Yo, prometo que te alcanzaré enseguida"**

**"Me desperté y me sorprendió que no estuvieras allí... No te preocupes, está bien si te espero".**

Aizawa también me está mirando. _Igual a estar viendo a un monstruo gigantesco._ Su cara era extraña, su expresión era de burla. Despedía un aire de superioridad y de un resentimiento más que feroz. Puede que le sorprendiera mi pobre apariencia. 

_No puede creer que un tipo como yo sea el compañero de alguien igual a Iwamoto._

Aizawa me señaló y gritó: **"¿Realmente estás con este?"**

Bueno, eso es evidente.

**"Es mi esposo"**

**"Un completo marica"**

**"Cállate."**

Iwamoto habló en voz baja. Enojado.

**"¡Bueno, es que es raro! ¡Iwamoto es mucho más varonil!"**

No lo niego...

**"En serio, cállate"**

La voz de Iwamoto es casi un rugido.

**"¿Y por qué estás con él? ¿Por qué le tienes lastima?... O tal vez él te tiene lastima a ti ¿Lo habías pensado? ¿Que te escogió como esposo para sacarte de pobre y hacer su buena acción del día?"**

_Parece que Iwamoto finalmente ha alcanzado su límite._ En realidad, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

**"¿Qué sabes sobre Takashi-san? ¿¡Qué sabes sobre mi o sobre cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver conmigo!? ¡Ni siquiera es como si fuéramos grandes amigos o como si tú fueras un buen trabajador! ¿Para qué quieres que yo te supervise? La mayoría de las veces eres tan idiota e inútil que pienso que el que tiene lastima soy yo."**

No.

 _Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso estaba mal._ Esas parecían justo las palabras que Iwamoto no debería decirle nunca a Aizawa cuando parecía tan increíblemente enojado.  
A ese hombre le tiemblan los labios, las manos... Parece que ya no puede ni siquiera respirar.

El momento en que me precipité hacía adelante y me puse frente a Iwamoto, fue justo en el que Aizawa se impulsaba para darle un puñetazo.


	53. 27

_Pensé que me habían cortado de tajo la nariz..._ Fue tanto dolor y conmoción que sentí que pronto podía llegar a desmayarme.  
  
Un pesado puño de carpintero se deslizó contra mi cara sin que me diera cuenta. _No puedo respirar_. La sangre goteaba sobre el concreto del estacionamiento y también manchaba mis zapatos...   
El daño es casi solo en la cara. Mi cabeza fue sacudida, pero pensé que no era lo suficientemente escandaloso como para causar una conmoción cerebral. Mi vista también es clara. Mi boca está llena de sangre, pero supongo que no perdí la capacidad de hablar.

Eso es suficiente...

**"Oh ..."**

Aizawa parecía estar asustado por mi cara llena de sangre... 

_Tenía toda la intención de hacer eso con Iwamoto,_ era un golpe justo a su cara... Si hubiera sido para mí, lo habría perdonado. Es más, lo hubiese comprendido perfectamente.  
Pero hacerle eso a Iwamoto me parecía completamente imperdonable. Era mi importante compañero. Y además estaba embarazado... ¿¡Qué parte de eso no comprendió!?

Sentí un poco de simpatía antes...

Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, _como me pasó a mí hace un año..._ Y, cuando finalmente descubrió ese intenso calor del amor y se dió cuenta de que lo necesitaba con urgencia, seguro se sintió como si estuviera enloqueciendo.

Yo lo comprendía...

**Pero eso es cosa del pasado.**

No voy a perdonarlo. Definitivamente no puedo perdonarlo.

Mi esposo de cinco meses, está temblando. Palido...

 **"Que hijo de puta... En serio eres un jodido hijo de puta."** Sentí que el que estaba hablando ahora mismo, ya no era yo. La voz de Iwamoto, que es la única que me preocupa, _no pude escucharla en absoluto_. **"No me gusta pelear, porque soy un doctor. He visto pacientes con rupturas oculares y con lesiones de la médula espinal ocasionados por una simple patada. He visto muertes solamente por un mal golpe."**

Miré a Aizawa, sin limpiarme la sangre.

**"Así que escúchame, estúpido infeliz... Que no me guste es diferente a qué no sepa así que, acércate de nuevo. ¡Da otro paso para que pueda matarte a gusto!"**

Aizawa retrocedió un paso, tal vez debido a mi atmósfera inusual.

Sí, ten miedo... Idiota.

Arrojé la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca y dije esta vez: **"Olvídalo, ni siquiera tienes que acercarte aquí. ¡Yo voy a ir por tí porque tengo muchas ganas de golpearte justo ahora!"**

 **"¡Espera! Espera, espera... Está bien. No tienes que hacer nada, no tienes que golpearlo."** Me abrazaron por detrás, con un cuerpo cálido y musculoso. Iwamoto tiene la cabeza en mi hombro y parece que puedo sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón a través de sus dedos... _Su voz se cortó_. **"Ya está bien..."**

Obviamente eso tuvo el efecto contrario. ¡Me horrorizó la sensación de tener unas terribles intenciones asesinas creciendo dentro de mí!

**"¡Déjame ir, maldita sea! Si no quieres que lo golpee directamente, está bien ¡Lo haré con el cubo de la basura entonces!"**

Aizawa retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared... Aunque estoy seguro de que fue más bien por la mirada asesina de Iwamoto, que seguía todavía en mis espaldas.  
Al final, él extendió los brazos para poder verme:

**"¿Qué...? Dime qué hago ¿Qué hago? Tu nariz está rota."**

Iwamoto sostuvo mi brazo como si quisiera ponerlo alrededor de su hombro. Demonios ¿Cómo le iba a permitir que me cargara?

**"Estoy bien, estoy bien... Puedo caminar... Pero tenemos que ir al hospital para que te revisen, estoy preocupado por tí ¿Crees poder subir para ir por tu tarjeta del seguro** **?"**

**"... ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Yo no tengo la maldita nariz desfigurada! Maldición ¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?"**

**"Oh, creo que en la mesa"**

**"De acuerdo... ¿Qué estás mirando, idiota? ¡Vete a casa! Gracias a ti voy a tener que ir al hospital cuando pensaba quedarme en casa toda la noche. ¿O es qué acaso quieres que te pegue yo? ¡Largo!"**

Aizawa se precipitó hacia el enrejado, y luego solo se fue.


	54. 28

Estaba preocupado por Iwamoto y finalmente, terminé en el hospital.   
Era seguro que todos estaban más que sorprendidos de ver al hombre que había llegado recientemente por un resfriado y una úlcera estomacal, con la cara llena de sangre y la nariz en otro sitio. 

Y esta vez, _Iwamoto es la víctima de todos esos rumores._ Es alto y musculoso, seguramente él me había golpeado.

**"Señor Yuge, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿¡No crees que es muy pronto para que te de** **el** **folleto de una terapeuta matrimonial!?"**

Parece que Shimabukuro va a quedarse por mucho tiempo en el servicio de emergencias. Burlándose de mí porque ese era su nuevo pasatiempo.  
Muy honestamente le dije lo que había pasado. Cada parte... Malo para Aizawa, pero mejor que rumorear que Iwamoto es el agresivo.

**"Entonces, felicidades. Se ha vuelto muy valiente... Enfrentarse a un hombre que obviamente lo hubiera matado con mover un meñique. Eso no pasa siempre."**

Iwamoto sonrió cuando escuchó sus palabras. _Hice lo mismo que él._

Como resultado de la TC, no hubo anormalidad en la cabeza ni en los huesos de los pómulos, solo se rompió el hueso nasal.   
El médico encargado del pabellón de cirugía plástica todavía estaba en el hospital, probablemente debido a las horas relativamente tempranas.

Fuí reubicado inmediatamente con él. _Solo me llenó de gasas._

**"Está mal... Así que vamos a darle un tiempo para ver cómo sale todo. Tal vez quede algo chueca."**

**"Ya veo".**

_No me importa._ Iwamoto está bien, así que una nariz chueca es algo con lo que definitivamente puedo lidiar.

**"¿Cree que esté bien si me voy a casa?"**

**"Bueno, quizá sea lo mejor. No podemos hacer nada aquí... Es extraño decirle esto al doctor, pero si tienes dolor de cabeza o náuseas, vuelve de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?"**

Al final, cuando llegamos a casa, ya eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche. La cena hecha por Iwamoto se ha enfriado por completo.

 **"Dios, tu nariz se ve horrible"** Me había sentado en el sofá junto a Iwamoto mientras desinfectaba la orilla de mi boca, que también se había cortado. **"Estaba tan preocupado. Toda tu cara estaba lleno de sangre. Es un idiota, el bastardo de Aizawa, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Él... Bueno, también fue mi culpa por decirle esas cosas. Lo siento mucho."**

 **"Fue bueno que Taichi no fuera golpeado..."** La verdad, _es que quiero ser un hombre en el que Iwamoto pueda confiar_. Posiblemente este fue un buen paso. **"Me dejaría fracturar mil veces la nariz mientras tú estés bien."**

Cuando me reí de lo que le había dicho, descubrí que Iwamoto ya tenía las mejillas completamente rojas. Y con una cara enojada, cerró el desinfectante y lo dejó tirado en el sillón: **"¡Takashi-san! No digas eso ¡No tienes que dejar que te rompan la nariz en primer lugar! Pensé que podría matarte ¡Deberías entrenar más y dar batalla!"**

**"Más que eso... Tengo que disculparme con Taichi".**

**"¿Eh?"**

Iwamoto está muy confundido, así que se aproxima un poco más.

**"Por tu trabajo. Siento que lo tomé como algo hormonal cuando en realidad, tenía que escucharte mejor y darte otros consejos".**

**"Oh ..."** Iwamoto sonrió amargamente. **"Ni siquiera tienes que pensar en eso. Yo sabía que tener al hijo de Takashi iba a hacerme perder algunas cosas..."** Pero agregó a toda prisa. **"Por supuesto, no digo que sea malo... Cuando me enteré por primera vez, si pensé que era una anormalidad espantosa. Es decir ¿Realmente era posible para mí tener un hijo, como si fuera una mujer? ¿Eso significaba que ya no era un hombre? Pero, contigo... Estando contigo pensé,** _ **"Si puedo hacerlo, entonces quiero hacerlo."**_ **Quería tener a los hijos de Takashi de inmediato y vivir contigo y con ellos. Ese era mi sueño... Y lo estoy cumpliendo muy bien."**

Si lo piensas con cuidado, suena difícil ser un _HUFA_. No importa cuántos datos médicos se hayan contado o cuántas estadísticas tengamos en el monitor... _No sé pueden cuantificar los sentimientos de alguien._

**"Taichi es asombroso..."**

**"No lo creo. Tengo mucha ansiedad... También, la verdad es que tengo bastante miedo. Va** **a nacer de un hombre, así que estoy pensando continuamente ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando de a luz? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la tenga en mis brazos...? ¿Qué van a decir? No parezco alguien que... Bueno, ya sabes. Es como lo que Aizawa decía hoy y lo que dicen los médicos y las enfermeras... Es una realidad que las personas se sienten incómodas a mi alrededor, ya ves... No me dejaron estar en ningún hospital y, ni siquiera puedo decir que estoy esperando un bebé porque nadie me cree y si me creen preguntan por tí o, resulta que les doy asco y me ven con cara de ¿Cómo demonios es posible?"**

Iwamoto guardó silencio. Estaba mirando al suelo, con una mirada oscura que nunca me había mostrado antes.

También lo había pensado. _Una y otra vez._

Algunas personas atacan ruidosamente a otros por cosas que no pueden entender. Algunos son malvados y también castigan a los vulnerables solo por diversión...  
Incluso hoy, aunque se reconoce públicamente el derecho al matrimonio homosexual, existe una persistente discriminación. _Discriminación, prejuicios, malicia_ , todo esto está entre todos nosotros y no hay signos de que vaya a desaparecer pronto. No es difícil imaginar que tanto el HUFA como la bebé recién nacida serán vistos con mucha curiosidad.

Una niña criada por dos hombres, que escándalo.

Que asco.

Que inapropiado.

_¿No es eso algo morboso?_

Nuestra niña subirá entonces a la escuela primaria y tendremos que ir por ella a la hora de la salida, asistir a las juntas y a los eventos. Cuando sepan que sus padres son hombres, pueden burlarse de nosotros, mirarla mal, hablar de ella... Cuando crezca y elija un cónyuge, sus padres pueden oponerse para no asociarse con un clan tan extraño.

En las noches, me pregunto: ¿Qué pasará con mi bebé? ¿Que pasará con mi esposo? ¿Qué pasará con nuestra pequeña familia? _No tengo control sobre la malicia que prevalece en el mundo._ No hay forma de que cambie la forma en la que piensan.

Aún así, no puedo rendirme, no puedo permitirme que les hagan daño. No voy a dejar que hagan sentir mal a mi niña y antes de eso, _no voy a dejar que hagan sentir mal a Iwamoto._  
Yo, con mis delgados y poco confiables brazos, piernas, ojos pequeños, cabeza extraña y abdomen sin músculos, definitivamente haré lo mejor que pueda. No importa cuán gracioso suene... No importa si nadie me cree.

**"Te protegeré"**

Hasta ahora, siempre he despreciado a las personas que dicen esto sin dar ninguna garantía. Puedes decir cualquier cosa, _pero hacer que se cumpla es algo diferente_. Tienes que mostrarlo en acciones.  
Ahora entiendo que hay palabras en la vida que tienes que decir, incluso si parece algo imposible. 

**"No importa lo que pase, te prometo que te protegeré. También protegeré al bebé, lo haré con ambos."**

Sin embargo, tan pronto como hablé, mi valiente determinación se desvaneció de repente. Mis pensamientos negativos vuelven y digo en mi cabeza _**"Vaya. Que cosa más tonta." "Soy un hombre inútil y ahora estoy golpeado y lleno de heridas." "Dijiste que puedes hacerlo ¿Pero es cierto?"**_  
Iwamoto solo estaba allí, con la cabeza gacha... No pude verle los ojos pero estoy seguro de que está aturdido. Debe haberse reído de mí, por decir una palabra así de extraña.

**"Ya sé... Nos vas a proteger porque eso es lo que has hecho todo el tiempo."**

**"... ¿Eh?"**

Escuché palabras increíbles así que, cuando miré directamente a Iwamoto, él ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza como si intentara convencerme también. No había estupor ni sospecha en sus ojos... _Solo había pura confianza._

Sonrió.

**"Si Takashi dice eso, le creo. Te creo. Siempre voy a hacerlo."**

De repente, me miré el brazo. Mis manos delgadas, blancas y poco confiables. Hay moretones ahora... Cuando fuí golpeado por Aizawa, yo le pegué a una parte del basurero. Ni siquiera pude...

Yo... No...

**"Siempre me mantienes a salvo, Takashi... Así que yo voy a protegerte también. Protege a la niña conmigo ¿Bueno?"**

**"Bueno ..."**

_Las lágrimas salieron._

Mi corazón estaba tan lleno que no podía soportarlo.

**"Te prometo que lo haré."**

Si Iwamoto está allí, conmigo, entonces puedo hacer cualquier cosa.


	55. 29

Dos semanas más tarde, _finalmente fui a que me quitaran el yeso_. Después de todo, parece ser cierto que mi nariz está algo deformada...

Desde que fui a la clínica de cirugía plástica, la primera persona que habló sobre mi nueva cara fue Shimabukuro, no Iwamoto.

**"¡Dios bendito!"**

Shimabukuro estaba aturdido... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mi nariz está doblada tan extrañamente? ¿Me veo horrible? Bueno, supongo que no importa la manera en la que cambie, pienso que es un testimonio de mi protección hacia Iwamoto así que es un cambio que iba a aceptar positivamente... Sin embargo, estoy un poco ansioso de que, tal vez, Iwamoto no me quiera ahora que no tengo un puente nasal recto y claro.

**"Te pareces a... Esas esculturas egipcias que no tienen nariz ¿Recuerdas esa película de** _**"La momia"** _ **Con Brendan Fraser?"**

La voz de Shimabukuro se alzó tanto que mis mejillas se volvieron inevitablemente rojas.

**"Eres Imhotep, antes de regenerarse."**

**"... Jajaja"**

¿Imhotep? ¿Así de mal? No puedo evitar reír. _Reír muy honestamente._

**"Mentira, te ves tan guapo como Cleopatra."**

**"¿Ah? ¿Está... Coqueteando conmigo, doctor Shimabukuro?"**

**"¡Claro que lo hago! Yuge-sensei, ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo alguna vez? ¡¡Mira tu maldita cara tan pronto como puedas y date cuenta de que eres realmente guapo!!"**

Entonces me miré: Solo unos pocos milímetros han cambiado pero, ciertamente la forma de mi nariz es diferente. Bueno, sí. _¿Quién diría que recibir un golpe así de fuerte te hacía lucir_ _tan_ _salvaje?_ Me veo... Varonil. Atractivo en lugar de solamente guapo.  
Me alegra que los cambios que se produjeron después de que juré protegerlo, sean así de buenos. Cómo una medalla de honor que dice: _ **"Me golpearon, pero no morí."**_

**"Bueno, la verdad me siento muy bien ¿Sabes? Cómo... Otra persona"**

**"¿Qué es eso? ¡Incluso la cara sonriente del doctor es diferente! ¡Qué expresión tan genial! ¡Wow! ¡Estoy tan enamorado de** **Yuge-sensei** **ahora! ¡** **Embarazame** **también, por favor!"**

Creo, que es la primera vez que me la paso así de bien con él. La primera vez que me río.   
No lo sabía... _Que podía parecerme agradable trabajar con este sujeto tan grosero._

Cuando llegué a casa, Iwamoto también se sorprendió... Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño y pareció enojarse bastante conmigo.

¿Eh?   
¿No le gustó?

**"¿Te vas a quedar así para siempre?"**

**"Bueno, si no me golpean de nuevo... Supongo que sí."**

**"Vas a tener que ponerte un cubrebocas a partir de ahora."**

**"¿Tan mal?"**

Esta forma ¿No se adapta tanto al gusto de Iwamoto como la anterior? Es un poco triste si consideramos que él fue quién alabó mi rostro cuando nadie más lo hacía. 

**"Pero, en realidad me** **gusta** **bastante mi cara actual. Lamento que a Taichi no le agrade, pero..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo...?"**

**"Porque es una prueba de que pude protegerte, me gusta estar así."**

Iwamoto se pone rojo, abre y cierra la boca y, _después ya no hace nada..._ Como no se mueve en absoluto, giré mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello y lo miré directamente a la cara. Ah, de verdad quiero besarlo tanto.

**"Todo lo que soy ahora, es gracias a mi hermoso Taichi".**

Iwamoto me miró también, estaba rígido.

**"¿Tai...?"**

**"¡Ya te escuché! ¡¡No digas ese tipo de cosas con esa cara!!"**

**"¿Lo siento?"**

Él grita vigorosamente otra vez, aunque después se disculpa.

**"No... Es que, te ves genial. Muy genial. Yo fuí tu paciente y me enamoré de ti así que... ¿Qué va a pasar con las mujeres que entren a tu consultorio? ¿Y si te roban de mi lado?"**

No podía soportarlo más, _porque cuando parecía estar tan celoso era absolutamente adorable._

**"¿Puedo besarte?"**

**"No tienes que preguntar..."**

Después de besar las mejillas rojas de Iwamoto, de repente recuerdo:

 **"No, si tengo que..."** Escuché de Shimabukuro que muchas mujeres rechazan a sus esposos en medio del embarazo. En casos severos, algunas ni siquiera quieren que las besen.   
_Yo no quiero forzarlo a nada._ **"Depende de cómo te sientas hoy."**

**"¿Qué? No, está bien ahora."**

**"Eso es bueno... Porque cuando mi esposo se ve tan hermoso como hoy, ciertamente no puedo soportar las ganas de querer** **besarlo** **todo el día."**

Iwamoto de pronto parece una cereza enorme.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"No, es que... De repente se está volviendo tan vergonzoso. Lo lamento, yo... Hoy... Siento que tengo quince años otra vez o algo así."**

Es la mejor reacción posible.

Me reí, y entonces cerré la boca de Iwamoto con un beso.

**"Te amo, mucho."**

**"También te** **amo** **"**


	56. 30

**Final**

El amor y la confianza son invisibles. No tienen forma y su definición es ambigua... _Pero creo que son cosas tan fuertes, que hacen que el corazón de las personas se vuelva irremediablemente loco._

No importa cuánto quieras experimentar el amor en tu vida, a veces solo tienes que dejarte caer y apostar por todas las posibilidades. Sin pensarlo demasiado.   
Un día estás solo... Y al siguiente tienes algo que quieres proteger. Una persona por la que dices **_"Demonios, definitivamente podría morir por él."_**

Aunque en mi caso, son dos.

Iwamoto dio a luz a una niña hermosa. Con las piernas largas, los ojos negros y las manos gorditas y pequeñas. Cuando él se recargó en mí, con la bebé sobre sus brazos... _Sentí que todo era absolutamente diferente de la primera vez._

**"Es muy bonita ¿Verdad, Takashi...?"**

**"Por supuesto."**

Mi vida era como conducir solo, en una carretera abandonada por la noche. Poco a poco, la luz de mis faros se desvaneció y mi alrededor se volvió oscuro hasta que ya no podía ver ni hacer nada. Finalmente, _el auto se descompone por completo._

Estaba abandonado, en silencio, esperando el final...

La larga soledad me devoró e inevitablemente me quebré.

Pero en ese momento, _Iwamoto apareció en el camino._ Al principio pensé que solo lo había atropellado con mi auto... Pero estaba bien, me sonrió y me preguntó amablemente si podía entrar conmigo.  
Reparó el auto que pensé que ya no tenía solución.

Luego, el automóvil estaba corriendo como nunca antes y terminó por llegar a una villa luminosa... Es tan deslumbrante, tan hermosa, que ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos.

**Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre.**

Incluso si me pierdo en la carretera, quiero ser capaz de llegar contigo todas las veces y en cada una de mis vidas.

Definitivamente...

Todo el tiempo...

_Para siempre._


End file.
